Shallow Intentions
by Baby Serena
Summary: Serena had the perfect life but when her parents die, her mother's past is revealed and Serena becomes the scandalus shame of the Shallows Family but She is determined to try move forward with her life the best she can but the family of infamous bad boy Darien Shields was involved in her mother's past and she soon becomes entangled in the life her mother tried so hard to escape
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One / Introduction

"You will marry him it will mean great honour to this family" said Jarred Shallows as he glared at his daughter. Jenna Shallows was at the young tender age of eighteen and had been promised to marry Endymion Shields II. He was the heir to Shields Enterprises.

"I can't, I love Tyson father. He asked me to marry him and I said yes" said Jenna who was almost in tears as he father came toward her with powerful force that had her almost fleeting to another room to get away from the giant she called father. He had always favoured her brothers over her. Joel, her oldest brother was always bragging that he was going to get the estate. Jefferson was certain he was going to be this big time lawyer. No one ever expect much of her, but it was over. She when she had first met Tyson she had looked down on him but soon she realised that he was the one for her. The way he held her, undressed her. Made love to her that time in the garden shed when no one was around. Tyson was worth everything anyone could give her most of all, she loved him with all her heart.

"He never came for my permission and I will not let you have a marriage with some Middle-class son. The Shields are a powerful family, don't you know what it means "he sneered.

Tyson Morasca had been hired a few years back to help with the outside jobs, having just been kicked out of the foster care system after turning eighteen. Immediately he had seem the attraction the boy had for his than fifteen year old daughter but he had assumed that all young men and even older had that reaction and whilst that was all true he didn't expected her to return the feelings. To ensure nothing happened he arranged an agreement with Endymion Shields I, one of his closest friends. He agreed that his son would marry his daughter and as he found out soon after that Endymion II was in agreement as well. He was a friend of Joel and Jefferson, his two older sons, both inline to own the Shallows Estate unfortunately one person in the situation didn't agree.

Jenna looked up at him with fury knowing she had to stand her ground, she wanted to be with Tyson and nothing would change that. "I don't care what it means. I will not become someone's wife if I don't love him. I'm leaving and not coming back" said Jenna as she picked up her two rather large suitcases and a handbag that sat over her shoulder she turned to walked out.

"Jenna when that door closes it will never open for you again" said Jarred.

Jenna stopped and turned her head to look at him but soon continued out the door. After it shut she heard a loud crash against the door, knowing that he had thrown something at it during his fit of rage. Jenna knew he would be angry but she had decided no matter what she would leave and be with Tyson. She loved him with all her heart. Endymion was rich yes, he was handsome in every way possible but he did not ignite the flames of passion that Tyson did within her. She had dated Endymion before she meet Tyson. But she long realised what they had was not love. It was a physical lust that he had for her and that just wasn't enough, running out to the cheap car that Tyson was in. She had already sent over all her other things and car with him to his house in the west side with the help of her best friend Lily. Tyson got out of the car to help her. He had wanted to be there with her when she left, to tell her father but she had insisted that she needed to do it alone. That and Jenna knew that if Tyson walked into the mansion telling her father all of this, she was pretty sure a shotgun would be involved and there was no telling what her brothers would do. They always despised him. Her brothers and Endymion had even taunted him whilst she watched in disgusted at her brothers and Endymion for what they were doing. They kissed and got in the car. "Lets get out of here" said Jenna, she turned to look at the place she had once called home.

It was behind her, she was so happy it was.

….

Serena Morasca was born three years after Jenna Shallows and Tyson Morasca eloped to West Jubann, an area that existed within the Tokyo city regions. After her parents married, Tyson had managed to get a good job in a telemarketing Company. Jenna had won a scholarship to finish her Collage education, she worked part-time at a café to help pay for extra finances. Soon after graduating, she started her own Multimedia business that later had several branches of public relations, management and event planning. Tyson had since left his job to work with his wife at Morasca Consultants. The business had since grown and so had their Clientele list. They now did many corporeal parties and represented high profile figures. Serena now at the age of sixteen had grown up with much love and care from her parents, however she didn't know about how they had come to be married.

"Serena come on you gotta get to practice; Avery is going to tell us who got captain. Remember" said Molly Lowe. Serena to look up and smiled at her good friend Molly. Serena had known her practically all her life. "I just know you are going to get it Serena and when you do we are going to be the best ever" Molly said proudly linking her arm with Serena pulling her in the right direction. "Thanks Molly but I think anyone could get it at this point" answered Serena, but she was hopeful that she would finally be captain of the cheer squad. "Serena's right, it could be me" giggled Diana Chancellor, who had ran up beside them. Serena's other best friend.

"Diana, my greatest rival" said Serena with a serious tone but all three girls soon burst into laughter. It was clear that it was either going to be Serena or Diana who would get the position but for some reason it had not made tension between the two friends whilst Molly was in support of Serena. Diana was a good friend to her to but Molly had said from first day of High school, Serena would get the captain spot.

"Well may the best Cheerleader win but in the end our friendship is stronger" said Diana who had not stopped with the jokes. "Very true but I still think Serena's gonna get it" said Molly firmly.

Diana smiled knowing that she had nothing against Molly saying it she still wanted support from her "Can I get some support from you as well please I mean I could be the captain" said Diana as she waved to someone in her science class. "You know I love you both and because I love you that much I'm not voting so I don't end up being some deciding vote now new subject please" begged Molly who was angry that she had bought it up in the first place.

"Okay but first we actually have to find out" said Diana in agreement as they watched Yaten and Taiki, fellow cheerleaders walk by and joined them. "Diana still trying to outdo Serena honestly get over it" said Yaten. Diana just scoffed at him looked to Taiki "How is it that you are so charming and your brother is a jerk"

"Sorry Diana, I swore from day one he was adopted" said Yaten but his twin brother didn't take it seriously. Yaten looked to Serena. "Seiya called, he said that he misses you." Molly elbowed him and Yaten cringed in pain. Seiya Kou, Yaten and Taiki's older basketball playing brother and Serena's ex-boyfriend. They had dated for a year. It was never serious in anyway and when it was time for him to go to college, Serena broke up with him. She wasn't in love with him and saw no reason to continue to be together.

They all walked to the gym to change and get ready for practice. Entering the change rooms they got their things out and in of their lockers getting their red practice uniform they put it on and heading into the gym for the final vote. "So did you hear about Beryl Wesson making captain for the East High squad, shocked much." said Diana as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her eyes and re-applied her lips gloss, it was definitely a bad habit of hers. "Yeah Kuri told me about that, she heard that Raven Shields was in the running but pulled out when Beryl start turning bitch on them. Really you should never mix friendship with business even if its fake." said Molly.

"Out of all the people they could have chosen anyone could have been better than Wesson, even the Shallow Cousins would have been better." replied Diana.

"It's Shallows, Mina and Lita have some skill so it's not like there brain dead, just more of they spend too much of daddy's money. The only other person they could have chosen was Amelia Cusack but she apparently just joined the squad for extra credit." said Molly as she had just finished changing into the practice uniform. "You know way too much about that school and there politics, have you been stalking"? Joked Diana again she took out her lip gloss. "No I am not, and I am not a stalker, Serena will you give me a ruling on this one"? asked Molly turning to her quiet friend that have not said a word since entering the girls locker room. Serena had spaced out thinking about the event that she had promised she would help her mother plan. She had a desire to join the company when she graduated but for now it was good learning as much as she could.

"Yeah that's great" said Serena not listening at all

They both rolled their eyes. "The only good thing about East Jubann High is that Darien Shields, you know, Shields older brother. He is FINE" said Diana

Serena heard the world Shields from her mother briefly. "Never trust Shields, that's what all I know" said Serena and she walked to the gym. Diana and Molly took a moment before they followed her out to join the group. Avery stood looking at her clipboard looking at notes she had obviously made. When she looked up she saw Serena and smiled to which she did as well. Kuri walked up to Molly, Diana and Serena to talk. "Oh my god you guys, isn't this exciting. New leadership and all" said Kuri.

"Yes Kuri, amazing" said Diana, who was so focused on searching for information about who would be the captain that she didn't realise that she was being rude to Kuri. "What have you heard?" asked Molly.

"I have no idea. Avery has been completely lock and key about it. Oh did you hear about East Jubann? Beryl has them all doing some lame ass routine so we could royally suck this year and still beat them"

"Kuri you are just like Molly, you know too much about the enemy". Molly rolled her eyes but was unable to comment because Avery called them all to order. Kimiko, the vice-captain was checking in with everyone to be sure of their votes.

"I have been so grateful that I have been able to be your cheer captain and it is one of the highlights ever. Many people stepped up last year. Girls, Diana and Serena. Boys, Yaten Taiki. But overall I am proud of every single one of you. It is my honour so introduce your new captain. Serena Morasca" Molly and Kuri hugged her in joy. Diana smiled and did the same knowing that she couldn't begrudge her friend.

…...

"We have a big corporeal event coming up. It's an anniversary for a company" said Jenna. Serena smiled as she helped to sort all the pages out. Her mother whilst very talented but was not always the most organised at things that was where she and her father came in since they were the complete opposite. Serena had jumped into her car straight after practice to get home to tell her mother that she had made Squad Captain. She was so proud but had insisted that they still had work to do. After they had finished business for the day she sat with Serena in the dining room. "How was school"? Asked Jenna as they eat referring to what else had happened that day, since her father was running late for dinner they decided to start early.

"Good you know, the squad is finally getting better and I think we can totally take on any squad this year including East High" said Serena ( not being able to not mention something about the squad), Jenna notably flinched, which was something she had seen her do many times before. Just when she was about to ask her about it, her father walked in the room. He took care of the legal side of the company, surprisingly he was very good at it considering he had not gone to Collage or studied it in high school. He put his case down and smiled at Serena and Jenna. He talked to Jenna before reached down to kiss her to which she responded. "Hello, get a room, I'm trying to eat" said Serena with Sarcasm. They stopped immediately and Serena spotted the deep blush on her face, thinking she must have been The Virgin Mary in another life because she was easily turned a crimson red with simple conversation sometimes. "Hey dad" said Serena and she smiled at him. Strangely enough to many people she had a good relationship with both her mother and father for some reason, even if she did tease them constantly with their public displays of affection. He joined them at the table and asked Serena the same question she had just been asked. "How was school Rena"? using her old nickname.

"Great I finally made Captain and we are taking on East high soon, it's going to be awesome" said Serena, again she saw her mother flinch slightly. "Mom, why do you always tense up when I say East High"? Jenna looked at her daughter in surprise. "I do not tense Serena" said her mother trying to brush it off. "You do, whenever I say East High, See you did it again" said Serena making eye contact with her. Breathing deeply and then replied " Well I actually went to that school back when I was a teenager" she said quickly.

"You got to be kidding me, oh my god. You know they are rivals to West High" said Serena in shock at this piece of information. "Well there was a time when they weren't, just remember that" she sensing his wife's distress as she always was when she was forced to talk about her life before her marriage and made the move to end the conversation. "Yes well that's not important, now finish your dinner and get that English report done" he said. Serena flashed off the subject immediately, he knew about that project and how it was running late and she had asked for an extension on it. She looked at him childishly and responded "Is there anything you don't know" said Serena stubbornly at her father.

"Not much" he replied with forced seriousness

"Well than you would know about the rivalry between the West and the East. Anyway the squad are totally going to take them out. Right now Beryl Wesson is captain but Diana says the real power behind it is Raven Shields." said Serena.

"Serena you really shouldn't get caught up in all this politics, besides any Shields shouldn't be trusted so its no wonder they made the Wesson girl captain" she said simply than quickly rose and left the room. "What did I say" said Serena , as she sent a worried look to her father after seeing her mother's hurt reaction. "Nothing Sere- why don't you get a start on that school work" he said and Serena looked at his serious expression than left the table and went up the stairs but instead of going to her bedroom she stayed on the lower steps covering by a wall to hear the conversation. Usually she wouldn't do this but knowing something was wrong she had to find out. They both re-entered the dining room. "Jen, Serena isn't ready to know all of this." said her father as he took her in his arms, Serena peeking her head only just around the corner, catching the spectacle.

"I know but one day we will have to tell her, but no matter what my family - She paused to breath- they would never accept her. My brothers are animals and my father is worse, the day you came into my life was the day I felt saved"

"As I did as well but one day Serena will have to face all of them, but we will be with her Jen. I love you and our daughter and I won't let anything happen to either of you"

Serena curled herself up, she had always wondered about her mother's family, knowing that her father's had died many years ago. She took off upstairs. There was always tension in the air when the subject of her mother's family was bought up. She really didn't know anything about them. She wanted to go back out to them and demand an answer but she knew it would be like getting blood from a stone, not likely. Serena left to go upstairs to her bedroom. She open the door and picked up her phone to call Diana and Molly. "Hey Sere " answered Molly.

"Hey Molly, I'll just get Diana" said Serena and they three-way called.

" Girlies, what's up" said Diana, entering the conversation.

"Okay guys serious crisis here, my mom went to East high" said Serena, waiting for their shock.

"Really damn, how did she end up on the west"? Asked Molly

"Yeah totally shocked" added Diana. Whilst both Molly and Diana were in surprise at this piece of information, it wasn't like they saw her now as some kind of traitor.

"Yeah well worst of all I started talking about the squad and how we are going to take them down, than about the Beryl and Raven thing and she just broke, I don't know what I did." said Serena with concern and her words slightly scrambled in away.

"Maybe she had a bad experience at East High, god knows I know I would, honestly the school is all social statue and money" replied Molly.

"Once again how do you know this stuff Molly" ? asked Diana.

"Any place that people like, Beryl Wesson, Raven Shields, Mina and Lita Shallows, Darien Shields and his little bad boy group go to learn is bound to be all about that" said Molly defending herself.

"Okay, okay but the point is that you know all of this, its kind of weird" said Diana.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer that's all I'm saying now moving on please Diana this is not about East high, okay go on Serena" said Molly switching the conversation back onto Serena, who was waited for her friends to stop arguing.

"I mean you guys know how they are always saying never trust a Shields well I don't know she wont tell me anything" said Serena in frustration.

"Serena, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it because something really bad happened with her family like I don't you, use your imagination" said Diana

"Okay lets think about it what do you know"? asked Molly.

"Well she also said that her brothers where like animals and her father was worst. Never trust a Shields and…." as she was about to say more there was a knock on the door. "I got to go okay I will tell you more later" said Serena. Molly and Diana suspecting parental invasion said goodbye and hung up.

"Come in"

Serena watched her mother walk in to her room and close the door behind her. "What's up" said Serena casually trying to ease tension that usually didn't exist between them.

"Sere, we love you. Your father and I. But there are something's I just don't think you're ready to know yet" said Jenna.

"Will you tell me one day"? Asked Serena getting straight to the point.

She sighed and nodded in agreement knowing she would have to anyone at some point. "Before I met your father everything seemed incomplete in my life and its something I never want to relive again but yes I will tell you one day" she said.

…...

"Okay everyone we want this tight, Molly I need you to nail your backhand-spring. Yaten don't favour one side make it even" said Serena there first day of practice as a captain. They were testing a new routine. Trying it out for size and fixing any flaws in it. Avery, the former captain had given her a few tips for leadership for which she was grateful but then she was on her own. After sticking the routine they took a quick break. "We are going to kill this" said Molly with confidences.

"Serena when I turn do I do this or turn to this section" said Mimmet. She was one of the schools gossiper and whilst she definitely had talent she was not the most diligent with everything and was known to have a blonde moment or two. Than in walked principal Jenner and an unknown person was following her. "Serena Morasca" he called out. Serena looked at her two friends than stepped out of the group, thinking if she had done something against school policy. When she couldn't find anything she waited to find out from him. "Mr. Jenner, have I done something wrong." Serena said trying to confirm what rule she had broken. "No you haven't. Serena I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother and father were in a car crash and didn't make it. I'm sorry. This is Prudence Hallows, she is a social worker"

Serena looked at both of them and fell hard to the floor in shock. "No" she in a low forced voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Serena I understand this is a great shock for you" said Miss Hallows from behind her office desk. As soon as she had found out she had been rushed out of school to the social worker.

"….but there is a lot I need you to look over. I am in contact with you fathers assistant legal team manager Oliver Evans. He will be here shortly to discuss you legal options"

"No I am here right now" said Mr Evans. He had been in the company since the first year it opened several years ago. The workers at Morasca Consultants had been like her family so she was glad to see him. "Serena, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner" said Oliver and he sat next to Serena. "Miss Hallows" he said and shook hands with her.

"I was just saying that you would inform her of her legal side, I will give you some privacy" she said and she left the office. He hugged Serena lightly and she cried happy to see a familiar face in this madness. Letting her go they sat down to get down to business. "They of course left you everything. They also requested in their will that they be cremated with no funeral to which I hope you agreed" he said. Serena nodded quickly in agreement.

"The company whilst legally is yours, you won't be able to take ownership till your eighteen so they have put Luna and Artemis Chancellor in charge for now, they have been your parents advisors now for years but they said they will let you have the final choice on everything. Serena knew of them and the work they had done, she would have expected nothing less of them. They were also Diana's parents, people she could trust.

"Now the question of who will be your guardian is still up for debate however your parents left you this in the Will. They addressed it to you." said Oliver and he too left the room to leave Serena to look over everything. Serena looked at the envelope in her hand and for some reason it was a reminder that they had died less than two hours ago. Written in a very elegant script on the front was her name, it looked like her mother's hand writing.

_Serena Isabella Morasca _

She took at deep breath and opened it to read its contents.

_My darling daughter_

_I always feared the day you would have to learn of my past. I knew It would come back and if you are reading this, it means I'm no longer here to tell you everything myself and what I feared most has come to pass. I want you to understand everything, so for that I need to start from the beginning when I was no more than fifteen, I was rich and beautiful in many people's eyes and was very popular at my high school, East Jubann High School. My own mother had died years ago when she gave birth to me, her name was Isabella Sierra. She had met my father when she was young and had married him because of her own father. Even in those days my darling, arranged marriages were common. I don't know if she grew to love her husband but she did her duty as a tradition wife. She had me and my two older brothers, your uncles. Joel and Jefferson. No one expected me to become anything other than to be a wife of a rich man. My brothers were cruel to everyone of lower statue and I regret to say that I to looked down on those with less than what we had. However that changed when my father's head of staff hired a young man of eighteen to be another hand in the grounds of the estate of which I lived in. He had just come out of the foster care system. That man was your father. He made me see things differently and became the love of my life. If only life was that simple than for it never was. When I turned eighteen, three years after I had began my affair my father arranged a marriage after he realised I returned the feelings as your father did. It was with Endymion Shields II he agreed I would marry, he knew his father and had been powerful friends many years before. Endymion and I had dated when I was fourteen but I ended it quickly after meeting your father. He was also a friend of my brothers. It all seemed perfect to everyone but myself. I was in love and refused to marry the man. He was nothing but power hungry, which is why I always told you never trust a Shields. Always wanting what they can't have, to which there family is most known for as a trait. Lets just say the man never forgave me for ending it. Days after my eighteenth birthday I made the choice to runaway, to elope. I wanted nothing more. I told my father the night I had planned to leave, I had my most trusted friend, Lily Adams help me move everything I had to leave. My father of course was not happy and reacted in such a away I had figured he would but I left anyway._

_Your father and I built a life together and I never looked back to what I once had. The life when I had once been Jenna Shallows, daughter of Jarred and Isabella Shallows, sister of Joel and Jefferson Shallows. Fiancé to Endymion Shields. But I left it behind to be with your father and I would do it again. I loved nothing more than you and your father. Now that you know I hope you think nothing less of me. In life you have to make hard choices but always listen to your heart when your become lost._

_I Love you _

_Jenna Isabella Morasca_

Serena let out the breath that she had been holding on to since opening the letter from her mother. Her mother had been a Shallows. She put the note down and called Oliver in wanting to think about something else. It was odd how she wanted to know about her mother's family but now she wished she never knew, she would trade that with anything right now.

"Serena we have tried to get in contact with your mother's family but so far they have been unreachable. From your mother's history it seems unlikely that any of them would take you in. "said Oliver with sadness.

"But I have just arranged for you to stay with an old friend of your mother's, Lily Adams she is actually your godmother and will be your legal guardian." Serena looked to Oliver than to the note that had mentioned her name. Serena was trying desperately to take all this in and keep her sanity but it seemed she was slowly feeling it slip away with every second that pass by. "She lives in East Jubann "said Oliver.

"What's going to happen to the house"? asked Serena remembering the place she had lived in it most of her life.

"Your parents paid taxes on it for up to ten years so you can either keep it or sell it" he answered. Oliver already sensing that she would not part with her family home mentally checked that off the list. "Serena, you will be allowed to stay there for a two or four days but Miss Adams will pick you up after that, I can contact a moving group to help you… "

"No that's fine I can manage" said Serena sternly

"Molly and Diana are outside" he said. Serena looked at the door than him, thanking him than quickly got up to leave the office to see her best friends. Molly and Diana sat on seats across from the office, four metres away. They saw Serena and got up, racing toward her. Serena was than embraced into a hug by her two best friends.

"Serena we were both so worried" said Molly and the girls all parted.

" I need your help" said Serena suddenly

"Anything" answered Diana with out hesitation

…

After leaving Social Services and making her way through the mountain of press photographers outsider, Serena started packing all her things, she happened to have a stock pile of clothes. With the help of Diana and Molly she had managed to get through a large amount. When they decided to call it a night, they all laid around Serena's bedroom. Molly was sitting on the ground surround by boxes on either side of her. Diana sat cross-legged on the floor and Serena was leaning against her bed for support. Serena knew she had to tell her friends about the note. They had talked about the craziness of her mother's past just a day ago.

"My mom left me a letter in their Will" said Serena. Serena passed the envelope to her friends to read. She trusted them. Molly moved to sit next to Diana, they began to look it over. After finishing they put it down and Molly gave it back to Serena. They both fell silent for a few minutes taking it all in.

Than Molly spoke wanting to confirm, knowing it was probably a bad time. "Shallows, like Mina and Lita Shallows" Diana nudged Molly trying to say that she might not know but Serena did. "Apparently they are my cousins." said Serena a little too casually. On the ride back to her how she had pulled out her phone and searched the internet that had linked them to her mother.

"Serena, we will always be your friends no matter what" said Molly trying to cover her insensitive question.

"I know Molly. Thanks guys." said Serena with a meek smile of gratitude at her friends.

"Any time" said Diana

…

"This is Fendi, four thousand. Its not even on sale but my father managed to pull a few strings" said Beryl as she flash her handbag at her weak minded followers. They all wanted it, it was something she loved doing to people, flaunting her wealth.

"Beryl stop teasing them come on we have practice" reminded Raye looking at her diamond watch.

Beryl turned to face the four others that she shared with in popularity. Amelia Cusack , known mostly as Ami. She held one of the highest IQ in the school and rumour had it, the state. She was of middle height with bluish-black hair and many used the word pixie as a quick description. The Shallows Cousins, Mina and Lita, whilst they were related they looked completely different. Lita took after her beautiful brunette mother. She was tall and athletic but had a headstrong personally. Mina however possessed many of the Shallows traits, such as blonde hair and blue eyes. She was known to be somewhat shallow about her appearance but was loyal to her friends. Both woman beautiful in there own right. Raven Shields or just Raye as she preferred, a dark beauty with hypnotic violent eyes and long dark hair. She was known to be very sharp about things and was not accustom to losing anything.

"Your no fun Raye" sneered Beryl and she took off with her group. Beryl was popular by appearances not personality so the four girls chose not to be her friend because of that, they did however have a truce, or more that Raye had so much information on many of her indiscretions that easily would disgrace her family and could destroy her completely however she had hooked up with Raye's brother, Darien Shields and it had improved her rise to fame but he had dumped her soon after he nailed her. Raye knew her brother was somewhat of a player and never stayed interest in one girl for very long. She knew if his friends weren't dating Mina, Ami and Lita , he probably would have tried something by now.

"I can't believe you gave up the chance to be captain so that Beryl would stop being such a bitch" said Mina in dismay, her hatred for Beryl being clear to everyone around her.

"Well we can all breathe easy so it seemed needed" said Raye. It was true that she had given up the chance to be captain of the East High Cheer Squad but it was needed at the time. It was unheard of for a shields to back down, making the choice hadn't been easy.

"Hey Darien, what are you doing later"? asked Beryl who had stopped midway down the hall to talk to Raye's brother, Darien Shields. He was an infamous playboy in the area and yet many still naively came crawling to his bed, for a high school senior he had definitely achieved a lot. Like he had slept with Beryl over a year ago. Darien was known for one night stands, but Beryl was still convinced that it was more than that and like most things concerning her, Beryl was completely wrong. Darien as usual didn't even acknowledge she was there. Whilst he was single always his friends had relationships. Nathan Connor and Lita had started dating only a year ago, due to Lita's pride. Michael Logan and Mina had only just met there five month mark. Ami had been with Zack Tyler for about a year and half but if you asked either of them they would give you a proper count. Raye had been dating Jacob Leigh for two years; he was also Darien's best friend, which sometimes could be awkward.

"Mina, Lita I'm sorry to hear about your Aunt, it's so sad" said a random student than they walked away.

"What was that about? I didn't know you had an Aunt" said Raye in surprise

"Yeah well she got disowned like years ago, I guess she died or something" shrugged Mina.

Than walking toward them was Mark Jenson. "Mina, Lita. I know this is a tough time but know there are always people here for you. Here is my peer councillor hotline. We can talk anytime" said Mark, giving them both cards and he walked away.

"Okay that's it I'm ditching, I need to find out what's happening" said Lita. Mina, Raye and a very reluctant Ami agreed to come.

They left the busy corridor and exited to the student parking lot and got into Raye's which they all went to school in . They then travelled to the Shallows Estate where both Mina and Lita lived with their parents and grandfather. "Are you guys sure I should be here"? asked Ami, knowing that Raye's family was very close to the Shallows so she could get away with going along.

"Of course don't worry Ami" replied Lita, reassuring her that it was okay. They all quickly got out of the Mercedes and walked inside the mansion. They were greeted by there servants.

"Where is my father"? asked Lita who was desperate to find out what the hell was going on.

"He, your uncle and grandfather are in the viewing room" answer the servant. She thanked him and then proceeded to the viewing room. Ami and Raye decided to wait outside of the room. Mina and Lita quickly entered to see their grandfather seated in a centre chair and their fathers standing on either side of him. They both looked up to the screen. Looking at a news channel that they never watched.

"_In latest news, Tyson and Jenna Morasca, the owner of Morasca Consultants, were killed in a crash collision with a drunk driver. They both were unable to be recovered. Serena Morasca, their sixteen year old daughter and Heiress to the Morasca fortune, was taken into custody by social services. " _said the news report. Images flew on the screen of the family at the relevant time.

"What is going on"? asked Mina she looked at them as if to get an answer from them. They turned to face them.

"Why are you both not at school"? asked Joel. Mina looked at her father blankly forgetting that they had ditched to come to the Estate.

"We had people coming up to us offering support and counselling and we had no idea what was going on."

"We needed some closure" added Lita .

"Has it got something to do with this Morasca family"? Questioned Mina looking at the freeze frame of Jenna and Tyson Morasca at a benefit, dressed in evening wear. They saw the sudden change in the, after Mina had said "Morasca"

Mina had never seen her father, uncle and grandfather so scared in his life. Lita was completely taken back. Jenna Morasca, she was our aunt wasn't she?" asked Lita.

Raye and Ami had begun pacing, almost regretting the choice to wait outside for their two friends to exit the room but when they finally did they could see that they learned some information that had changed something. They walked up to them to find out what had happened. "Tyson and Jenna Morasca died today" finally spoke up Lita.

"The owners of Morasca Consultants"? asked Ami.

"Yes apparently Jenna Morasca is that disowned Aunt I was telling you about, she and her husband died in a car crash today. They were on their way to met a client of theirs" answered Mina, softly.

"What, you have got to be kidding" said Raye in shock.

"Come on we better get back to school" said Lita and they walked outside and all four of them got into the car after driving up the driveway the silence ended. " So have you ever meet her"? asked Ami

"No when I say she was disowned I mean it in every sense of the word. She was having an affair with a gardener for three years and left to elope with him. Tyson Morasca was that gardener, she married him. " replied Lita.

The left the Estate and drove back to East High to get to Cheer practice. Changing they got into the gym for practice. Luckily all they had missed was the start of Beryl's lectures on being the best not realising that they needed to practice for that to take place. " Now the new captain at West High was meant to be Serena Morasca but someone died or something so my sources say that it will probably be Diana Chancellor but either way we are going to win against them or some reput

ations are going to be ruined or better yet destroyed" said Beryl. Lita and Mina recalled the name Serena Morasca but said nothing more of it knowing now was not the time.

Over on the other court the basketball team was at work. Raye watch all the girls stare at her older brother as he did drills with everyone else. Raye noticed Jacob and she waved to get his attention. Raye rekindled her focus when Ami tugged her arm to get into position for the new routine that Beryl had claimed would ensure that they would win but Raye and the rest of the girls were all highly doubtful of this.

"Stop, stop. Mina your out of time" yelled Beryl. Mina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Beryl was just trying to emphasize that she was in charge as she did every day, at this point it was really getting on everyone's nerve.

"If you say so" she said under her breath .

….

"Serena, I'm Lily" said Lily Adams with a kind smile

Serena had Molly and Diana standing behind her for support. They had spent the last few days helping her with the house. Things needed to be thrown out and put away. Serena had locked her parents suit bedroom up and had had the task of going into her parents office. They had never hid the room from her, always allowing her to coming in whilst they had been planning events. She remember back when she was a little girl when they had just bought the house and moved from a little unit to the very large house. She would a waken many times from bad dreams, checking her parents room first realising that it was empty she would run across the hall to the office. Her mother and father would always show signs of tiredness. They always knew she was coming. Picking her up either her mother or father would hold her till she again fell asleep and placed her back in her bedroom.

"This is my son, Andrew" said Lily. He step forward, Serena noticed he was maybe a few years older than herself. " Serena Morasca, nice to meet you" said Serena politely.

"You don't seem like you would be related to Lita and Mina, they are all about social statue" said Andrew suddenly. Lily frowned and whacked his arm in dismay.

Serena let a light smile grace her face in surprise "I'll take that as a complement" said Serena.

" Good that was my intension" he replied. Serena immediately knew he was a generally nice guy, which was something she hadn't seen in away.

"These are my friends, Molly Lowe and Diana Chancellor" realising that she hadn't introduced them.

They nodded a quick hello, not liking the face that they were taking away there best friend even if it wasn't there fault but still they still saw it was a theft. " Are you ready to go"? asked Lily as she watched the last of Serena's belongings being placed in a truck.

"Yes" she replied quickly.

"Well we better head off, I'll leave you to say goodbye" said Lily

Serena quickly halted her "That's fine I have my own car" said Serena with politeness.

"Okay but at the very least we will wait for you" said Lily. Serena nodded in reply and said she would be over in a minute. Serena turned to her friends and smiled at them to left them know she was okay but it didn't ease the expressions off there face of concern.

"Serena we got you this" said Diana and they gave her a pretty coloured bag. She took it from her and opened it to pull out a photo frame. It was of them all last year at the national Cheerleading competition after they had won. The squad was behind them with there hands in the air whilst former Captain Avery and Vice-Captain Komiko and Molly, Diana and Serena stood beside them as the most experienced Cheerleaders. They even managed to get Beryl's face in the background and it looked like she was crying.

"Thanks guys" said Serena and she hugged it too her chest.

"Come back anytime okay" said Diana and Molly nodded in agreement. They bought her in for a hug that resulted in them almost holding her tight and when it came time to let go they couldn't but knew they had to there distress at that.

"I'll come back I promise, Diana be the best captain ever, Molly make sure her head doesn't blow up" said Serena and they all laughed. Serena waved and reversed her car out of the long driveway and followed the movers with Lily and her son leading the way. Serena put on some music to endure the drive there which was only forty-five minutes or so.

They pulled up into East Jubann and turned into a small street. After pulling up to a house that looked less spectacular than her home in West Jubann but it seemed to have warm charm that appealed to Serena very much. The gardens where neat and tidy and colourful. Serena didn't look down on people of low-income. She may have always lived in her large but her parents never heard cooks, cleaners or servants but from what she understood they could have afforded it. Getting out she met up with Lily and Andrew at the front.

"Come on we will show you the house." said Lily with enthusiasm. Serena figured because she had had forty minutes by herself it was time to face up to reality.

Following her into the house, Serena felt the same charm on the inside as she did on the outside, they gave her a tour than showed her upstairs to her bedroom. It was a lot smaller than her old room but she liked the large window that went from there floor to mid-wall. It had railings infront of it and allowed her to step about half a metre out. In away it was like a mini-balcony. The room was painted a light blue and had a pearl white ceiling. Thanking Lily for it she began the task of unpacking. Serena did want to ask her about her mother and find out in more detail who her parents had fallen in love but she knew that it could wait

….

"Darien" yelled Raye as she arrived home after the agony of having to practice another bad routine thanks to Beryl and her terrible choreography skills. After entering, Raye went in search for her older brother. Heading up to his bedroom. She swang the door open to find Emerald Ander, Vice-president of the Student council. She was on top of her brother. Anyone could tell they were having sex. Quickly after realising that Raye was there Emerald moved next to Darien, trying to slip her clothes back on. She got up and walked past Raye awkwardly turning to Darien and she said "Call me" and left soon after. Darien moved his arms to rest behind his head.

"You could have knocked" he said sharply.

Raye rolled her eyes. Darien really didn't care for steady relationships; all he wanted was to get laid with different girls. "I need your help" said Raye. She really hated asking for help from her older brother but she needed it.

"You couldn't have waited"? asked Darien referring to what had just happened.

"Oh please grow up now I need a favour from you" said Raye trying to get back on topic.

"What kind of favour"? asked Darien knowing that his sister almost never came to him for help so it must be a last resort situation.

"I want you to go out with Beryl….again" said Raye.

" I'm not even going to bother answering that because I think you know what I'm going to say" said Darien putting his clothes on whilst Raye turned around.

"Come one, please. Did you see the monstrosity of a routine she is trying to make us do" replied Raye trying to get him to see the problem.

"It's just cheerleading, it's not like it's a real sport and if you hate what she is doing so much than you shouldn't have let her be captain" said Darien as he walked out of the room. Raye followed him down the hall.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that and all I'm saying is date her for like two months" said Raye knowing her brother wasn't going to like this.

" Get one of your moron friends to do it" said Darien.

" I just need you to convince her to change the routine that's it." said Raye.

"I'll think about." said Darien.

"Yeah well don't think to long because I don't want West high winning this year again." yelled Raye at her brother. Raye got to her bedroom and walked onto her balcony watching her brother take off in his car. He never was ever help.

Raye retraced her step outside her bedroom only to see her father waiting. "Where did your brother go"? he asked.

"I'm not sure" she answered. Raye had never had a great relationship with her father. She had figured out along time ago that it was because a Shields had never been born a female. Raye was much to feminist to care about his views. "Well when you see him tell him to come to my office" .

"Okay" Raye was about to go call Mina or Lita when she stopped and turned to face her father. "Did you hear about what happened to Jenna and Tyson Morasca"? Asked Raye. She saw a flicker of loss but it was gone so quickly she wasn't sure if it was real. "Yes I heard" he replied Simply to her. "Well apparently Jenna Morasca is Mina and Lita's Aunt that eloped with a gardener, did you know her"? asking another question. "Of course but a very long time ago when she was Jenna Shallows" he answer in a tone that left her know to say no more on the subject. Raye watched him slam the door to his office. Turning back she picked up her phone to call her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The light shown on the blue walls, lighting the room up and in the process waking Serena up from her sleep before the alarm clock was set to go off. Seeing no way of going back to sleep, Serena got up and began her usual morning routine. When it came to deciding what to wear, picking out a white-grey off the shoulder top and grabbed her dark blue skinny jeans. Pulling out her black knee high boots, which covered the bottom half of her pants. She put light make up on and styled her hair to wave out slightly. For discretion she picked up her large black sunglasses, whoever she doubted it would help much in the end. It had been four days since her parents had died yet still the country seemed to be in frenzy. The press had been unable to locate her since the news was released. Serena was hoping they would quickly move on to the next story of someone else live so she could continue with her life as best as she could. Serena let a tear slide down her cheek before she forced herself to keep it in.

Taking her red and white shoulder school bag with her, she headed downstairs to join both Lily and Andrew. Lily was very surprised to see Serena up and about and seemingly ready to go to school. "Serena, you don't have to go today. You can wait a few days if you want" said Lily with concern in her tone.

"No I'm ready" said Serena quickly in response. Truth was that Lily was being too sensitive around her in the last twenty-four hours and she found that it frustrated her to no end for she was not used to people treating her like a China doll with feelings that could break any second.

" If you're sure"

"I am"

Serena looked up at the kitchen clock to see that they had thirty or so minutes till they would need to head off to school. She hadn't really put much consideration into the fact that by moving into the East Jubann area of Tokyo would result in her attending East Jubann High School. She had texted her friends to let them know. Not wanting to tell them that she was going to the rival school of West High. Then she had quickly turned off her phone, afraid of hearing their responses. It was a new experience really. Fearing what her friends might say. Never had she worried about it because they always been supportive but she wasn't sure how they would react to this.

At the very least Serena knew that she would not be alone at the school. Andrew had surprisingly become like an older brother she never had. After she had finished setting up her bedroom they had enjoyed a nice cup of Hot Mocha together whilst Lily had to rush off to work by midday. He had been kind toward her much to her surprise after she found out he went to East Juban High. But really it made sense; after all he couldn't have said that she was completely different from Mina Shallows and Lita Shallows without having met them before. He was set to graduate by the end of the year.

"So Serena are you trying out for the team, they are having auditions soon"? Asked Andrew hopefully.

"What team"? She asked casually.

"Cheerleading, after all you were meant to be the Captain at West high and one of the cheerleaders fell out of a cradle stand" replied Andrew with no dismay in his voice toward her West High history. Serena had fast learned one thing about him. He cared nothing for the rivalry between both schools, to her relief considering the situation.

"How do you know I was meant to be captain and what a cradle stand is"? she asked a little forcefully.

She had been captain for about a day before it had been ripped from her. "East High captain mentioned it and I'm on the team as well" said Andrew for the first time with reluctant. Serena frowned suddenly at this piece of information. Usually she could call out a cheerleader just by action alone due to most having bitchy personalities but Andrew had none of that which she would expect a East High Cheerleader.

"Surprised"? he asked getting her back to reality.

"More like shocked, I didn't really see you as the type" replied Serena before she realized that it might offend him.

"Its ok most people are, I've been doing it since freshman so I'm used to it" he said. Serena than searched her memory for him from all the competitions that she had been too but for some reason she couldn't locate him.

"I don't remember you from nationals" said Serena.

"Well for some reason all the captains place me in the back, that's probably why" he replied with annoyances. Serena said nothing, knowing that what most of the East Jubann High captains lacked was the ability to play to their cheerleaders strengths making it easy for the West to take the winning place.

" Yes you should have seen him when they lost last year" said Lily suddenly and instantly Serena could tell that Lily didn't exactly like the fact that her son was a cheerleader.

"Well we tried really hard last year" said Andrew, as if he was trying to prove something

"I know but you called me in the middle of a meeting at work" said Lily.

"You didn't go"? Questioned Serena.

"Well, I work at Shields Enterprises and I was needed that day, I'm a personal assistant to the Vice-president" said Lily uncomfortable.

"Really" said Serena but Lily didn't comment back on it; instead say it was time to head off to school. Following lily and Andrew out to the SUV parked in the driveway but before she got into the car she saw a brief flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Knowing it was a camera's flash, she ignored it and continued to get in car opting for the backseat.

The drive was quiet; no one spoke and for the Serena was happy. She was deep in thought about everything and what she was going to do now however it was never resolved then and there because they had pulled up to East Jubann High. However before she could even look at the school, she saw press photographers trying to get a picture of her in the car. Serena wished that this whole crazy story would end but it wouldn't at least not for now.

"Is it always like this"? Asked Andrew

"Not usually" said Serena.

She remembered when her parents company had reached a high, making them somewhat of a celebrity and they had to make all kinds of appearances at different charities and organizations. Much to Serena's relief now they had chosen to keep her out of any kind of public press to avoid a situation much like now but they were no longer with her to protect her from such things.

Serena had just exited the car and had felt the pressure of getting around and over the press that mounted around the car. "Well have a good day. Both of you" and Lily drove off. They asked questions took pictures but she didn't respond to any of it. She just wanted to get it over with and never deal with the press again. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Andrew behind her. She waited till he was at her side and they walked to the doors.

"Sorry you have to deal with this" said Andrew as if it was his fault.

"It's a part of life or it is now" said Serena as she ignored the thousands of questions being thrown at her to answer. They opened the doors and got them closed as quickly as they could. Serena could hear nothing but the reporters for the hall was silent. "You need help finding the school office"? Asked Andrew.

"No its fine I can manage, just down the hall"? asked Serena.

"Yeah" nodded Andrew and he went to his locker quickly. Serena walked down the hall and past the students that separated as she walked past as if she was a disease. "Can you believe she is actually here? She was the captain of the West High's cheerleading squad" she heard someone whispering behind her. She didn't stop like she would usually do, to call them out on it because she was in East Jubann now. It wasn't her domain and as it turned out it was her cousins, Amelia Cusack and Raven Shields, they ruled the kingdom here as did Darien Shields and his gang of bad boys.

...

"Come on five more. Do you think that West Jubann are sitting back and taking it easy, no now put some work into it" said the basketball coach.

"Darien are you and Emerald still going out" asked Jacob as he aimed the ball in his hands than threw it scoring a practice goal.

"No, old history, she wasn't that good" said Darien and he repeated the same action as Jacob.

"Everything is old history when it comes to you, screwing and fucking" said Zack bluntly. He always told it the way it was, except when he was around his girlfriend, Ami.

"Have you boys seen Connor and Logan this morning" said coach Brkich, referring to Nathan and Michael.

"Haven't seen them since last night" replied Jacob. He left shaking his head about how youth was wasted on the young. Than Nathan and Michael came running into the gym entering from the boys Locker room. They joined Zack, Darien and Jacob avoiding the coach's glare that he sent there way. Grabbing a basketball they began to practice drills for the upcoming game.

"What kept you guys this morning"? asked Jacob.

"I had to see Mina this morning" said Michael as if that made sense to which Nathan confirmed he was with Lita. "We had to talk" said Nathan. Zack frowned and scored another goal. "About what so early"? Asked Zack.

"Well you heard about the whole Morasca thing well with Lita and Mina being her cousin they had a lot to say" said Michael trying to head off in another direction to avoid having to talk about it.

"She just transferred to East High" said Nathan wanting to get to the point.

"Really" said Darien blocking a score from Zack.

...

"Serena Morasca is going to school here. No way. Wasn't she meant to be the Captain for West Jubann High" whispered a student but quickly stopped when they saw Mina walking past.

"It's safe to say everyone is talking about it" said Mina with dismay. "Just think of her as another student. You don't even know much about her" said Ami trying to calm her down and out of her frustration. "This is serious, whatever she does will reflect on the Shallows name and it isn't even her last name" said Mina.

"She is probably just as worried as you are" pointed out Ami as they walked toward their lockers. " And her parents just died, give her a break" added Ami

"So you're taking her side over one of your best friends, thanks Ami" snapped Mina.

"No, what I'm saying is that you don't have to become best friends with her Mina" said Ami in a calmed voice knowing that Mina was playing her spoilt child routine that she did whenever something seriously annoyed her.

"Haven't you heard, where all playing happy families" said Mina as she slammed open her locker to get her books for first period.

"Wait, what are you talking about"? asked Raye. That was when Lita, who had just arrived and did a heavy walk toward her friends.

"Try all the morning newspapers" she said passing the thick paper over to Raye. She unfolded it and saw the front page. There was a picture of Jenna and Tyson Morasca on the front with surprisingly another picture of Mina and Lita.

_Serena Morasca, Family Support_

_After the death of her parents Serena Morasca has been relocated to East Jubann to live with her godmother Lily Adams (Personal Assistant to Endymion Shields II, Vice-President of Shields Enterprises). It was revealed today that she would transfer to East Jubann High School, which subsequently is attended by her two cousins, Mina Shallows and Lita Shallows. Whilst the Shallows family has given no statements, it is rumoured that they have never met each other but are excited to welcome her into the Shallows family._

The rest went on to talk about Jenna and Tyson Morasca's business and its ever improving stock. "It doesn't sound that bad" said Raye looking up from the paper. "But I wonder why the press hasn't published a picture of her yet and isn't Lily Adams Andrew's mother" added Raye.

"My families reputation is in danger and all your worried about is a picture and where she lives" said Mina.

"Mina, please snap out of it you don't see Lita stressing out about this and anyway what did your parents say about this"? asked Raye as she was giving the paper back to Lita.

"Honestly not much, I think they are trying to ignore it, which is why they never answered the phone when social service called a million times or the press for that matter" said Lita jumping in to keep the conversation calm. "Has Beryl has anything to say about this" asked Ami with concern because she knew that she was going to be brutal.

"No but I think we are about to find out because she's coming this way" said Lita with dismay as they watched her pretty much stampede toward them.

"Hey Mina, Lita. I had no idea that Serena Morasca was your cousin" said Beryl with shock and a little disgust as she looked at her tabloid magazine that as well had no picture of Serena Morasca in it.

"Back off Beryl we don't even know her let alone consider her a relative" replied Mina sharply. Beryl glared at Mina but turned to speak to Raye. "So Raye where's your brother I have been trying to call him"? asked Beryl a little desperately.

"I have no idea" said Raye sharply.

"Well when you see him remind him how lucky he is to be in my life, okay" said Beryl and she turned and walked away.

"You think she would learn by now that we are not going to be her next subject of gossip and Raye did you speak to your brother, is he going to do it"? asked Lita.

"He said he would think about it but I doubt he would actually do it" said Raye.

"You never know Raye anything can happen" said Darien as he walked toward them, with Jacob, Nathan, Micheal and Zack close behind.

"Where have you been, hiding from Beryl again"? mocked Raye as Jacob took a place next to her. Darien chose not to answer Raye's questions. Zack and Ami both had broken into their own conversation as usual talking about exams at the end of the year.

"Are you still worried about Morasca"? Michael asked his girlfriend, unaware that they had just had a heated discussion about it. "Let me make this clear to everyone, I don't care about this. Serena Morasca could walk down this hall right now and I wouldn't care" said Mina.

"Uhh, Mina" said Ami who has stopped talking to Zack when she heard Mina's outrage but was now looking at the doors whilst everyone's attention was on Mina who was repeating what she just said but rather yelling it this time around.

"What" said an annoyed Mina.

"Turn around" said Ami lowly.

Mina rolled her eyes but did as she said. The double doors to the entrances of the school flared open and the flash of photographers camera's almost lit the hall up with reporters asking and surrounding a beautiful blonde teenaged girl that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. "Serena are you excited about your first day at East Jubann high"? asked one reporter.

"Serena how are you dealing with the loss of your parents and will you take over their company."? asked another. They almost followed her up the hall but it was illegal for them to enter so they couldn't and the doors slammed shut with another student beside her, which was Andrew Adams, confirming Raye's question. She was beautiful anyone could tell that from her long blonde hair to her big blue eyes. Raye saw the power and grace she had in her walk that she figure probably would transpire in everything she did, as was every Cheerleader. Raye and Ami could see the similarities between her and Mina, they were definitely related. Lita looked at her cousin and saw that she was probably headstrong, there was no denying it by the strength she portrayed. She felt like she wanted to introduce herself but knew that now was not the time. Mina just glared her with hatred clearly plastid into her eye. She looked at Mina and Lita briefly with no feeling or emotion on her face than turned her head and looked straight ahead. The bell rang, signalling that the first period was starting. They broke away to get to their classes. "So Darien you where, checking her out"? asked Jacob but it was more of a statement than anything.

"She's hot, what can I say" said Darien simply.

"You know you really shouldn't get mixed up in that" said Jacob with strain.

"You worry too much" said Darien with a smirk on his face as two female students walked up to him with a smile on both their faces.

* * *

"Miss Morasca, welcome to East Jubann High School, I'm Miss Haruna. Head of this school" she said in a stern voice and Serena knew that they were not destine to be good friends. "I have been assured that your presence here won't disrupt my students." she glared standing up and opening the office blinds, looking out the window down to the press that still circulated the outside grounds. "I have no intention..."

I know of your intentions now, I expect nothing but the best from my students and satisfactory behaviour, is that clear"? asked Miss Haruna, turning around to once again face her. "Crystal" answered Serena hollowly. Good, ask administration for your student transfer package. Now get out I have things to do." she said and turned around to look once again at the crowded area below. Serena got up and left the room silently. Closing Miss Haruna's office door she preceded to the front desk. I m ..."

"Serena Morasca, student information"? Asked the elegant woman that seemed to take a lot of care in her appearance, for someone that was just a receptionist at a high school. "Yes how you did." Again she interrupted her.

"You look like Jenna Shallows did at you age. She was in my English class when I attended East Jubann High" she answered simply with a smile making Serena wish that she had more authority than Miss Haruna because she at least seemed friendly. Anyway here is it. It has all your classes listed and everything you need. Oh and your locker combination. It will have all your class books in it. You have missed homeroom but give your first class teacher this". Handing her a new attendant s note, Thank you" and she walked out to the school corridor.

Their was no doubt that some of the riches people in the country sent there children to East Jubann High. Its interior was glamorous for a facility that was meant to the educating the youth but remembering Molly's words; any place that people like Beryl Wesson, Raven Shields, Mina and Lita Shallows, Darien Shields and his little bad boy group go to learn is bound to be all about social statue and money' which would explain a lot. Carrying on quickly she followed the line of students to locate her locker and ignoring the strange stares that she was getting. Serena found her locker and opened it swiftly. Knowing she had English she pulled out the book that she was informed they would be reading for the class.

"I heard she was a total slut at West High and slept with one of the teacher's there".

"I heard it was more than one".

Serena turned around to get to class, again she didn't respond but she saw that it was Beryl Wesson, captain of the East High Cheerleading squad. Serena almost laughed in her face at the audacity she had to call her a slut when she had clearly been with a large number of guys, probably putting Sasha Grey to shame. Beryl's instant realisation as to who she was showed clearly on her face. It wasn't until Serena had seen the morning papers that she had truly seen the resemblance that she had with Mina Shallows. Beryl stopped in front of her with her known clique. "Hi, Welcome to East High, you must be Mina and Lita's cousin who there so excited to meet, I'm Beryl Wesson." Serena could hear the fake friendliness in her voice. I very much doubt it, so what do you want "? questioned Serena getting straight to the point and ditching any kind of forced small talk that she would have to endure.

"Nothing from you Morasca but just remember this school is mine and if you think that you can come in here and just own it well think again and also stay away from Darien, he's my boyfriend" said Beryl with a snarl on her face.

Serena frowned suddenly, realising really what this was all about but she had no idea why she would be paranoid about her. Beryl and Darien may no long be screwing with each other but it was just ludicrous to imply what she was saying. I don't know where you get your delusions from but back off, you know they say play with fire and you get burned" said Serena as she took a strand of Beryl's red curled hair. Fake, I should have guess" and She smiled and she walked away, not turning back to see her expression. She saw the room that was meant to be her English class. Walking in, she saw that everyone sat casually waiting for the teacher to begin. Walking to his front desk she hand him the attendants note.

"Serena Morasca" realising who she was, he stood up and reached over to shake her hand. "Hi" Serena said nervously, not expecting this kind of reception from anyone at East Jubann High. "I'm Mr Kimmel, nice to meet you".

"You as well" and he signed the note. "Your mother was friend of mine when I went to school here" he said without hesitation before catching his words. "Did everyone go to this school"? asked Serena implying the staff. "Mostly it's a tradition that has continued." Serena nodded and turned to find a seat. By now everyone had found there place, She walked down to the back row and sat down. It was going to be a long day.

How did it go?" asked Andrew as they waited in line to get lunch. Serena picked up a Greek salad and a cola placing it on her lunch tray than she paid the rather bored looking woman behind the counter.

"Kind of hard to say" said Serena honestly whilst Andrew paid.

"Really why"? He asked.

Let s just say I don't think I'm destine to make many friends here" said Serena.

You clashed with Beryl, didn't you"?

"I wouldn't really call it that" replied.

"Don't you want to know how I know that"?

I think I would rather not know." said Serena knowing that phone companies would probably go bankrupted if it wasn't for gossiping teenagers. "Serena you really need to be careful about what you say about her. She might be very conceded about most things but she can make your life here a living hell. Said Andrew.

"I'm not scared of what Beryl can do Andrew. It wouldn't make any difference" she answered sharply.

Why" asked a confused Andrew.

" Because I'm already living in hell. I had to leave my team, squad and my friends behind and I lost two of the greatest people I have ever known and their never coming back. That's why I don't care what people like Beryl Wesson have to say about me" she said. Serena looked up and saw Andrew looking almost hurt by her sentiment. "I'm sorry, would you believe me if I said I had a rough couple of days"? Asked Serena dryly. It's okay but you know East high isn't only attended by social climbers and rich bitches. You want to meet them" he asked.

"Sure"

Then she followed Andrew to a table that was occupied by two guys and a cheerleader. "Hey guys, this is Serena." said Andrew. One of them was fastened to his laptop whilst the other was playing a card game with a girl who was had on what looked to be a EJHS gym uniform. Serena this is Melvin Hasket, Greg Worth and Rita Mariano." as he pointed each one of his friends out to her. Melvin was the guy that seemed to be attached to his laptop but looked up at Andrew and Serena's arrival at the table. He was short with glasses and definitely not the best looking boy she had seen in her life but he had a soft and timid aura that seemed to project to everyone around him. Greg was taller with auburn coloured hair and black highlights that Serena found very rebellious. Rita, she already knew of being that she was an East Jubann Cheerleader that she recalled seeing at nationals.

"You re the girl everyone is talking about, awesome" said Greg. Serena guessed that his courageous hair suited his personality for all things wild and uncontrolled.

"So you were going to be our competition this year" said Rita with a genuine smile. Every minute she spent at East Jubann made her realise that a few people didn't actually carried the rivalry between the East and the West. Melvin looked up and nodded than returned to his laptop, his meekness apparent. Serena followed Andrew's lead and sat down next to Melvin. Silence fell on the table before Greg spoke. "So are you really Mina and Lita's cousin"? asked Greg before Andrew and Rita could shut him up and the sent him glaring looks. "Serena you don't have to answer that said Rita with sincerity. Serena gave a meek smile "No its fine, and yes apparently I am" said Serena.

"Wow fucking A, and you have never met before"? he asked. Even Melvin stuck his head up to hear the answer. "Well besides the glaring on the Cheerleading field, No" Serena replied simply.

And are you going to join..."

"Okay Greg let it go" said Andrew, knowing he was going to ask Serena if she was going to try out for the Cheer squad, which was a strange question coming from him because usually he didn't care much about it and it was only Andrew and Rita's involvement that actually got him to acknowledge that it was an actual sport. "Okay, fine I'll shut up. Couldn't get a word in edge wise anyway with you guys interrupting me" said Greg and he leant back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't mind him. Look I know you above all of this but I need to give you a heads up on how things usually work around here" said Rita calmly.

Serena stared at Rita and nodded "Okay".

"First be careful of Darien Shields" said Rita and it looked like she was going to say something else but stoped herself looked away.

"That's it" asked Serena, she was expecting Rita to either not say anything at all or burst it all out. Instead she gave her a one-lined warning about not associating with Darien Shields, The infamous player boy of the school. "No but I think you already know the rest. Look I think he is going to try make you his next conquest. He just finished with Emerald Ander. She was Vice-President of the student Council."

"What's your point"? Asked Serena.

"What she is trying to say Serena is your kind of attractive and Darien's going to go after you" said Andrew almost in a shy manor. Greg jumping into the conversation immediately after that "and Beryl is going to be a nightmare to deal with. She still thinks that Darien is into her and they're gonna live happily ever after and the last thing Raye wants is to be suck with Beryl as a sister-in-law." laughed Greg.

"Hey guys" said Raye and Greg jumped in shock that she was behind him. He turned a looked up at her with surprise. "Hey Raye I was just..."

"Save it. Andrew, Rita we need you at practice for the audition plans, last period" said Raye as she looked around the table, she looked to Melvin than her eyes fell on Serena and she smiled "Don't be late" and she turned to leave. "Beryl must have said something to Raye about the exchange she had with you. That s all Beryl has in her life. Drama and if she doesn't have it she creates it." said Rita.

"I am not a loser" said Greg suddenly.

Rita and Andrew burst out laughing. "I'll see you guy s later okay" said Serena and she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Where you going"? asked Andrew.

"Library, I have a Macbeth report to do" she replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you after school" said Andrew.

"Sure, nice meeting you Rita, Greg and Melvin" said Serena, Melvin looked up shyly and smiled briefly before hiding behind his computer. "You as well" replied Rita and Greg waved toward her. She left the table and made her way to the exit, annoyingly people still stared at her, Serena was begging for this to end. "She's not what I expected" said Rita.

"You mean you were expecting another Shallows" said Andrew.

"Well yeah. She looks like Mina, a lot but there is something different about her" said Rita.

"It's probably the Morasca side coming out, are you going eat that"? asked Greg and Rita rolled her eyes. "What do you think Melvin"? asked Rita. He looked up from his computer and nodded.

"Are you ever going to talk"? asked Rita but it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Raye why did you just go over and talk to Andrew"? asked Mina

"I was just reminding Andrew and Rita that we have to auditions to set up and plan for." replied Raye.

"There is no way you went over there for that, it's beneath you. You went over to see her didn't you? Asked Lita, referring to her newly found cousin, Serena Morasca. "Okay I didn't speak to her but I just wanted trying to get a read on her" said Raye in defence. Both Ami and Raye didn't know how to take on this situation. She may have been Mina and Lita's cousin but it wasn't by choice. "A reading, please not the great fire speech again." said Mina.

"I wish you would take this more seriously, I just wanted to see if I could get some kind of feeling from her replied Raye.

"And did you"? asked Lita. Raye pause for a moment. "No" she said suddenly. "Well here is my read on her" said Mina as she gain the attention. "She has no idea how things are done here, simple, as, that" said Mina. Her opinion had not changed. She didn't want to have anything to do with Serena Morasca. "Mina you're talking about her like she is from a different country. Come on, we should talk to her" said Ami.

"No we shouldn't. Anyway ignoring all this, she is still from West Jubann High. In fact we have probably done her a favour by not even speaking to her, don't ya think" said Mina. Ami turned to Lita. "Lita don't tell me you weren't just a little curious about her because I'm really not buying this".

"Okay I'm not going to deny it but this is past curiosity. Mina and I are not going to get involved in this. As far as we see it, she stays out of our way, will stay out of her way." said Lita. Out of the two, usually Lita saw more reason than Mina, however today it seemed they both were on the same level. "And is that you or your parents talking"? Asked Raye to which Ami laughed at in response.

"That has nothing to do with that, I mean she told Beryl her hair was fake, what does she have a death wish" replied Lita.

"Lita, if it was anyone of us who said that too her you know we wouldn't be taking that as a negative and Mina I think you're just trying to make up excuses" said Raye.

"Can we talk about something other than this, anything other than this" said Mina, he frustration very evident. "Fine, the auditions are in a week, who do we have signed up" said Raye much to Mina and Lita's relief. Ami took out a copy of the list and past it to Raye. "These are all so far." said Ami. Raye looked down the list of names on it. "Shouldn't Beryl be doing this"? asked Ami, already knowing the answer. "Yes but unfortunately she doesn't have time instead she is focusing all of her energy on keeping the female population off my brother. " said Raye in disgust. "She really needs to sort out her priorities" said Mina rolling her eyes. "Like that's ever gonna happen" added Lita. Raye again returned to looking the list over and with what she saw, she wasn't very impressed.

"Do any of them have any experience."? asked Raye, making mental notes about everyone on the list. "Not from what I know. It's going to be a problem" said Ami.

"The problem isn't in the people, it's in the routine" said Mina sharply. They had had this conversation so many times however it never changed anything. Beryl refused to change anything, expecting that she would be able to be the best with her routines. It only Raye had become captain, than maybe they wouldn't have that problem but they did. Beryl was just not that good. "Raye are you any closer with getting your brother to date Beryl"? asked Ami with hope that he might have reconsidered.

Raye shook her head. "No, I don't think he will. He really can't stand her and honestly I don't blame him because neither can I" replied Raye.

* * *

Do you know how it feels to find out from a newspaper that your best friend is going to East Jubann High" said Molly, Serena could just imagine the sparks that would be fly.

Serena hadn't gone to the Library to start on her report instead she had gone the gym and hidden under the the rising bench seats for spectators, to call her friends and speak to them. There was a lunch time practice for the basketball team so she was easily ignored by the loud sound of basketballs bouncing on the gym floor the very coach s ability to yell louder than a heavy metal lead singer. "Why didn't you tell us"? added Diana. She had known it would come, the disappointment her friends would have.

"What did you want me to say? Hey Molly, Diana guess what? I'm going to East High for the rest of my high school years. Would that have been better"? asked Serena.

"At least we would have found out from you" replied Diana.

"Serena, why didn't you tell us"? asked Molly, in a sadden tone. I guess I didn't think you would still want to be my friends if you knew. Call me coward. I guess I was scared" said Serena, trying to make sense of her confused emotions so that Molly and Rochelle could understand. "Serena, it never would have made a difference. How could you not know that" said Molly straight away. We have never been in this situation Molly. I didn't know how either of you would react. I didn't want to lose you guys." she said in shame.

"You never did and never will. Not for a second" said Diana.

"I feel I little stupid now, can you guys ever forgive me" asked Serena.

"Well I don't know we might have to think about it" said Diana sarcastically.

"Okay, sure why not." said Molly light-heartedly to Serena and she smiled in happiness that all was forgiven, it was a lesson that was quickly learned and she would never make the same mistake again. Serena, we are gonna come to East Jubann and take you shopping. We want to have girl s day or afternoon, whatever." said Diana.

I really shouldn't." said Serena.

"Yes you should and anyway you haven't got a choice. We will came and get you when you finish school okay. Think of it as a punishment neglecting to tell your friends information" said Molly

"Since when did shopping count as a punishment"?

Do you want forgiveness" said Molly sharp. "Yes, okay. I'm sure Lily won't mind" said Serena, answering quickly and not wanting to refuse them anything.

"So what's it like there"? asked Diana suddenly.

"Diana" said Molly in distress at Diana's remark.

"It's fine, it's not the only awkward question I've had to answer today and its really like you said it would be with a few exceptions" replied Serena, whilst thinking about Andrew, Rita, Greg and the very quiet Melvin.

"I'll tell you all the details later" replied Serena with a smile. Saying their goodbyes, Serena hung up her phone and flipped it back to one-piece. She sighed and replaced it back into her bag. She exited her hiding place and was back in view.

"He is so dreamy"

Serena looked over and saw that a group of girl where looking intensely at Darien Shields. He was tall with dark ebony hair that occasionally fell into his midnight blue eyes. He was tanned and very much in shape, being a basketball player it was needed. Why Beryl was worried that he would go after herself, she would never know. He seemed a little too occupied with other things. Serena actually felt dread at the day she might have to speak to him but she found that unlikely. He was too busy playing basketball and scoring with rich bitches like Beryl. Serena knowing she had too much drama in her life as it was without adding Darien Shields into the mix. Anyway they existed in almost two different worlds. Yes, it was very foolish for anyone to think that they would get involved with each other.

Serena guessed he probably felt the same. After all his father was her mother's ex-fiancé and it wasn't by his choice, god knows what he might have been told about her family and her father's lack of statue in the early days when he was just a garden boy at the Shallows estate before he eloped with Jarred Shallows daughter. Serena decided that it was time to leave the gym. "Okay that s it till this afternoon" she heard the coach yell.

"Darien, hey" Serena recognised her as Emerald; She quickly headed out to leave the gym. So you're Serena Morasca". Serena stopped in her tracks and turned around to find Darien Shields standing right in front of her. She didn't know what to say for a second before she finally found her words. Who wants to know"? She replied stubbornly.

"Darien Shields, Basketball Captain." he said quickly. He sounded so political when he spoke.

"Serena Morasca, No title. So what do you want"? She asked knowing that this wasn't a 'get to know the new student' kind of conversation they were having.

"Nothing at the moment but when I do I'll let you know" he said arrogantly. Serena knew what he was talking about and quickly became disgusted.

"Wow that was amazing, did you come up with that yourself" she mocked him.

"Yes actually" he answered quickly with a smirk.

"Sorry not impressed. See you around Shields" and she quickly took off out the door. Serena could not believe what she had just done. Making a fool out of Beryl was fun but making a fool out of Darien Shields was just dangerous. However she felt a sense of relief that she had done what she had dreaded, having an actual conversation with him. She wasn't afraid of what the people at East Jubann High could do to her and anyway it wasn't like she had said the most insulting thing to him, just that she wasn't impressed by him but she figured that was a new for the great Darien Shields, considering he was such a player.

"Hey Darien what was that all about"? asked Jacob as he came toward him.

"Nothing"

"Nothing, Serena Morasca isn't nothing. Look just this once, please listen to me and do what I'm trying to tell you. Don't get mixed up in that. Mina and Lita are already on edge as it is from what Nathan and Michael told me. We have to beat West High next week but how can we if our captain is off with some conspiracy" said Jacob.

"Being dramatic, aren't you Jake" he replied

"No it is a conspiracy, she is Lita and Mina's cousin that suddenly appeared and showed up here and did you hear what she said to Beryl"? He added

"What"? asked Darien with no particular interest. "That her hair is fake. Anyway she is from West Jubann High if anything, remember that" said Jacob hoping desperately for Darien to see reason. Walking across the court they headed to the locker rooms. Darien would say no more on the subject.

* * *

"Okay that it for today, remember to answer questions five to twenty-six for next week and also remember to attend East Jubann high's game against West Jubann High School"

Serena gathered all of her books together and followed the line of students that rushed to get out of school. All in all it really wasn't that bad as she had imagined it would. She might have fired a couple of insults at Beryl Wesson and Darien Shields but compared to how it could have gone, she was satisfied. Hearing her phone go off she got it out and answered after realising it was Molly. "Hey Sere we are out the front okay" agreeing she hung up and was shocked at how quickly they had gotten to the East Jubann area. They must have ditched the last period to get to the East Jubann area in time. Running in to Andrew she quickly confirmed if it would be alright. I'm sure that will be okay. I'll let her know okay" he said and she thanked him. Serena headed out of East Jubann High School and she almost felt like crying when she saw both Diana and Molly waiting for her in front of Molly's black Volvo. She smiled at them. There's the girl we know, love and have missed like crazy" said Molly and they embraced her with a hug each.

"You ditched last period to get here, didn't you" Serena her together. They looked in shame but it left Molly and Diana's faces very quickly. Yeah well we had too now let's go before we get rich bitch disease" smiled Diana and they got in and left.

"So Serena tell us all about your first day at Hell High" said Molly, to which Serena smiled. She left that she had just gotten a piece of her old self back, she by having her two best friends around her. "Honestly it could have been worst" said Serena.

"Really, I'm just very surprised by that" replied Diana, in the backseat.

"Yeah, Andrew is actually a really cool guy, He is a cheerleader. He is friends with a guy named Greg. He seems to have an obsession with hair colour. Also there was this one named Melvin. He didn't speak that much or at all really and also I met Rita Mariano" added Serena.

"Isn't she on the East High squad."? Asked Molly.

"Yeah." replied Serena.

"Intense. Well as long as you don't replace us" said Molly

"I don't even think that is remotely possible" smiled Serena.

"Good. We miss you Sere, it seems like you have been gone an eternity" replied Molly

"I miss you guys both too but let's not get on that or I think, I might cry, let's just have fun"

"It's what we are here for"


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, I saw the list of people and I just don't think they are gonna cut it, I really don't" said Rita."

Serena sat with her new group of friends and took it all in. She was no longer being stalked by the media and she even found her time spent at East High somewhat manageable. She hung out with Andrew, Greg, Rita and Melvin most of the time and when she wasn't she was giving her teachers long full sentence answers. She had barely seen Beryl and her cousins Mina and Lita since the first day. She only had one class with Lita and that was social studies, which they ignored each other during the whole period so it wasn't a painful experience. She talked to Molly and Diana as often as she could. Their shopping trip had been just what she needed. Having fun with her friends was just a great cure for her depression since she had moved to East Jubann. As for her little moment with playboy Darien Shields well they hadn't been near or around each other since. So much for being a threat to Beryl's non-real relationship. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone. She figured it wasn't something best forgotten because he had seemed to have, more to the point.

"Well at least it wasn't you that was hurt because you are completely irreplaceable" said Andrew

"Ahhhh, Andrew you're so sweet." said a very happy Rita.

Serena smiled; the attraction between the two was so obvious. Well obvious to everyone besides Andrew and Rita. Maybe she would point it out for them later. "Serena, are going to come watch the auditions"? Asked Rita reluctantly, biting her bottom lip with nervousness she herself had not seen in Rita before. "Maybe" she replied. She really didn't know why she would. She didn't care what anyone thought about her but giving people a reason to think she was some kind of West High spy, come to steal from East High. As crazy as it sounded she wouldn't be surprised if Beryl concocted some idiotic story for her enjoyment of antagonizing her even more. It definitely wouldn't be the last time she would hear from her, Beryl had something planned. Serena could feel it. "Okay well please try. I know you don't like getting involved in this but we could really use your advice on who to choose".

She was surprised that Rita would even say something that would lead to her and the East High squad together in the same sentence. Being a cheerleader herself, Serena thought that Rita would get the situation a lot more than a non-cheerleader." Rita, I'm going to put this as lightly as I can. I'm not going to do anything that's going to help East High in winning against West High" said Serena.

"But..."

"And before you ask, I'm not helping West Jubann High either. I'm just staying out of it. At this point I'm Switzerland" Serena added trying to let Rita know that she was just playing a completely neutral part in all of it. "I understand that but I would actually like for our team to win for once" said Rita, somewhat sulked by Serena's replies. "I know but looking to me is just a dead end. I'm sorry" said Serena. She didn't want to make awkward tension between anyone more importantly Andrew, Greg, Melvin or Rita. However she wasn't going to betray Diana and Molly either. "I will say this though; watch out for uneven base stances. The worst thing you can do is let someone on the team and found out later that they have strength issues. That's all I'm saying" said Serena wanting to keep the peace between her and her new found friends.

"Thanks, I'll pass it on to Raye and Beryl, and look it was probably wrong of me to ask you anyway." said Rita sincerely. Serena knew that Rita just wanted help and she didn't mean offence by it but the circumstance just made it seem very impossible.

"It's okay, you want to win. I understand that more than anything" reassuring her that it had nothing to do with Rita herself.

The whole rivalry was straining to say the least. Rita, Andrew, Greg and Melvin had become her friend without question, unlike a large mass of other people. She knew that one day it wouldn't matter. One day they would all get jobs and families, move on with their lives and it would be a thing of the past. Making room for a new rivalry or enemy. However the problem was they were in the present and Serena refused to spend her life in a fantasy. Back on topic, it seemed more probable that she would become president of a country rather than give advice that would lead to help both Raye Shields and Beryl Wesson. Too think what her parents would say. Her mother would say ' Never trust a Shield', to which she would question her on what she was talking about. But now that she knew more about what had happened when her mother had been her own age, she understood what she was talking about. Adding her little encounter with Darien Shields it now made perfect sense. Her father would say something about having common ground and finding a balance of either tolerances or friendship. After learning of her father's past she was surprised he was the way he. He had been harassed by Mina and Lita's fathers and Raye and Darien's father for years. He should have been hard and tarnished but instead he was calm and soft-spoken whilst her mother had been more of a rush filled person. As they say, opposites do attract. She loved and missed them so much.

She could see it clearly written over Rita's face that she wanted to ask her something but didn't want to incase of her reaction. "What is it Rita"? Asked Serena, trying to find out what she wanted to ask her.

"My sister, Amber wants to try out for the team and I was hoping you could give her a hand, you know get a routine for her. She really wants to be on the squad" said Rita. Serena stared at her for a few seconds, trying to see if she was making it up. When she didn't receive that feeling from Rita she knew she wasn't. Serena had met Amber before. She was very kind, much like Rita but she knew that the pressure of hating West High was more forced on her being it was her first year of High School she was still figuring out that there was nothing wrong with making her our choices, instead of following what everyone else did but it didn't come down to that but rather if Molly and Diana would mind. Did it count as being a traitor to West Jubann High? It was something she didn't know for sure yet however a part of her was just itching to help; cheerleading was always something she had loved and had done well and being chosen as West high captain had reminded her that she had the skills. But in the end Serena felt that she had to talk to Molly and Diana before agreeing to help Amber for the auditions.

"Do you mind if I check back in with you later"?

"Sure." Rita looking happy that Serena had at least decided to think about it before saying flat out no.

"Can you all please stop talking about cheerleading? It's bad enough that Rita and Andrew are cheerleaders but does everything have to revolve around it in all of our lives. You're ruining my lunch" said Greg hastily.

"Your just jealous because you don't have any involvement with a team sport maybe if you did you wouldn't mind so much" said Andrew.

"No I would talk about my team sport and torture you in the process as punishment for torturing me." replied Greg rather childishly. "Grow up Greg" laughed Andrew with Rita giggling in the background. Serena smiled again, they really where her salvation at East Jubann High.

"Well we all better get to class. I can't get another detention for being late" said Greg. Unfortunately none of them had a class with her due to the fact that they were in the year above her with Andrew, even very shy and quiet Melvin. "I believe it was ditching that got you all those after school detentions and what's another to the list for you anyway" said Rita with a smile, messing with Greg yet again.

"Shut up Rita" said Greg, proving that Rita was indeed right. Serena decided she would call Molly and Rochelle after school and ask them but secretly she hoped that they didn't mind. Serena walked off to her next class as well as Melvin and Greg whilst Rita and Andrew headed to the gym to help with finalizing everything for Monday.

"I can't believe how much work is going into this, you would think we were preparing for nations or something" stated Rita.

"It will all be over soon. We will get Amber in than make nationals only to come in second again because of Beryl, so don't stress" said Andrew bluntly. A smiled crossed Rita's lips. "Yeah well I still have to wait for Serena's answer. She might not do it."

"She will. I know her kind of people, She's going to do it" replied Andrew.

"Her kind of people, what are you talking about"? asked a very confused Rita.

"Rita it's only been then a couple of weeks since her parents died. She may be closed off a bit at the moment but Serena isn't completely shut off from everything besides Serena is a good person, something that we have really been lacking around here for a while "replied Andrew to which Rita gave a slight nodded in understanding. Entering the gym they walked in finding Beryl in a predicted heated discussion.

…

"Why would she even think about signing up? She will never make the team" said Beryl referring to a name that she had her freshly manicured nail points at. Raye rolled her eyes. She had been doing it a lot lately well when anything concerned Beryl. "You never know, she might bring something to the team. You're going to have to wait till tomorrow. Anyway we need to make this fast, we have a game coming up." said Raye, trying to steer Beryl back on track. Looking at the name Beryl was pointing out, Raye realized why she didn't want her on the team. Lisa Callaway had dated Darien a year or so ago. It didn't last very long, like most of his relationships but Beryl was still threatened by that. She had serious cases of insecurities and dealing with that and trying to replace Rita was hard enough as it was without adding that extra pressure of Beryl. She had done barely anything to help the process. It was moments like now that had Raye questioning her choice to pull out of the Captain voting pole. Really she questioned it pretty much every day since the choice had been made.

"I seriously doubt that Callaway can bring anything to squad" she snapped in defence.

"Right and this has nothing to do with the fact she dated my brother" Raye replied and she left Beryl alone to join her friends on the other side of the classroom, not waiting for Beryl's reply.

"Beryl stressing you out again"? Asked Ami as soon as Raye arrived into the circle.

"No more than usual. It's just that this is so important we can't mess it up and once again Beryl's choices come down to who hasn't been with my brother" said Raye in frustration at Beryl's childish behaviour.

"Well they can't be worse than Beryl, whoever we choose. Just keep that in mind when all goes south" said Mina as comfortingly as she could. "I know but for once I would like to actually win this year. West High is going down, I'm not going to let Beryl ruin that for us." said Raye determinedly.

"You know it" cheered Mina raising her hands up and poising as if she was about to be photographed." Well if all else fails we can always just mutiny against her and vote her out" joked Lita. It was true that if a squad wasn't happy with their captain they could vote them out of the position but they wouldn't do that to Beryl for the squad's sake. Lita and Mina departed to head on to their next class whilst Ami and Raye had permission to stay for the period to make the arrangements for the auditions on Monday. Ami noticed Raye's look of disappointment suddenly (something she could tell that had nothing to do with Beryl) and questioned her about it.

"What's wrong Raye"? Raye looked up to face Ami.

"Well a small part of me was hoping that Serena would have signed up. I mean she has skills and a lot of them. You know she was West Jubann High's Spirit ensemble choreographer. She has made West High's routines for the past two years now. The routines that beat us twice. She could have been useful" said Raye.

"Raye could you have seen Serena signing up, really. Not once have we even had an actual conversation with her. But that's probably more on Mina and Lita's part than ours" replied Ami with reasoning. "And anyway, she seems too loyal to betray West Jubann High and join our squad." It was as if Ami knew Raye was going to mention something like this and already decided on what kind of answer she would give, but no that was just Ami thinking on her feet and coming up with an answer quickly." I know but I figured she could help". Raye had always found talking to Ami comforting. Sure, she had a great friendship with both Mina and Lita but Ami kept her headstrong when she needed it. "She probably could have but I doubt she will and why would she. I mean would you in her position"? Asked Ami. Raye tried to compromise that it could happen but she knew that it wasn't likely

"No, probably not" replied Raye, realizing that she had been thinking the impossible.

"Seriously Raye, I wouldn't worry about it, there is so much going on right now that if you do we are never going to get through it all" said Ami.

"Your right Ami, you usually are"

...

"So she really needs my help well at least that is what Rita told me"

"Serena, why doesn't Rita just train her, I mean she would know what they would be looking for but than again judging on what they keep letting in and what they have for a captain they must have low standards" giggled Diana. As soon as Serena had arrived back at Lily's and Andrew's place (She was still learning to call it home) she had called Molly and Diana to ask about how they would feel if she trained Amber over the weekend. She wasn't going to avoid this, knowing that not telling them both about her being sent to attend East High, she didn't want the same situation to repeat itself.

"Diana, be serious please. How would you feel about this"? Asked Serena trying to get to the point. It was just like Diana to make a joke about everything even when it was obvious that it wasn't a joking matter.

"Well it's a funny situation and you actually want to ask us how we would feel about it"? Said Diana sharply. Serena knew instantly that she was not happy, this was not going to be pleasant conversation, and she knew that much but it needed to be down even if it was just a little painful on her part.

"D calm down. Serena was just asking how we felt about it" said Molly.

"Really well how do you feel about it Molly" snapped Diana.

"I have to say that I'm not excited" answered Molly honestly.

"Look, I don't expect you both to understand why I want to do this but I just feel like I need to. You know how important this is to me but I'm not going to do it if you both don't want me to. It's just Rita could really use my help and she has been a really good friend to me." said Serena. She heard nothing from both of them for what felt like the longest time but it was probably more close to a minute or two. Serena knew them both of them where considering it. So she had a foot in the door for now.

"Okay Serena, you swear to us that this is it, you will have nothing else to do with the East high and its squad again"? Asked Molly.

"Yes, I swear this is it" replied Serena.

Feeling a tense moment coming on, Serena waited anxiety for her friend's verdict. "Fine than, I guess I'm okay with that." Molly said softly with a surprisingly calm tone. Serena was glad that Molly had agreed but she really wanted both of them to be okay with it before she could Rita the good news but Diana had said nothing.

"Diana"?

"I'm not happy about this" said Diana, stating the obvious. "But I know you need to do this so it's okay with me".

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much this means." said Serena, feeling good about something for the first time since her parent's had died.

"But if you're going to do this than you better go all out and show Rita's sister what it means to be a cheerleader, none of that second rate stuff, okay" warned Diana. "You know me, I wouldn't do it any other way." smiled Serena, happily knowing her friends would always support her.

"Well you better call Rita and give her the good news" said Molly dryly.

"Molly when you agreed, I wasn't forcing you too" replied Serena. It was a different situation all together now. They weren't talking about just helping someone for an audition but rather how it affected Molly. Serena had always been able to tune into her friends feelings and thoughts, not in some kind of super power; Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale way but just knowing how they acted and felt in quick response to anything at all. But she found as the week ended she was getting more and more out of touch with Molly whilst still being on the same level as Diana. It wasn't something she was use to at all. To be more correct she hated it completely. "I know but try not to get caught up in this. Serena when we found out that you were going to East Jubann High by a text message I wasn't happy", Serena still felt a huge amount of guilt still for that. She had never withheld anything from them ever.

"But I know that it's just the way it has to be but don't let them change you. I like Serena Morasca just the way she is and she is my best friend" finished Molly, Serena could feel that weight that seemed to instantly lift off of Molly's shoulders, she had said what she needed to say and for that Serena felt more with her friends.

"I thought I was your best friend" said Diana with a little too serious jealous, too which Molly smoothed out. "Yeah but you're not going anywhere so I don't need to worry" replied Molly lightly.

"Well I better tell Rita for real that the answer is yes" to which they all agreed and Serena continued to make the call to Rita's (After locating Andrew's phone in his school bag and finding Rita's number, transferring it to her own phone).

Calling Rita had been like an unreal moment and she knew that Rita was happy her own sister would get a better chance of making the squad. Shutting her phone back into the one piece she stood up and opened the doors that leaded to the tiny outlet outside. It really had reminded her of a mini balcony when she had first moved into the bedroom. Looking out she saw people living just like she had done, normal lives. It wasn't going to be easy but Serena knew she had to continue. Had to find out more about her mother's past when she had been Shallows. Knowing there was still a long road ahead before she found her way back into something more settled or rather at peace. She would focus her energy on searching but not yet, not till later. She still had to help Amber with her audition routine. Something she had to prep for. Serena went inside and closed the doors. She went to her music collection chose a couple of song she thought might work; she put her iPod into her sound system, turning it to a medium level. When the music did play, she warmed up and then decided on what she might use. It took her a little time to figure out a single routine for one person. She almost wished that she was making something for a team because it could look impressive with the right moves pulled together with a group but with one person it was all on them, them being Amber in this case. It had to be spectacular. She hadn't actually done a solo routine for a while but she was up for the challenge. After an hours work she finished it and put it to rest for the night. Serena heard a knock at the door

"Serena it's time for dinner" she called opening it to let herself in. Lily smiled, fazing out on the reason she had come up to see her. "Andrew told me you are helping Rita's sister out for the auditions. Congratulations". Serena sat down on her black leather computer chair that was conveniently placed a meters from her, facing Lily. "Thanks but it all comes down to Amber making the squad on her own, not my routine" said Serena. The smile remand on Lily's face and she took a seat and the foot of Serena's bed, just perched on the edge.

"So how are things going right now"? Asked Lily.

Serena knew this kind of talk. Lily wanted to say something but first she wasted time with simple talk before getting to what she really wanted to ask, like Rita had done earlier in the day about helping Amber. "Fine but you want to cut the small talk and tell me what do you really want" getting to the point rather bluntly.

Lily looked a little taken back by Serena's reaction. Realizing the situation Serena added "Sorry it's been a long day or rather a long couple of weeks". Lily lightened at this. "It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you're doing fine. I know this had been hard on you. "Replying simply, in a brighter tone.

"Well I have been better but it's getting better. What was she like, my mother? When she was my age"? Asked Serena.

Sighing Lily answer the question. "Well she was always a stand out. You could pick her out in a room full of people in five seconds. She had started dating Endymion Shields at the end of the school year when she was fourteen. It finished before her next birthday. She was a good friend and a good person but before she met your father she did see everything differently." Serena knew what Lily was talking about, the change in personally. Her mother had written about it in her letter. Her heritage as a Shallow made her feel above those of low statue but her father changed that. "She was a social butterfly, the most popular girl at East Jubann High. She was many things Serena but when she was sixteen she had started seeing your father by then. He changed many things within her. In the end she was a better person when she was with him and I think she would be very proud of you" concluded Lily.

"Whatever happened to Endymion Shields"? Asked Serena which surprised Lily.

He was her employer after all but she answered regardless. "He married of course. Rhyanna Jenson, she was a model turned Fashion designer. Endymion became Vice-President of Shields Enterprises where I work. His marriage ended six months after his second child Raven Anastasia was born and that was that. Really Endymion couldn't complain, the woman gave him a son and a daughter so she more than did her duty as a company owner's wife. She now has her own fashion house funded by the money she received in the divorce" This only sparked her interest more. They lived such a different life than her, Darien and Raye.

"Do they see her very much? Darien and Raven I mean"? Asked Serena.

"Not that I know of. Now come on you must be starving by now" said Lily ending the conversation.

Serena wanted to ask more but she knew that was all she was going to get from her at least until tomorrow." Sure" said Serena and she followed her downstairs to the kitchen area. Andrew was already downstairs waiting for than to arrive." Andrew get the plates" and he got up getting them and placing them on the dining room table. Sitting down they started to eat.

...

"Serena I can drive you to Rita's if you want"? Asked Lily, early Saturday morning.

"It's fine I can manage, Andrew showed me where Rita lives, so I'll be okay but thanks Lily" replied Serena.

It became clearer over time to Serena that Lily was trying her hardest not to let either Serena or Andrew drive a car and Serena really wanted to know why but she didn't have the time to find out because she was due at Rita's house to begin training with Amber. Serena had created more routines later last night after realizing that she had no idea on what level Amber would be on. She guessed she had some skill being Rita's sister and Serena was aware of her talent but in the end she would have to wait and see where she was. Pulling up to a drive way she parked. She saw Rita exit the front door soon after her arrival. "Thank you Serena so much and good luck, you're going to need it" said Rita suddenly. "Why do you say that"? asked Serena, getting suspenseful. "Well your just going to have to wait and see. Come on Amber's out the back. Once they trekked to the backyard Serena found a very frustrated Amber sitting on a deck chair looking very upset.

"Amber, Serena's here" and Amber got up quickly and joined the so girls, facing Serena she quickly spoke

"Thanks for coming but you might as well go home, I'm hopeless at this" said Amber, sighing in despair.

"I don't give up so easily now go warm up, it's going to be a long day" replied Serena quickly. Warming up had been a painful process of Amber whinnying every five seconds but Serena pushed past it. Rita sat on the same deck chair that Amber had been seated on at Serena's arrival to the house, watching them both work. "You have to work to be the best Amber" said Serena.

Amber pouted slightly but nodded and continued. After that had finished Serena asked to what she had. It wasn't pretty but Serena started her out on one of her easy routines, by midday she had sort of gotten it. They broke for lunch which was a health salad with grilled chicken strips much to Amber's disappointment. "So Serena where did you learn all of that"? Asked Rita, curiously.

"I just do it. I don't know where it comes from" replied Serena hoping she didn't sound like a crazed lunatic.

"Well some learn to cheer others are born to cheer. So rumour has it you made the routines for West High for the past two years" said Rita. Serena knew she was more asking for her to confirm if it was true rather than actually asked her she gave her a statement. Rita never did like awkward conversations. This just seemed to be how she got of that but still got the answer she was looking for. "Well help but yeah" said Serena. It was true she had but Avery last year's captain had put their own touches on them. It was good that they did considering that they knew how to play to everyone's strengths in the squad.

"So if you hadn't moved here you would have been Captain at West Jubann High" jumped in Amber.

"Yes but one of my friends is captain now so it cool" replied Serena.

"That's awesome, I think that the West high squad is better than here" said Amber with a smile.

"Amber" glared Rita; being an East Jubann high cheerleader of course she would react to something like that being said. Even if it was her own sister saying it. "Well I'm just saying but then again it would probably be near impossible for me to get on it so I guess I'm lucky to be at East High" smoothed over Amber and she looked down, not wanting to meet her sister's eyes know she wouldn't be very happy.

"Actually we choose people who have something to improve on. It means that we can train them to do what we do. Some cheerleaders get stuck in their own styles that they can't switch to another, it makes it hard for them to adapted, so I wouldn't worry. You would have had a good chance" said Serena. She had been on the panel at auditions when she had started making the routines for the team Avery or the vice-captain Amberlyn had always let her know what to look for so there was complete honesty in what she had said.

"You really think so"? Asked Amber rather like a child asking for support.

"Yeah but it means you have to be prepared to work hard every day for as long as it takes" said Serena, giving it a double meaning to which both Rita and Amber understood clearly. "I will. " said Amber. "Good, I'm happy to hear that." replied Serena.

"Oh speaking of work doesn't Darien look so hot, I hear he has been working out a lot" smiled Amber. Rita rolled her eyes.

"I think your I.Q just dropped twenty" said Rita. Amber spaced back into reality instead of fantasizing about Darien Shields.

"What"?

"Oh it just dropped another forty" added Rita.

Serena gave a sadden smile. It was like she was with Diana and Molly. She could just imagine Diana spacing out over a guy like Amber had just done and Molly calling her out on it and saying something just like Rita had. "He is hot you have to admit it Rita" said Amber in her defence. "Yeah but behind that ultra-attractive exterior is a jerk who has been with almost every girl in the school. So don't get wrapped up in that" said Rita.

Amber responded quickly to it "Yeah well I didn't hear you complaining last year about that" said Amber. Sparking Serena's interested in what Amber was referring to.

"Wait what are you talking about"? Serena asked. Before Rita could say anything, Amber spoke for her.

"They totally slept together when Rita had a party here when our parents went away for the weekend" smirked Amber.

"Amber enough. Serena doesn't need to hear this" snapped Rita.

Serena sensing the negative energy that was going circling around Rita changed the subject. "Well we need to get back to work or someone won't make it past auditions" said Serena.

She wished she had never asked what Amber had meant after she had felt Rita's anger rise suddenly. Serena had continued with Amber for another few hours, finishing at four knowing that she had done all she could do in a day's work for Amber. "Thanks Serena so much" said Amber. "You're welcome but practice a little more to night and I'll be over tomorrow morning to help you" and Amber smiled and went inside the house to do homework that had been left forgotten because of the training. Rita walked Serena to her car, when they got there Serena turned to face her.

"Well it went well I think" said Serena.

"I slept with Darien Shields" said Rita suddenly, shocking Serena at her bluntness. "Okay why are you telling me this"? Asked Serena. When she had changed the subject earlier she had purposely closed the door on her curiosity on it after hearing what she had. "I used to be in with Beryl, Raye, Ami and Mina and Lita" added Rita. "Rita you don't have to tell me any of this" said Serena. In truth she really didn't really want to hear it. "No I want to. I think I need to". Serena leant against her car and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Rita to continue.

"The six of us where so popular and we had everything, really we did. Being a female cheerleader gives you certain rights, certain privileges you could say. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about" said Rita. Serena understood. It was the control that you could have over the school. It could change you if you didn't know how to control yourself first. "I was mean and hurtful. I wouldn't even look at people like Melvin or Greg. Andrew was always there for me but he hated what I was becoming and I thought he was a loser for hang out with Greg and Melvin. We barely spoke for a long time but it didn't seem to matter to me especially when the great Darien shields started showing an interest in me. I did have a party like Amber said and we did hooked up. I lost my virginity to him, to Darien Shields and you know it's true what they say about him. He is so good in bed. I've never had better sex since then but that's not the point." Serena felt strange listening to it. She didn't know if it was because she had asked Lily about his father or because of that moment they had had earlier in the week, if you could call it that but she listened to what Rita had to say.

"Anyway when I confronted him about it later he said it was nothing, that he just needed me for sex that night and everyone found out about it including Beryl and she told everyone that I was a slut and did anything for attention. She still was jealous of anyone who had anything to do with Darien, even if it was just a one night stand.. Anyway Darien didn't deny it or say anything against it after Beryl called me a slut. I can't believe how naive I was about it. I really thought he wanted to date me and start a relationship. I saw a lot of things differently after that. Andrew took him in you could say after that and I met Greg and Melvin. They have always been there but I had been too arrogant to notice them." said Rita. Serena felt almost lost taking it all in.

"And where did Raye stand in all of this"? Asked Serena.

Knowing that when she said Raye, Rita understood she meant that whole group. "They were indifferent about it but a few weeks after that they all stopped being friends with Beryl. I think they saw her for what she was more clearly than ever before. So I can't say they did anything for Beryl in that situation. I just didn't speak to them much after that unless it had something to do with the squad" said Rita. Serena flashed back in the middle of Rita's sentiment, to her first day at East Jubann High School and something that Rita had told her. "Is this the actual reason why you told me to stay away from him"? It honestly would make a lot of sense." Yes but considering he hasn't said anything to you I guess I was wrong." said Rita. Serena felt the question coming in her answer and as much as she didn't want to say anything to anyone and forget about it she felt that she had to tell Rita.

"That's not actually true." Serena answered to which Rita glared slightly but waited to hear what she had to say.

"When I said I was going to the Library that day I actually went to the courts to call my Diana and Molly to talk to them" said Serena.

"Wait who are Diana and Molly"? Asked Rita.

"There my friends from West High anyway when I was done he kind of came over and talked to me very briefly when there was basketball practice going on" said Serena.

Rita searched her face for anything that gave off that there was more. "What did he say"? She asked in concern now.

"He introduced himself with his titles and made an arrogant comment. Honestly it wasn't anything. He just acted like a jerk as I expected he would. He hasn't said anything since than to me and I sure as hell haven't spoken to him since as well" confirmed Serena.

"Okay, Serena I'm not going to tell you what to do. I know you're not the kind of person that can be told that but please be careful. You have lost some much already; I don't want to see you lose who you are because of Darien Shields. You know I can see why your mum left to be with your father. There isn't much here in the way of fairness and trust." said Rita.

"Thanks Rita, that means a lot to me. More than you know" said Serena with gratefulness clearly in the voice. "

You're a good person Serena and it surprises me that you could have a Shallows personality somewhere with in." replied Rita." Serena nodded and knew it was time to go. It was too deep of a subject to talk about it anymore at that point." I'll see you tomorrow Rita." Rita smiled almost with sadness but nodded in reply rather than speak.

...

"I'm so nervous" said Amber as she waited for her turn.

"It will be fine; you're going to be fine. That spot is yours Amber remember that" said Serena giving Amber some words of encouragement. Rita was sitting with Raye and Beryl and other squad members judging the different people that auditioned. Serena could see that Raye and Rita both showed signs of frustrations, something that probably had to do with Beryl for she just seemed to me checking her nails every few seconds out of boredom instead of paying attention to those who were doing their routines. Andrew was with the other male cheerleaders sitting on the sidelines watching casually without any real interest.

"Next" Serena heard Beryl yell in a harsh tone.

"Just ignore Beryl and do what you know" added Serena as Amber's expression became intimidated by Beryl's tone of voice.

"What if I don't make it, Rita will be so disappointed" said Amber. Serena laughed a little to which Amber looked even more anxious.

"You're not doing this for Rita, you're doing it for you. I believe you can do it and if I can see it than everyone has to be able to see it not stop stressing Amber you're going to get It." said Serena and she left her in the group to sit down by herself but she wasn't alone for long before Andrew joined her.

"How is she doing"? Asked Andrew, as he sat down next to her.

"Nervous and terrified but she will be great" replied Serena confidently. "You got a lot of faith for Amber, Why"? Serena smiled knowing that Andrew hadn't been in a position of leadership or involved in that side of it in any way that he didn't know what she, herself knew.

"I just know it. Amber has something special. She wasn't born to cheer as Rita would say but she learnt it because she wanted to and she wants it bad. She just had to work at it. "Andrew took a moment to understand completely what Serena was trying to say and when he did, he smiled in agreement.

"I guess your right" he confirmed.

"I usually am" she said sarcastically. He laughed in reply.

"You're so different to anyone I've ever met before Serena, your special" said Andrew shyly and he reached forward to curl several stances of her hair behind her ear, to reveal more of her face to him and he smiled at the result. However their moment of harmony was ruined by someone.

"You are so different to anyone I've ever met before Serena, your special" he mocked. Serena and Andrew looked up to see Darien Shields with his friends Jacob Leigh, Nathan Connor, Michael Logan, and Zack Tyler standing behind him, two on each side as if he had planned it that way. Serena glared at him. Andrew was just being nice to her.

"What do you want"? Asked Serena, directly. She watched his friends smile at her rebellious spirit that enforced her strength to their friend and leader.

"I thought we had already been over that, I will let you know" he said smiling at her. It bought her back to Rita's confession of her past that involved him and she became angrier by the minute.

"Don't you have some whore to screw or is it always the people you can't have that you annoy with your presences." she said sharply.

He made a direction that indicated to his friends to leave to which they did straight away. "Why don't you leave us for a moment while Serena and I talk" he said. All through it was a suggestion he said it commandingly that would make anyone want to follow out of fear. Andrew looked fearfully at Serena but she gave him a sign that said she would be alright and he soon departed her side. Serena just sat casually without stress, in a way that showed her challenge of him. She waited for him to speak.

"You got a lot of nerve Morasca" he said suddenly. She crossed her arms over her chest and leant slightly back

"And you have a lot of ignorance's, Shields" she replied. He looked at her thoughtfully

"You know for someone who has just lost their parents you are very aggressive. I guess the rumour about you vendetta toward my family is true" he said looking down at her from his standing form.

"Relax, I don't keep grudges that are not mine" she said softly with a smile.

"Really."

She could almost see he was testing her but for what she wasn't sure." Yes, really. You might want to try it sometime that and having more respect for woman but that would be asking for too much" and she got up and left the gym, she couldn't be around him for long. Somehow, he had that connection with her mother's past because of his father. It was wrong to see it that way but she couldn't help it and after hearing what he had done to Rita. It just confirmed even more who

he was. He was attractive, she would give him that as Amber had pointed out but he was just a player, not worth her time.

"Serena, why do you do that"? She turned and saw him following her up the hall looking incredible strong and fierce. It wasn't what she expected. As soon as he was standing in front of her he changed his question. "Why do you hate me"? he asked. She looked at him seriously.

"Go figure it out" and she turned leaving away from him. She heard him walk away and all was silent. It was the second time that they had interacted she didn't know what it was they had between them but it was something. A spark she couldn't explain that made her aggressive and challenged. She had never felt the way she did toward him for anyone. "Sere, where did you go"? She saw Andrew.

"Sorry, what did I miss"? She asked changing the subject. "Amber got picked, Beryl was angry for some reason, she never liked Rita very much" said Andrew. Serena knew why but she admired the fact that Andrew was being protective of his friend and not telling her what she already knew.

"It's fine, I know why. Rita told me but it's okay. Now come we better go celebrate" said Serena and she walked back to the gym with him forgetting the feeling that she had gotten when she was with Darien Shields.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to the team Amber" said Beryl hollowly

"Thanks, I'm so excited" replied Amber, who didn't seem effected by Beryl's bored tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stretch and get in line. Then we will actually get to see if you have what it takes to be an East High cheerleader" snapped Beryl and she strutted away, leaving Amber frowning with disappointment. She had hoped that she could be able to get along with Beryl at the very least but then again Beryl wasn't a very nice person. Especially after what she had done to Rita. Raye, Lita and Mina than proceeded toward Amber after Beryl left to deliver her usual round of screaming orders.

"Just ignore her because I was very impressed by you and the routine, it was amazing" said Raye.

"Thanks" said Amber shyly. She felt very overwhelmed. She was speaking to her sister's former friends and Serena's two cousins that Serena herself had met before and from what Rita had told her, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since.

"By the way did you make your routine, it was very good"? Asked Raye politely.

"Yeah we haven't seen anything like that since Raye's try-outs" added Lita. Amber halted; she didn't know what to say but decided that the truth was best.

"No a friend of my sister's did well she's my friend now as well. She is very talented" said Amber with her face to the floor as she stretched to try and avoid the conversation.

"Really and who is she" sparked Mina, who hadn't said anything.

Rita had always said that Mina was the standard blonde bombshell with a complicated personality. Amber was surprised more and more about how different Serena and the Shallows cousins where from each other. Lita was very calm and in control with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. Mina was her opposite. She had gold blonde with dark blue eyes and tense moods. Serena looked like Mina but her hair was more silvery with sky blue eyes and had more kindness within her than anyone she had ever met. Just training with her over the weekend had proved that. She liked Serena and really didn't want to get her into any kind of trouble with her cousins. Breathing deep first Amber replied "Well don't you know her?" bighting her lip nervously

"No" said Mina.

Raye and Lita gave her a glare for her sharp tone. Raye than turned back to Amber. "No we don't but we would like to know, she might be able to help us" added Raye trying to break the ice between them.

"I doubt it. Rita told me it took a lot just to convince her to train me and by the way it was Serena Morasca. Well it was nice chatting with you, bye" said Amber and she ran off into place for practice and to get away from the three older girls. They looked at each other for a moment before Mina piped up.

"Well she is right about one thing, she wouldn't have given us a routine and you know what, I don't want it either. God, this Morasca girl is destroying everything". Lita said nothing as she had done lately whenever they started talking about Serena Morasca.

* * *

"I think we are totally wasting our lives here" said Amber as she looked over her ever growing long list of homework.

"Oh, not totally." said Rita smiled. Rita had been too excited that her younger sister had been chosen to be on the squad however Amber soon realized that there were certain requirements for being a cheerleader, like getting a continues passing grade. Amber wasn't serious about getting good grades or getting into collage. She just wanted to enjoy her life with no worries. The innocent dreams of those in their first year, at high school. Still not complete aware of what was to come after school.

"Yes it totally is, I feel like I'm in a monastery." groaned Amber.

"It cannot be that bad, and this is coming from a former West high student. Just keep at it and it will get better" said Serena.

It was their break period and conveniently Amber had one located at the same time that both Rita and Serena who were both in different years. It was meant to be time spend studying or doing homework. Rita and Serena had both agreed to help Amber get on top of her assignments or she would be kicked off the team before she even got to nationals. "Yeah well at least when you did this it was all worth it. You guys actually won whilst our side just barely got second place" replied Amber.

"You know I was hoping that Amber's audition would inspire Raye or Beryl or even Ami to change the routines and make it better but it didn't make any differences." said Rita.

"Well thanks sis for thinking that my performances was inspiring but all it inspired from Beryl was an evil glare, let's just say if looks could kill I would be dead" said Amber as she drew up a draft copy for her book report that was due in a few days.

"What did Raye and Ami say?" Asked Rita.

"Well Ami, I didn't speak to but Raye, Mina and Lita came up to me." Amber's glaze passed slowly over Serena at the mention of her cousins.

"And what did they say?" asked Rita with out backing down before she could get an answer.

"They said that I had a good audition and the routine was great" said Amber nervously, signalling that there was more.

"And, what else."

"Well they asked about the routine and who made it"

Rita raised her eyebrows and smiled at this. "I'm guessing you told them it was Serena, how did they take it?"

Serena was scared to know the answer. Mina and Lita wanted nothing to do with her at all. Neither did the rest of the Shallows from what she knew. "I did and they didn't say much, I actually left and joined the line before they could say anything else but it looked like Mina was about to explode. Raye and Lita seemed more calm, I think." finished Amber wanting desperately to talk about something else, another else for that matter. "Well it's a good thing Beryl doesn't know anything about it, or it certainly would blow her out of the water or off the final pyramid, whatever hurts more" smirked Rita as she rubbed her hands together in a way of her expressing victory. Serena shook her head in dismay. Rita still obviously had willingness for revenge against Beryl but she hadn't been able to exact it yet hence her excitement

"Are you ever going to get over this thing you have with Beryl?" asked Amber with a worried look on her face.

"Why would you care?" asked Rita, just igniting more concern in Amber but she was speechless that her own sister for some reason couldn't see the problem. When Serena understood what Amber was hindering she explained. "Rita whatever you do affects Amber now. It's just going to make Beryl angry and when she can't take it out on you she will take it out on Amber. I would be worried too" said Serena, giving Amber closure that Rita now understood what would happy if a situation like that took place. "I know, relax. I'm not going to go that low. Now come on you have got this work to do" said Rita.

After a few minutes of work Amber through her pen and crossed her arms, Serena and Rita looked up to find out what was wrong. "This is so boring, can we do something that's actually fun"

Serena and Rita looked at each other than looked forward to Amber. "Like what?" Asked Rita.

"I don't know, why don't practice the routine" suggested Amber as she tied up her hair to keep it out of her eyes. It was annoying to have hair in your face when you were practicing.

"You don't need to practice, you have it down. It's not that hard. If we are going to practice lets do another routine. Any other routine" replied Rita.

Clearly she didn't like it and Amber agreed but didn't think that she would suggest such a thing. Amber nodded her head. "So Serena you go anything"? Rita asked quickly. Serena looked dishearten for a moment frowned at the stares she received from not only Amber but Rita had also turned to look at Serena. When it became apparent that it wasn't going to go away she replied "I might" Rita dropped her pen as well and decided to join them and they walked out of the unsupervised classroom to the wide hall.

"So where are we going to do with"? Asked Serena. Look around the empty hall, Rita said "How about right here". Serena looked at Rita with disbelief. "Is that good idea?" Amber showed the same concern that Serena did.

"Sure it is and come on over here" said Rita and both Amber and Serena moved to what they knew was Rita's locker. She opened it and they saw a speaker system. They watch Rita turn it on with her latest version Iphone. Immediately music poured out of them. Serena and Amber found the under tones for the music and they let the rest flow. Just as they started strangely enough Andrew exited a classroom several doors down. When he saw them he smiled and joined them, taking a spot by Rita.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Rita turned the music down slightly to speak. "Just some cheerleading, you know, dance focus." she said. Andrew looked fearful at Rita's leg. Rita noticing the look and said "Don't worry she knows, now come on lets break it down" said Rita.

"Let's break it down, since when are we a break dancing crew" mocked Amber resulting in an evil look by Rita.

They continued with Andrew watching, occasionally he would change the song if it wasn't working but for the most part he just seemed to be checking Rita out. Than without warning the end of class was signalled and the halls became full. Amber made signs to stop but Serena and Rita didn't so Amber continued. Serena felt more alive than she had in a while. More than when she had when she had been training Amber. It was the rush, the adrenalin of performing. It seemed like it had been so long. The students surrounded them and they applauded just as "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga blared out of the speakers but Serena found that it had been changed. The speed of the song, no doubt Rita was behind it. It was more up-beat than usual but Serena loved it and Rita and Amber followed what she did as if they had been learning for weeks. it was like she was with Diana and Molly, dancing with them. Having fun and her life was as it once was.

"Cheer Captain, hello. Move!"

Serena heard someone shout and then Beryl became visible with Raye, Mina, Lita and Ami close behind, preceding them was Darien and his friends but Serena ignored them all. She was strong and with Amber and Rita with her, she felt free like she could take on anything and still win. Like she had with the West Jubann High Cheerleading squad. However it was all short lived when Miss Haruna came charging in.

"Out of the way now." when she got to the centre, they all came to a holt. "Turn it off" she yelled and Andrew in a fuss reached into Rita's locker and switched it off. They all felt the angry that was in her.

"Rita and Amber Mariano, I'm very disappointed in both of you". Amber and Rita didn't know what to say so they just stood there.

"Just get to class. Go now" she said.

Amber and Rita sent a look of apology toward Serena and they left the group, knowing they had no choice. Everyone still surround them. Beryl looked happy for sure. "Serena Morasca, I should have known you would be the source for all this trouble. You're just like your mother, Jenna Shallows. She was just like this. Always wanting, needing to be the centre of attention and for everything to be about her." she screamed

Serena's hate for Beryl grow and she had the great urge to throw something at her but instead she calmed herself and said" You know nothing and my mother's name is Jenna Morasca" she glared at her with self-restraint.

"My office, NOW!" and she turned to walk out of the hall filled student that just watched the display; they parted as their principal headed down the hall. Serena picked up her bag and knew that everyone was probably laughing, expecting her to look down and act shamed but she wouldn't. Serena gave a meek smile to Andrew and taking breath of what would surely be the last for a while as she did this walk of shame she continued. Head held high. Everyone looked at her. Catching the eye of Darien he nodded as a sign of respect. She didn't look for anyone else but continue to the office.

However she did hear the loud laughter of Beryl Wesson but no one seemed to take any notice of her. Serena walked to office, following Miss Haruna's footsteps to the office and passing people as they too moved out of her way. As she opened the door to administration, she saw the woman that had been so nice to her on her first day. "Serena you can go in now, she wants to speak to you." she said in sadness. Obviously aware of what she was about to endure. Walking in she found her facing the window as she had once on her first time in her office.

"Sit down" and Serena did so, thinking it not wise to anger her any more than she was. "Not many people talk like that and I especially don't like it when students do as you did, understand" as if she was talking to a five year old instead of a teenager but Serena nodded in that she understood as much as she didn't want to. She had never liked her from the very first day Serena had started at East High and Serena knew that she didn't like her either. It became more likely that it had something to do with her mother and when she had gone to East Jubann High School but she still couldn't figure out why.

"I'm so glad you understand at least that. Now as for your punishment" Serena saw the spark in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to like it at all, so to say she was worried about her fate in the hands of Miss Haruna would be an understatement. She saw her pick up her School records, which was clearly label with her name across it. "Well it says here you were a cheerleader, how nice. I was never a cheerleader" she snarled but it soon turned to a grin. "What a perfect punishment, since you are so good at making trouble it would be good to put your energy into a more positive activity. You will become a East Jubann High Cheerleader, well at least until they start to compete" she said. She knew about the rivalry, it was very obvious and apparent. It really was the greatest punishment, forcing a former West Jubann Cheerleader to be on the East Jubann squad.

"Are you serious" yelled Serena standing up, not wanting to be around someone that would suggest such a ludicrous notion.

"Yes, you could do some good work with them."

"But they just had auditions and have no spots left" she tried to reason that it was impossible for her to be involved with them, even if she wanted to which she definitely didn't.

"I'm sure we could find a place for you. I after all let you into this school against my better judgment and I was right to be concerned, now I will inform the Captain, Beryl Wesson and vice-Captain Raven Anastasia Shields of this" she said. Serena raised her eyebrows at hearing Raye's full name but she had more pressing matters to deal with.

"You can't do this to me" said Serena. It hurt her that she knew she probably sound pathetic but she just didn't want to believe it.

"You're wrong there, now you are suspended for the rest of the day. I'll call your guardian to come get you" she glared at Serena.

"Don't do me any favors, I'll walk" she said and taking her bag with her she exited the office and soon found herself back in the hall. Going to her locker she put everything back in that she had placed for the next class, which was actually social studies. Closing the locker door she slammed her fist into, creating a large dent. Looking at it for a moment she turned but was confronted by none other than Darien Shields himself.

"Well that was interesting, I didn't expect you to be the rebellious type" he said.

"Yeah well there's a lot you don't know about me and you never will" She said rather harshly as if he was the reason everything had gone wrong or bad in her life and strangely enough, she felt that way at that moment with him standing in front of her.

"You really are mysterious Morasca, I'll give you that but the rest well it's obvious" he replied.

"Really and what's so obvious to you?" she antagonized him.

"Well you're a broken person, lost trying to find there way back" he said quickly in reply to her comment.

"Wow that was amazing. That's really deep. I'm a changed person" she said sarcastically to him.

"That wasn't even the half of it"

"I'm not stupid Shields nor am I naive. So why don't you leave me alone", taking one last look at him she walked down the hall. "Where are you going"? Serena turned to face him as he was still located at her locker. "Well I just got suspended, so your guess is as good as mine" she snapped.

"You wanna ride?" he asked. Serena looked at him, searching for the face that told her he was playing with her and when she could not find it she replied "No thanks, I'm fine" and she walked out of the front of the school. Serena couldn't believe she had been suspended. She never even had a disciplinary record. As she walked down the street, she wondered how she was going to tell Molly and Rochelle that she had to be a part of something she had spent a long time trying no beat. Then she saw a car stalking her up the road and it freaked her out and she turned to yell at the driver, "My boyfriend's, a boxer and he'll kill you" she yelled.

"No he is a basketball player now get in the car Serena" said Darien from in the car.

"You don't know how to accept reject, do you and since when did I start dating a basketball player"

"Just get in the car."

Serena really didn't want to but she didn't like the idea of hiking to Lily's house either. She weighed her options quickly and decided that a short and quick transportation in Darien Shields's car couldn't be a bad option. "Fine but you better no try anything or I'm getting out" and she got in with much reluctances.

Putting her seat belt on she was left to admire its interior. Bold, black leather. There was no denying he came from a rich background. In a way it was a simple of what her own mother had given up to be with her father but then again if she had married Endymion Shields II, her last name would had been Shields and god knows what or who she, herself would have looked like, it really was a disturbing thought, probably something she would rather not think about at all. Serena always seemed to find herself on subjects that she had originally put in the back of her mind but somehow they had crept back into her mainstream. "So shouldn't you be in class right now?" Asked Serena.

"It's healthy to ditch every once and a while" he replied.

"Something tells me that you have been doing this more than every, once and a while" He smirked but said nothing more on the subject. He really did seem like the type. Attractive, rich with a bad boy personality. That was probably the best description of the great Darien Shields. It made sense as to why someone as headstrong as Rita would fall for him and expect it to be the beginning of something. The warning was solid in her mind and she intended to be very careful around him and hopefully they didn't have any kind of casual hang outs in future, she would make sure of it. There just seemed to be so much danger that circulated him and it was something Serena could do without. It really was like that desired simple life was becoming even more impossible as the days went on.

"So why are you ditching?" he asked. Serena felt like grinding her teeth because it was very obvious that she was not ditching school but he just loved to annoy her or so it seemed. "I'm not ditching, I just got suspended" she replied, wanting to throw several very hurtful words toward him as he made her feel every time they would speak. "Which brings us back to why are you giving me doing this" said Serena referring too the fact that he had decided to take her to Lily's from school. When he didn't answer, her frustration escalated even more. Resulting in her sighing. She just really wanted to return to her own bedroom and lock him out of her life, well at least for twenty-four hours that is. "We should go out sometime" he said suddenly taking Serena off guard. Finally getting her reply together she said "Oh that's real smooth and anyway you're not really my type". Take that thought Serena and she smiled hoping it would damage his very large ego.

"Really and what is you type?" he asked very calming much to Serena's dismay. "Well first of all I don't really date your kind, no offence" Serena couldn't believe what she had just said to him. "Your kind" he said trying to figure out what she meant by it. It was very harsh, Serena knew that for sure but he always bought that uncaring side of her out. She just prayed he didn't ask her to elaborate on what she meant or she would really sound like a bitch. "And what category does my kind end up under?" Serena felt like karma had just hit her in the face. "Pretty much your whole "I'm better than anyone else" persona." she said. Silence fell between the two of them and Serena looked up out of the car window and said "Stop right here" and Darien came to a halt.

"What?"

"Nothing I'll see you later" and she got out of the car and ran to a park that over looked a very large river. Darien watched her head toward a court. He looked on in surprise. Their where a few people that surrounded her that he didn't know of, hinting that they didn't attend East Jubann High School with them, he was very curious to find out who they were.

...

"What are you guys doing here, in East Jubann?" asked Serena.

Serena looked on at two of her old friends that she hadn't seen in a long time, Samuel and Birdie Tsukino. "Well we moved here a few days ago." They had gone to school together in before high school. Molly, Diana, Birdie and Serena had been very close friends. Birdie was also Avery's younger sister. When their parents had separated Birdie decided to become emancipated when she was fourteen. She had been dating Sam for six months. They got married a year after she got emancipated much to her parents dismay. Serena hadn't seen her since

"I got a job out here and B decided to go back to school." said Sam.

"We heard from Diana and Molly that you had moved here. I'm sorry about what happened" said Birdie softly, worried how Serena would react. "It's okay. I can't believe you guys are here, wait what are you guys doing" she said after hugging them both. Serena really wanted to know what they were doing on the court.

"We wanted to have a game, but you know one on one isn't really that much fun. You want to join" replied Sam with enthusiasm. He shot a goal and recollected the ball. Molly and Diana had always been strictly into dancing and cheering. Diana and Serena had played basketball before Serena had joined Diana and Molly in cheering.

"Yeah I'd love too" replied Serena.

"Hey Sere, who is that guy checking you out?" asked Birdie looking behind her. Serena turned and saw Darien was still there. "A friend of mine you could say." she said smiling that he was still there.

"Does he know how to play, we can do girls verses guys" said Birdie

"He definitely knows how to play" and Serena walk over to the driver's side window. She leaned in and looked down at him. "You up for a friendly game of basketball. Only fun allowed?" asked Serena. When he agreed Serena smiled and they walked to the court. "B, Sam this is Darien Shields. Darien this is Birdie and Sam Tsukino". Serena smiled hoping that Darien wouldn't act like a total jerk to Birdie and Sam. "Serena tells me you got game" said Sam and they started to play. It was a tie-game. Something that Serena saw surprised Darien. He was always confident that he could win and it had nothing to do with the fact that Hemi couldn't handle himself in the game; it was just they were both just pretty evenly matched with Serena and Birdie.

"Okay you guys I've got an idea" said Birdie. Serena saw the wheels turning in her head and she was a little worried to what idea she had. "Serena and Darien, you guys are awesome you should play one on one" suggest Birdie. She had seen that there was something between them. "Hey but..." Sam had wanted to continue to play but Birdie stomped on her husband's foot to signal not to get involved or there would be trouble later that night.

"Yeah great idea" stuttered Sam.

"If I win Serena, you have to go out with me" said Darien suddenly, Birdie smirked evilly that her little plan was working.

"And If I win... "Serena walked up to him whispered something to which he paused and frowned but agreed none the less. Serena knew he was confused by her request and she hoped that he would understand it later.

"Okay play fair" yelled Sam and they continued.

Serena challenge him, there was definite evident of it. Serena scored the final goal and won. Birdie applauded and Sam nodded his head in satisfaction. Darien was beside himself with shock, he had never lost. Literally he had never lost a game that he had played in. " Well I believe my work here is done, I'll see you both later. Birdie, see you in school" said Serena, knowing she would be going to East Jubann High. Serena had been having so much fun that she completely forgot why she had left school early for being suspended and that she had a problem coming up, being on the East High squad.

"So are you still going to take me home?" asked Serena, before she stopped herself from using the word, home.

"Sure" he replied simply. They drove down the street, leaving Birdie and Sam behind.

"Your serious about this" said Darien, talking about the deal that was made.

"Yes, completely." Serena noticed Darien tensing up "Relax it's not like I'm asking you to go have a full time relationship or something" said Serena, thinking that would have been a funny idea with Beryl in the mix. Serena looked at Darien again and saw he look frustrated that he had lost. He really didn't have good sportsmanship.

"Look I can offer you friendship but that's it right now" she said, a little confused herself. She was talking to Darien Shields, it's not like he would be effective by this. He could have any girl in school he wanted, well except for her and Rita that is.

"So when did you learn to play?" asked Darien.

"Before I was a cheerleader, I played basketball. My dad actually did it in high school but he gave it up when he graduated anyway he taught me a lot of things. Birdie was always very good at it. It's probably how we became good friends. She has three older sisters who were all cheerleaders and she just chose a different path you could say"

"Why'd you give it up?" he asked.

"I really don't know why, I guess I just made a new destiny"

They pulled up where Serena lived; Serena didn't recall giving him directions so she was curious as to how he knew where she lived. When she questioned him about it he didn't give her an answer. "Well thanks, it was a good game we had" and she took her seat belt off and went to open the door but before she could Darien pulled her back by her arm and kissed her. When it was all over, Serena pulled back and looked up at him, almost fearfully. "You really shouldn't have done that"

"Serena, I don't know what you have heard about me but it really is all just exaggerated"

Serena really wanted to believe him but she knew he was lying to her. Everything that she had been told had to be right and he had confirmed pretty much all of it himself. "You and I both know that isn't true" and she got out of the car but before she did she bent over and looked into the car with her hands placed over the open car window seal. "Also don't forget, we had a deal, I'll see you at school" and Serena walked inside the house.

* * *

Beryl exited the room looking both angry and annoyed. Raye followed but departed from her side when she saw her friends. "What was that all about?" asked Lita. Raye looked nervous for the first time in her life. "Well we are getting a new cheerleader."

"So Amber can't be on the team anymore." said Ami

"No, no. Amber's still on the team but it seems that as well as being suspended Serena is going to be our newest cheerleader, well at least for games anyway"

"What, you are kidding" said Mina, with a little more self-control than usual

"No I'm not. We are just going to have to deal with it and move on" said Raye and she turned to leave but Mina grabbed her arm before she could. "What do you mean, deal with it. You are happy that she is on the team" said Mina. Raye looked to Ami, and she looked down in shame. Ami had spoken to Mina about what they had talked about.

"And what if I did. She is very good." and Raye left to go to her next class. "That's it, I'm going to deal with this once and for all" said Mina, leaving Ami and Lita behind. Mina went to her car and unlocked it. From their she drove to Andrew Adam's house, using her GPS, since she had no idea where he actually lived. However before Mina could course tension any more than there was, a heated discussion was already going on between Lily and Serena.

"Suspended, you got suspended" said Lily as she paced back and forth in the lounge room in front of Serena who was sitting on the couch. "I was just dancing with Rita and Amber that was it" said Serena. Lily stopped and glared at Serena. "How do you think your mother would feel if she knew about this?"

"Would you all just leave her out of it and anyway if she did, she would know that what I was saying was the truth." said Serena and she got up and climbed the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Lily sighed and sat down on the couch in Serena's place and Andrew walked into the room he looked at his mother that showed that there was more to the story than she had been told.

"What?"

"I was there, I saw it and they were just dancing. That was it" said Andrew.

"Well than what's this I hear about her doing vulgarity movement?" she asked in a critical voice.

"Mum she wasn't pole dancing for Christ sakes"

"Watch your language, Andrew Shane Adams" she said.

"Okay, okay sorry but serious you shouldn't treat Serena like this, she did nothing wrong and she is already having a hard enough time as it is without adding this to it" and he left the room. Lily reflected that the situation was not as it seemed walked to Serena's room and knocked on the door.

"Serena, can I come in?"

"Okay" she answered hollowly.

Lily walked in and faced Serena. "Andrew just told me what happened, briefly of course. Honestly Serena, the principal made it sound like you had done something more to the extreme, I'm sorry". Serena didn't think too much about it but replied

"Sure, whatever".

Lily knew that she wouldn't get any kind of a good honest response from the angry teenager so she nodded and left the room. Serena was actually preparing herself for telling Diana and Molly about everything. The squad, dancing in the hall and about Birdie and Sam. Serena knew she couldn't put it off. So she dialled the number. Hey Sere, Rochelle and I were just talking. You up for it?" asked Molly. She sounded happy but Serena knew she would have to change that.

"Sure, that would be great" When Rochelle came on the line, Serena got nervous but she knew that it was what she had to do.

"Serena, what's up did Rita's sister make the team?" asked Diana.

"Yeah she did, that's actually half of why I called."

"What happened?" asked Molly with worry. "Rita, Amber and I had a free period and so we got bored, so we went out into the halls and decided to do a routine, a fresh one by the way" Diana and Molly really wanted to know where Serena was going with all of this. "Anyway the principal wasn't happy about and I got suspended for the rest of the day".

"Well that does sound so bad, you really had me thinking it was going to be worst" Diana sighed in relief.

"No wait, there's more anyway she says that I have too much energy and I'm using it in a negative way so as my punishment she said I have to join the East Jubann cheerleading squad."

"WHAT?" screamed Molly.

"Is that legal?" asked Diana.

"What do you think, of course its legal" shouted Molly.

"Look guys at the very least I only have to do it up until a national, that's it. I don't even have to compete with them" said Serena, trying to tell them that as much as she didn't like it, she didn't have to compete with them, just be at the games and practices. "Is there anything we can do about this?" asked Diana.

"Not if I don't want to be expelled"

"So there is nothing we can do?" asked Molly

"No"

They spent another hour coming up with ways to get out of it but in the end they all knew it was impossible. "You know I ran into Birdie and Sam today at the river park court here". Silences fell quickly. "So when were you going to tell me they were going to be here?" asked Serena, who was very happy to not be talking about her cheering with East Jubann High School. "Well it was kind of a surprise. They drove pass your house to stop in but when they saw you weren't there they came to my place" replied Molly.

"We told them what had been happening and they wanted it to be a surprise. You finding out that they moved to East Jubann" added Diana

"Well it was a surprised I played a game of basketball with them and Darien" said Serena, hoping they would miss that detail but of course they didn't. "Wait, Darien Shields?" Serena knew they would point that out to her. "Yeah, it's a long story anyway we had a game with them and then he dropped me home, it was no big deal." said Serena. It was but she didn't that her friends could take all the information she was giving them in on shot without them exploding. It was probably best to tell them later.

"Okay this is too much for one day" said Diana.

"Well I have to go, Lily's calling". She wasn't but she want to give her friends time to take all of it in and they really couldn't with Serena talking to them and giving them even more information and she hung up quickly. Serena felt different after talking to her friends. She wasn't as angry that she had to cheer with the East Jubann squad. Well as angry as she should have been. Serena felt a change within her. There were just so much unwanted problems. The squad, Darien and unfortunately, her friends. She just felt distant toward them. More than she had ever been before. Serena just didn't know what so do now. What could she do? She really needed some peace so she got up and walked downstairs, walking straight past Lily. Then she took a turn outside and sat down on the veranda leading to the backyard, letting the sun warm her face.

...

Mina arrived at the Adams house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, to Andrew's mother. Before Lily could do or say anything Mina said "I need to talk to Serena, Is she here?" Mina saw the shocked expression, she knew who she was but didn't say anything of it. "Yes come in" and she opened the door. Mina walked in and quickly examined the interior, she wasn't impressed.

"Well why don't you wait in Serena's room, while I find her" she said. Mina nodded arrogantly.

"It's up the stairs, two doors down on the right." she instructed.

Mina turned quickly and walked up the stair before Lily could say anything else. When Mina got to the door she opened it and closed it behind her. Looking around, she saw that it appeared very neat and tidy. Several photo frames caught her eye. She walked across the room to look at them. She saw a few that clearly looked like Serena with her parents. Mina looked curiously at her disowned aunt. She looked happy, like she didn't care what she had to give up too marry someone of low class and no statue. Putting it down again, she picked up a picture of Serena and four other people from last years cheerleading championship. They were dressed in West Jubann's cheerleading outfits. One of them she recognized as Avery Bundy, the captain of the squad, the other three she was unsure as to who they were. Than the door opened and the picture fell out of Mina's hand. It was Serena, her cousin at the door.

"Out of all the people I didn't expect to see today outside of school, you would have probably been on top of the list." said Serena. Looking down, she saw the broken frame, with the picture that was given to her by Molly and Diana before she had moved to East Jubann. "You can sit down if you want" said Serena, to which she did on the chair on the other side of the room. Serena picked up the frame and emptied the broken glass into a bin. She then took the picture out of the frame and through it out as well. She proceeded to put the picture into a draw, hiding it away. Serena then turned and leant against the wall, facing Mina.

"Sorry about the picture" said Mina.

"Sure you are, what do you want?" Serena asked bluntly.

"Honestly I just came here to clear a few things up" replied Mina.

Serena smirked lightly, knowing that she had a very good idea of what Mina had to say. "I think I know what your going to say. Basically, you stay out of my way and I say out of your way. It's okay, I gotcha" said Serena. That had pretty much been what Mina had come to say. "Well you got it all figured out." said Mina. Serena knew there was something else, there had to be. "What else did you want to say?" Mina got up and stood on her feet.

"You know my father said that you where nothing trouble" replied Mina.

"Well he probably wouldn't be the only one to say that lately"

"What I want to know is, did you want anything from us or are you planning to sue?" asked Mina. There was silence between them till Serena burst out laughing. "What for? The last time I check disowning family member's because they don't marry who their told to, is still legal".

"Yeah I suppose it is" said Mina indifferently.

"Look Mina, I understand your family wants nothing to do with me, when they cut my mother off, it probably meant her children too but the thing is, I can live with that. I don't know you or your cousin and you all certainly don't want to know me. I didn't go to East Jubann high so I could meet my mother's long lost family. I went there because I had too, nothing more, nothing less."

"It's a shame really, you would have gotten on well with my grandfather, he is stubborn as well. Anyway I'm glad we could clear this up". Just as Mina was about to leave Lily walked in "Serena we are having an early dinner, oh sorry did I interrupted?" she asked.

"No, you didn't." replied Serena.

"Oh well Mina would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Lily.

"No I really must be getting home" said Mina but Lily had other Ideas. "You should really stay for dinner, well it settled. I'll put an extra plate out".

"Lily" yelled Serena but she had already left the room. Serena turned to back to Mina. "It's okay, you don't have to stay. Lily can be overbearing sometimes and I would think you father wouldn't approve of it" said Serena knowing it would make Mina feel challenged. "Well I'm sure I could spare sometime" said Mina. Serena smiled, thinking that that kind of thing used to always work on herself. "Dinner might not be ready now so Andrew is going to show me the routine you are all doing, you can come if you want"

"Sure, why not" Mina snarled, returning back to a moody personality, making Serena smile inwardly. Mina followed Serena downstairs and Andrew was conveniently standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Wow, I think I'm seeing double" said Andrew.

"Shut up, Andrew" they both said. It made for an awkward silence. "Well come on lets practice" said Andrew. They did practice for about twenty minutes and the routine was already driving Serena crazy. "You really do this?"

"Yeah, Beryl is a little unoriginal at times Why, what would you do?" asked Andrew, spinning a whole new conversation, it was sad but Mina was left forgotten a times. She just wasn't in her element. She wasn't empowered and she wasn't with her cousin or Ami and Raye.

"Serena, Andrew, Mina dinner is ready" said Lily from the kitchen. "Finally" said Andrew and they made their way to the dining room. Sitting down Lily went around and gave them each a huge plate of spaghetti. Mina looked on in shock whilst both Serena and Andrew dug in. "Mina, what's wrong?" asked Lily.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to a good home cooked meal" said Mina but it was obvious she was lying.

"Really, well that's a shame. I've been doing it for ages with Andrew. Haven't I?"

"Pretty much, hey Serena what did you do?" asked Andrew. Mina actually seemed to want to know the answer. "Well my mom actually loved cooking, every night without fail. We would all sit down, just like this and talk about how our day was while we ate. It was good" said Serena with a meek smiled. "See Mina, everyone needs a good home cooked meal by their mother, It really is the best thing" said Lily and they continued to eat and talk. When they were done Lily collected the dishes from the table and said "Serena, why don't you show Mina out while Andrew and I get these washed and cleaned.

Serena nodded and walked Mina to the door. "Well tell Mrs Adams I said thank you for dinner?" said Mina.

"It's just Miss and I will." said Serena.

"I hope you didn't get the wrong idea by this" said Mina.

"Don't worry, I didn't. It's not like you wanted to stay, I just dared you into it"

"No you didn't anyway I have to go" Mina replied childishly.

"Sure I'll see you at school or practice" and Mina nodded. This wasn't the start of a close friendship or even a cousin friend's kind of thing but it was a start. They weren't unfamiliar any more. Serena wave lightly and Mina drove away. "See, that wasn't so bad" said Lily, sneaking up behind Serena. "I can't believe you did that" she said making Serena jump and she then proceeded to close the front door. "What, scare you or invite the cousin you have never spoken with before to dinner?"

"Both" she snapped. "Yeah well consider it as your punishment for getting suspended" said Lily as she walked back into the kitchen. "Hey, that wasn't my fault and anyway punishment has been really over down a lot today" and Lily smiled with empathy. "Okay don't see it in that light but rather you just had a real conversation with your cousin be thankful for that" said Lily. It had really been a long day. Serena felt a headache coming on.

...

"Mina, where have you been? Your parents were about to call the missing persons unit" said Lita as she watched her cousin walk in the front door. "I was out; just let them know it's all fine"

"No you can tell them yourself", Mina look at her parents as they entered the room. Joel Shallows was very tall and well built. Mina watched her father's jaw tense up with displeasure. Her mother, Mari Shallows (formally Mari White) signed with relief that Mina was back safely home. "I just went out to sort a couple of things out, it was nothing" said Mina, trying to reason that she was not endanger by any means. Joel looked to his niece Lita and said "Lita I think you should join the rest of us in the dining room whilst I talk to Mina" said Joel. Lita nodded and walked away. Mari had wanted to stay but Joel also sent her way to join the family. "Your Aunt Leah was upset to hear you couldn't be here for the dinner, she helped supervise everything for your brother's birthday." said Joel.

"I'm sure they will all live" snapped Mina.

"When will you learn? When my father names me as heir, you will be the first one in line for the estate after me" stressed Joel.

"Give it to my brother if you love him so much" said Mina and she took off upstairs to her bedroom to call Michael.

She picked up her bedroom line phone and dialed his number. "Hey beautiful, what's up?"

"Just stress filled life with stressful parents other than that the usual." and Mina went on to give a recount of the day which had Michael questioning her judgment when she got to the part about Serena but she moved on to something else and they talked for another couple of hours.

"You know, sometimes I think Serena got the better deal with her mother eloping to West Jubann with Tyson Morasca" said Mina

"Really. How so?" Asked Michael.

"She doesn't have to deal with all this drama."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Includeds missing chapter and chapter 6, making it one long read so please if your all holding you breah till you finish this chapter don't because you will probably die, enjoy.**

Serena woke up the next morning hoping for a better day than the last but inside she had felt sick the next morning after getting suspended, Being forced on to her former rival squad, turning down East Jubann High's golden boy Darien Shields and having Mina over for dinner. It really was a lot to hand in a day but it was about to get worst. "Serena, I know that what happened yesterday with the suspension was not your fault, I understand. Truly I do. But what the hell is this?" Asked Lily and she handed Serena a morning newspaper.

Powerful High School Sweethearts

Heiress of Morasca Consultants, Serena Morasca was seen on the East Jubann Riverside Basketball courts with the Heir of Shields Enterprises, Endymion "Darien" Shields III. They where accompanied by two unidentified friends of Serena Morasca and were engaged in a

_game__ of Basketball. _

Serena quickly skimmed the article. Something she did a lot when a section on her was being publication in a newspaper or a magazine. They had two black and white pictures of them. The first was when Darien had been trying to guard her from shooting a goal. The last was when Serena had walked up to him and whispered in his ear what her conditions if she won the game. It definitely looked like a very intimately moment. However it wasn't and now the world had this image that she was dating Darien.

_The game__ ended with victory for Serena Morasca, winning against the High School All-Star player. A source says that Morasca's father was a former High School Basketball player and she herself played basketball before becoming a Cheerleader. It is unconfirmed if Morasca is using her new found love as away to get over the lose of both her parents, Jenna and Tyson Morasca or if this is the start of genuine High School romance._

"I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you after school" and before she could reply Serena grabbed her school bag and ran outside. "Andrew, you ready to go?" asked Serena. Andrew was outside just switching off the watering system.

"Sure" and he joined her in her car." So that stuff in the newspaper. Pretty Intense"

"Especially considering I'm not dating him." said Serena with dismay

"You mind if I ask what actually happened." Asked Andrew, hoping Serena would not get distressed with him but if she did, he would understand. "Why not, the rest of the world seems to think they need to know. After I got suspended, he offered me a ride home. I stopped by the East Jubann river court because I saw two old friends of mine"

"So they were the two unidentified friends".

"Yes. Anyway we started playing a game with them and Darien made a deal that if he won than I would go out with him. "Serena hadn't really seen it as something that could be blown out of proportion but it had and she couldn't change it to make people think other wise."Judging from all of this he didn't win. Wait what did you get if you won?" Asked Andrew, who was already on edge that Serena, was around Darien after she knew about what had happened with Rita.

"It's not really important right now" said Serena.

...

"Your Dad is still really pissed at you for showing up late for Jayjay's birthday dinner last night" said Lita. She stood in front of a floor to ceiling mirror, appealing mascara to her eye lashes. "It wouldn't be the first or the last time" Mina comments and she changed her outfit for a third time. "Are you talking about being late or annoying you're Dad?

"Probably both and anyway he already has a favorite child, so I don't know why he cares. Jayjay sure as hell doesn't." snapped Mina

"You know you really have to stop putting this all on Jayjay. It's not his fault" said Lita.

"Oh please, like he doesn't enjoy basking in the realms of glory and how he is going to be bring about change and success for this family. Yeah I heard the speech he gave at dinner."

"First your brother is only ten so don't push him so hard and who knows who grandpa Jarred is going to choose. It could be my Dad or your Dad or maybe even you." said Lita. Jarred was dying as much as he denied it. He refused to be pushed around in a wheelchair and insisted that he do much of everything himself however it didn't escape the fact that he would have to choose an official heir soon. "Well my Dad seems to think it's going to be him and it probably is but what ever I really don't care" replied Mina, finally deciding on what she was wearing. "So you still haven't told me where you went last night" Lita had desperately tried to find out what had happened but it seemed impossible. When Mina didn't want anyone to find something out, she hid it so deep that many would find out about it. However sometimes she just needed a little encouragement.

"Okay, I went to see Serena" said Mina. Lita was somewhat surprised. When Mina had left school, she knew that she was out to tie up loose ends but she hadn't been sure where.

"How did it go?" asked Lita with a certain amount of judgment toward Mina's decision to see the cousin that they had ignored since she had shown up at East Jubann High.

"Fine. We just talked about where we stood than Andrew's mother conned me into having dinner with them. It wasn't that bad I guess." Mina got her bag and put what she needed into it and Lita followed, doing the same. "What did you talk about?" Asked Lita curiously. Mina sighed and said "Honestly she pretty much knew what I was there for. We just decided to stay out of each other's way, you know. The rest is history.".

"So what was it like, talking to her?"

"Ordinary, I guess. We went over that routine that Beryl gave us. You know it's getting worst. Something has to give" replied Mina.

"I know, I talked your parents and mine into going to the Friday games, against West Jubann High so I really don't want to look like I fool. We need to sort this out." said Lita. Mina agreed but they left Mina's bedroom and went downstairs for breakfast. "I can't believe you got them to come. It's going to be a nightmare. You know my father still doesn't understand why I didn't make Captain or you even." groaned Mina.

"We will figure this all out later." replied Lita simply. Lita was usually the most together out of the two but with the complications that just kept mounting up, it was becoming increasingly hard to keep a cool and collected composure. Nathan had even noticed the change in her. He had just tied it into the fact that Serena had showed up and the stress of the squad but it was deeper than that. They both reached the dinning room.

Joel and Jefferson sat on either side of Jarred who sat at the head of the table. Mari and Leah had yet to arrive as well as Jayjay. Joel noticing his daughter and said "So you finally decided to grace us with you presences Mina." he glared. Mina didn't reply, just glared back at her father than she sat down with Lita. "Dad I'm so glad you are all going to go to the game" smiled Lita. Jefferson looked up. Lita was his only child but he was never close with her, he had left that to his wife Leah. "Of course Lita" and said nothing more. Mari and Leah soon came and took seated themselves next to their husbands.

"Jayjay isn't feeling well so I have called the doctor" said Mari. Mina looked at her mother. Before she had been Mari Shallows she had been Mari White, daughter of a wealthy businessman. Her parents had barely said two words together before being married or so she had been told. She had made no plans but to be wife to a rich man. Lita's mother had been Leah Woodcock and was actually Mari's second cousin. She had wanted to go to collage and have a career but her father had ended that when he had arranged for her to marry Jefferson Shallows. Mina hoped to god she didn't end up like any of them.

A servant entered the room and served them breakfast after that Jarred was given the morning newspaper, which had Serena and Darien's pictures pasted all over the front pages. When Mina looked up and saw them, she pointed it out to Lita who was shocked and hoped her grandfather wouldn't see them but of course he did. He glared at the pictures and slammed it on the table, making them all jump but his face remained calmed. He looked at his two granddaughters and said " So what do you know about Serena Morasca?" He asked. It surprised both Mina and Lita because Serena had been somewhat of a taboo subject in the Shallows household.

"Nothing" Lita lied. She didn't want to start anything that would lead to a serious argument.

Joel looked at the article and scoffed. "She is just liked Jenna" he said. Joel had never gotten along with his sister and than she had turned down his best friend Endymion to marry Tyson Morasca. She had shamed the Shallows name. Mina noticed her fathers harden expression and it made her feel rebellious against him. "Well I actually went to see her last night, that's why I was late" she said and It started a whole new round of harshly exchanged words between Mina and her father. "You know what ever her mother did; you really should stop blaming Serena for it. Sure I don't hang out with her but she is actually very nice." Mina said whilst smirking. "Mina, she bought shame to this family. " Joel reasoned with his daughter about Jenna. "Well she is died now so why don't you cut Serena a break" and Mina got up. She was so sick and tired of all of this. She went to her car and shook off to school, leaving Lita behind. She dialed Raye's number to tell her about everything to ease her stress

...

"Did you see it this morning?" asked Andrew. He had wanted to talk to Rita first because Serena hung out with her the most.

"Yeah, crazy much"

"Just don't talk about it to Serena. I think she just needs to figure this all out on her own." Andrew turned and saw Serena. "I'll talk to you later, remember Rita, just keep it all on a low." and Andrew left Rita alone. Serena came up to Rita. "Hey Sere, so are you ready for the game on Friday? Are you actually planning on showing up?" asked Rita all at once". Ask me in a few days, I'm still making up my mind."

"Speaking of which, how did your friends take the news?"

"Not so well, at one stage Diana asked if it was actually legal. We talk for a long time about how I could get out of it rather than what I'm going to do while I'm in it. Which really seems to be the problem now?"

"I can't believe I didn't get suspended with you yesterday, I mean technically both Amber and I should have been. I think she really has it out for you" said Rita. It was true that since day one, Miss Haruna hadn't liked her. "Well the more and more I think about it, the more I think it must have something to do with my mom". After her little speech against her mother it became obvious. "Really, I would look into it or you might never know why the bitch is acting like this" replied Rita

"You know the more I get to know you the more I'm seeing that aggressive side of you". When Andrew had first introduced the two, Serena had definitely written her off as an overly nice cheerleader that lived in some kind of fantasy (Well besides the fact that she had a broken leg which actually turned out to be fake). Rita was totally the opposite. She was very much in stride with realty and she had an edgy nature with in herself that would appear when she was angry or just plain pissed off. "Well it usually scares people off."

"Good thing it didn't or who knows who I would have been stuck with?" joked Serena, getting a bright smile out of Rita's serious composure. "That is true not many people can take someone in with your kind of baggage but I was willing to compromise".

"I don't think you know the meaning of the word but yes thank you. It's more than what I can say for some of these people around here" said Serena, gesturing at everyone in the full hall way. "People around here, I think you're just talking about Mina. Andrew told me about her surprise visit" said Rita. Serena felt disheartened. Why did everything always have to come back to them, Mina or Lita? "It was just closure on where we all stand in this crazy nightmare. I really would rather not talk about it" said Serena, coming to her locker and opening it. The fist marks in the locker door still visible and I reminder of yesterday's events. "Serena, you really have to stop avoiding this. I know it's awkward for you but don't you ever wish that they would just except you and be done with it?". Rita wasn't trying to hurt Serena's feeling but something's like this, just seemed to fuzz out and land in the grey areas. Serena had to know where she truly stood. No matter what she actually told Mina last night.

"No. These are the same people that shut my mother out of their perfect upper-class world because she married my father, instead of marrying Endymion Shields the second. I wouldn't want to be involved in that, just like I didn't want to be involved with the East High squad. Or this plain amount of trouble that just seems to come with being here, five days a week." Serena had the same feeling she felt she would have had going to confession on a Sunday. Rita hadn't known all the details behind Jenna Shallows or rather Jenna Morasca's disownment from the Shallows family but looking out ward in at that whole crazy situation now, it seemed very stupid. Serena's parents had obviously been deeply in love with each other and never wanted anything more than to be together. It really was far too much of a modern day Romeo and Juliet or West side story even.

"But remember, Mina and Lita had nothing to do with it at all so if one day they decided to think for themselves for a change, let them in. It could do you some good"

"Thanks for the advice Rita but hell would probably freeze over before they do that. I'm not saying this because they are apart of that family but because this is what they are doing. Their not going to try and make something of this and neither am I. I mean at one stage Mina asked me if I was planning to sue them".

Rita looked shocked. Andrew hadn't mentioned that little detail. Rita than gasped and put on a devilish face and asked "Really and what did you say?"

"I laughed in her face and said you can't sue someone for disowning a family member." Serena finished taking out what she needed and closed her locker door. "Mina agreed with me on that one and than she went on to talk about how well I would have gotten along with her grandfather" Serena rolled her eyes. Sure it was a nice thought but she really didn't think that she would ever have a basic aquatints' of Jared Shallows. In fact that actually wasn't a nice thought.

"Well that's something, she can't be feel to distant than. I just think you need to keep an open mind about all of this" said Rita.

"You know my mom left all of this behind and I can't help but think I shouldn't pick up where she left off but anyway if I promise to keep an open mind, can we stop talking about this, for a very long time?"

"Okay, I promise. So what do you want to talk about?"

"For starters why don't we talk about that thing you got going on with Andrew." said Serena, smirking at Rita's taken back expression. She hadn't expected Andrew and her friendship to be the topic of conversation. "What why?"

"It's called karma; you want to talk about something I don't like talking about. I'm going to be do the same too you and anyway, you know you really should stop avoiding this?" mimicking Rita, word for word. Serena liked spinning the tables around occasionally. "Oh thats just mean and by the way, I have no idea what your talking about." said Rita.

"Come on, Andrew totally saving the day. Taking you in as I remember you saying. I see the way he looks at you" said Serena.

"You mean like the way Darien Shields looks at you" said Rita, undividedly.

"This isn't even a relevant situation. Wait you saw the article this morning, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. Very nice pictures why the way." said Rita not taking much head to Andrew's suggestion.

"Rita don't you think now is not the time to talk about your ex-fling and more to the point of Andrew. I don't know what you're seeing but I know I'm seeing a guy that really wants to ask you out but is just afraid of rejection. Well either that or ruining your special relationship. Just go for it." replied Serena switching the conversation back onto Rita's love life.

"I just don't think Andrew see's me that way"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that" smiled Serena. "Okay I get it, No talking about the Shallows or Darien Shields" said Rita. They both seemed to get in a conversation over the worst things that complicated their lives the most. "And Andrew Adams and the fact that he secretly is madly in love with Rita Mariano. Deal" Rita nodded and reached her hand out for Serena to shake it in agreement, too which they did.

...

Third period, Cheerleading practice. It was new fixture in her life for a while anyway. Serena walked down the hall way toward the gym just as Miss Haruna walked past her. "Miss Morasca I hope you plan on attending practice in the gym" she smiled cruelly. Serena wouldn't put it past her to have memorized her whole school schedule to make sure she was doing what she was meant to do. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Serena smiled with the fakest smile she could master. Walking past her, Serena quickly dropped the fake smile. "Haruna already getting to ya?" Amber joined Serena on the journey to hell to get to practice. "Yes, a lot. I still can't believe she is making me do this."

"Well look on the bright side, you get to annoy Beryl. I heard she went all diva about it. Raye had to calm her down completely" said Amber in the middle of her laughter whilst holding on too Serena's arm for support from her falling to the ground. Amber was like Rita in that way, liked to know that Beryl wasn't always having the best day. "Okay now that is cruel" said Serena.

"Oh come on. The girl is a bitch to everyone. I think it's great for her to get a taste of her own medicine once in a while. Let me have my fun" smiled Amber. Serena nodded. How she had changed in less than a week from being someone who was scared of what people had to say about her to not giving a damn. It was a nice change in Amber. "You know I think we are going to be friends for a very long time"

"I hope so; I don't know what I would do with out you now." Serena was taken by the extreme of Amber's sentence. Serena had never felt more worried. She had grown what seemed to be stronger friendship with both Rita and Amber than she had with Molly and Rochelle but Serena again placed it all in the back of her mind because the was no time for sadness considering cheering involved the exact opposite. "Welcome to hell" said Amber. They opened the doors, "Hey get the hell out of my way. Do you know who I am" and Beryl was yelling as usual and a few of the cheerleaders fell to the floor. Luckily the male cheerleaders broke their fall. .

"Well thats, kinda heart breaking" said Amber, crossing her arms over her chest whilst doing a beauty pageant stance.

"What is that?" Asked Serena,

"That would be the second version of what we are meant to do for the game this week. It just keeps getting worst as it going on. Oh by the way where did they end up placing you?"

"I have no idea but it's probably just going to be a 'Get in line where ever' kind of thing" replied Serena as they headed into the girls change rooms. Going in they walked down the stretch walk way.

"Just don't look anyone in the face, no eye contact" whispered Amber.

Getting down the back where Amber occupied a locker. "Here, this one is next too mine" said Amber and she handed her a key that the girls coach had given her before third period to give to Serena.

"Thanks Amber"

Serena took the key and opened the door, loading her things in, like she would usually do for her class locker. Serena slipped on blue shorts and a blue and white practice tank top. It had East Jubann written in bold black. It was the given practice uniform. She probably wouldn't get the performing uniform till game day. She remembered her uniform at West Jubann High being bright red and a black tank top with West Jubann in written in white. Thinking about it now Serena realized it was probably strategically planned at one stage. Everything done pretty much oppositely.

Serena pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and her sideward fringe was left to cover almost half of her face. She almost felt like it was her form of protection in what she was about to do. 'Well here goes nothing' thought Serena, breathing deep. "Well we better get out there before we loose our hearing. I've only had like three practices and I think I'm already on the verge of being deaf" commented Amber. Beryl did seem to get louder as time went on. Serena just nodded. She had never felt so powerless and out of control. Well besides when her mother and father had died. Serena and Amber than retraced their steps out to the gym area, that they practiced in.

"Serena, for a minute there I didn't think you were coming" said Andrew as he approached her with Rita following close behind.

"Well you weren't the only one" she replied. Amber had already stepped in line. "But I think I'm going to be doing a little bit more invisibility and a little less cheering" Serena added taking a seat on the bench.

"So you're not even going to try?" asked Rita

Serena looked at both of them. Andrew seemed disheartened by this news whilst Rita looked pissed off, so Serena tried to explain. "Come on guys. It doesn't say any where that I need to be cheering just that I need to be at practice and as for games well I figure I'll just hold a sign or something." Serena really didn't want to come off as a brat but she didn't want any part in it. "Okay if you say so" said Andrew and he joined the back line and Rita followed with a forgiving expression for Serena's lack of commitment toward the team. Serena just sat back and turned on her music, plugging in her earphones. Serena closed her eyes and focused on the music. It was definitely a lot better than listening to Beryl's voice but soon her tranquility was broken and Serena tensed her face. Opening her eye slowing she saw Raye, Ami and Beryl standing in front of her.

...She stole my boyfriend away and she is totally going to be a problem" said Beryl as Serena turned down her music

"Not totally Beryl, The way I see it things are working out just fine" said Serena, not mentioning the part about stealing anyone's boyfriend. Noticing she was watching they turned toward her. She proceeded to take her headphones out of her ears and looked at them plainly.

"Nice day out" Serena said casually.

"So we wanted to know what you where doing?" asked Ami. Raye was too her left and Beryl on her right.

"Shut up Ami. Look I don't want you here" said Beryl, not taking her glaring rage off of Serena, who had barely moved an inch.

"Don't worry Beryl; I don't want to be here either. Good to know we finally agree on something" Serena replied simply. Serena saw that Beryl looked uncomfortable for the first time ever since meeting her properly.

"So do you actually plan on doing anything for the squad while your here?" asked Raye, speaking for the first time.

"Not really. It probably wouldn't be fair and anyway you all seem to know what your doing" said Serena. She was lying. About them knowing what their doing, not the part about it not being fair. She just didn't think Beryl knew anything at being a captain of a cheerleading squad. Raye, maybe but definitely not Beryl.

"Well for once I like the way you think Morasca. Raye she is right." said Beryl and she took off to play the part of captain. Raye looked dishearten at Serena.

"I know your not doing this to spite anyone. I've met people who would and you don't seem like one of those kinds of people but you need to realize that you need to give this a chance, please" said Raye. When Serena didn't answer Raye gave a sighed in frustration.

"Ami, give us a minutes?"

Ami nodded and walked toward the squad. "Mina told me about the conversation you had with her last night and I saw that whole thing in the paper about you and my brother. So please enlighten me?"

"Enlighten you to what? All parties involved have full closure" said Serena.

"Look if have this idea in your head that you can mess with my brother..."

"Okay I'm going to have to stop you there. Your brother is the playboy with infamous sexual reputation and you're worried about me messing around with him." Serena had never picked up on Raven and Darien having that kind of sibling relationship than again Darien hadn't talked about her in the few conversations they had had and the history between her and Raye was barely their. " Look no matter what you think you know or what you think you have heard but I don't play around with people's feelings that is to say if their even there"

"Well good to know. You know, you should really think about join us. Just think it can't get any worst"

"I guess not. You know, if you were captain I think this squad would be more along than it is now" Raye was taken back by this comment.

"Really, what makes you say that?"

"Doesn't take a genius to see that anyone would be better than Beryl" said Serena. Raye nodded in agreement. "But hey don't sell yourself short." Serena sighed in almost tiredness, either that or exhaustion. "Well I'll see you at the end of the period"

"You're not staying?" Asked Raye. Raye had cut class before so it wasn't that issue that had her be against Serena's judgment but rather she had hoped that because she had been physically forced on to the squad she would work at it. "It's just best this way. The thing is, no matter the situation, I'm still loyal to my friends back in West High on the West Jubann squad. Regardless of the crazy ideas a person in a position of power says."

"You're a straight shooter Serena. I like that but please at least think about the possibility of you being apart of this squad.

"As long as you think about the possibility that having Beryl as a captain has made you desperate. Catch ya later Shields" and Serena got up and left. There was definitely a lot of honest truths said between them. It was stuff that really needed to be said.

...

In truth, how had Serena spent her third period? Well she had texted Birdie, avoided Miss Haruna and tried to stay as far away as she could from the East Jubann High squad. She considered over what Raye had said as well. How could she not but she was sticking to her original decision. She had no fear of getting suspended again because the only who seemed to have the time to incorporate her to Miss Haruna was Beryl however Serena had already said she would stay away from the squad, Resulting in Beryl hadn't cared if Serena was there or not. She knew all of this wouldn't last long but it was good while it was working. Serena guessed she hadn't seen the full detail of what had been said this morning.

"So you pretty much excluded yourself from practice, yuu didn't even stay till the end, what happened?"

Rita and Serena had traded in their little table at lunch that they shared with Andrew, Melvin and Greg for the school roof. It was flat and open with a door heading up there, so it wasn't like they had climbed up on the roof and could fall off any second. Serena would compare it to that of a hotel rooftop. However no one was actually allowed up there due to any students that may feel suicidal and jump off it. So Rita and Serena had decided the view was nice, why not have lunch up there and it was away from the drama of everyone but that didn't stop them from talking about it. "It's not really what happened but really just that my loyalty isn't here" declared Serena.

"Serena this isn't the mob, no one is going to shot you for being a part of something"

"I think my friends might" replied Serena.

"Really well they don't sound like good friends too me. Wouldn't they just want you too be happy?" asked Rita. Serena felt it cut her deep but she ignored the feeling. "I don't think being on a rival Cheerleading team would make me happy". It really was something Serena had never considered. "Serena, you actually go too this school now so your not rivals any more and you really have to let this rivalry thing go. Only morons like Beryl, make choices based on it. Rita tried to reason with Serena

"Are you calling me a moron?" Serena knew that Rita had no intention to call her that but Serena couldn't help but call her out on it.

"Right now, yes you are being a moron. Come on admit it" said Rita, with a less than serious attitude.

"Thanks Rita but at the moment it's the only thing that makes sense, in this craziness" replied Serena.

"So that's why you hold on to it. It's the only thing that you know from your old life"

"Yeah probably" Serena said with out shame. She saw the logic in it. So she didn't deny it.

"So, where does Darien Shields fall into this?" Serena suspected that Rita had been practically bighting her tongue but it had just come out but she frowned at Rita, reminding her of their deal that they had made early on in the day.

"I'm sorry Sere". Rita apologized.

Serena was so mature. Way beyond her years some days but when it came to talking about guys (specifically Darien Shields), you could see a normal sixteen year old girl. "Serena I keep warning you about him and I'm worried that your not taking it seriously". Rita waited for Serena's response with concern. Serena put what she had in her hand down and gave Rita her full focus.

"Don't think I'm not taking you seriously because I am. I know what he is like, I get it but I'm just not concerned that Darien Shields is going to chase after me for the rest of his life. He'll get bored eventually and move on to the next girl. He'll just get tired of waiting. So please Rita, don't worry. It will all work out" Serena reassured Rita. Rita still looked more worried than ever but she dropped it knowing that a deal was a deal and she was pushing the bar enough as it was.

"Okay, okay. I trust your judgment."

Serena giggled "And to think Raye was scared I was using her brother." Rita had heard from Amber about there little conversation at practice. Rita hearing the signal for the start of class nodded in disappointment and got up, Serena followed close behind. They watched for any sign of Miss Haruna. When they didn't they walked back down the steps to get to there lockers. Serena went to her locker; Rita's was just at the end of the hallway so they separated. Rita however got her stuff quickly and ran back to Serena.

"Sere, Amber wanted to know if you would practice with us after school".

"Sorry I can't, I got plans." Serena actually didn't have any plans at all but she did feel she needed sometime by herself. Just as Rita was about to leave, Darien walked up to them. His friends had stopped behind him a few meters away. Serena saw him and nodded.

"Hey Rita". Rita turned around to see him. She looked taken back and very surprised to say the least.

"Hey Darien" Rita was nervous. Something Serena didn't expect her to be.

"So, I realized that I never said sorry for what I did to you last year so I'm sorry if I hurt you're feelings and for what Beryl said about you. " said Darien. Everyone around was as shocked as Rita especially Darien's friends. Serena just smiled. She crossed her arms and leant back on her locker, waiting for the rest to unfold.

"Um, sure. It's cool" said Rita.

"Great. Well I'll see you later than. "Said Darien, he looked behind Rita to Serena than he turned to walk down the hall.

"What was that about?" asked Zack. Darien's best friend, Jacob repeated it in a whisper but Darien just shook it off and kept walking.

"Okay I think I just died and go resurrected back to life." said Rita and stumbled away to class. Serena went in the opposite direction to her next class, smiling. She knew that if she was going to win the basketball game that the one thing she really wanted out of it was Darien to finally say sorry to Rita. He had done it and it proved he was good on his word. In away it had been a test. He had passed. She saw a different side of him that she never thought existed.

...

"When are you going to call it quits on this Morasca thing you got going?" said Jacob as he shot the ball though the hoop. Darien proceeded to do the same as Jacob, but when the ball went in the hoop it seemed more justified, more poetic.

"Her name is Serena and it's not a thing Jake" said Darien. Michael, Nathan and Zack had yet to come to the Shields Estate. They had ditched English to go hang out at Darien's place.

"So you actually like her?" Asked Jacob.

"Not like that J-man. She's just different to all the others. "

"You mean she's a challenge?"

"You could say that and she plays alright too" replied Darien. Serena played more that just alright. She was probably better than half the guys on the East Jubann basketball Team.

"She would have to be to beat you" said Jacob, smirking because not many people managed to get the best of him. The game between him and Serena had been the only game he had actually lost.

"Look all I'm saying is she's cool, that's it." said Darien and he took a shot for the hoop again, it went in and he got another.

"I keep telling you that you shouldn't get involved in this. I mean Mina and Lita's family is complicated or so Raye tells me" said Jacob.

"Jacob, do you remember what I said when you first started dating my sister?"

"Yeah, you said you would cut my fucking hands off if I cheated. Why?" Asked Jacob, not seeing any kind of relevant to what they had been talking about.

"Well think about it. Serena doesn't have any family left to get angry toward me and I know the Shallows couldn't care less about her, Mina and Lita included." Pausing he caught a ball that Jacob had attempted to put in the hoop but failed. He than passed it back to Jacob to try again.

"She's a challenge as a person not for her history." added Darien.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Relax I have it all under control" said Darien but Jacob wasn't so sure. If he didn't know any better he would say that his best friend actually liked Serena Morasca, for more than the usual reason that Darien went after someone like Serena but for once he could not be completely sure of his friend's motive.

"No I don't think you do. Look, I know we always talk about how great it is scoring and getting laid but there a line here Darien and getting involved with Serena now is crossing it. Her parents just died, have a heart Darien" said Jacob and he got up to leave Darien's private court.

"Jacob, come on. Jake" said Darien but Jacob ignored him.

Jacob had never been like Darien. He didn't feel as much pride as Darien did at the amount of women he had been with. That's why he had changed when he had started dating Raye. He loved her and planned to be with her for a very long time. Raye had said she didn't approve of what Darien was doing. She said that Serena was a good person. Something she knew after talking to her very few times and didn't deserve what Darien could have planned and the way Beryl would treat her because of Darien's interest.

"Don't you think Serena has suffered enough?" Asked Jacob with out expecting an answer and he left the Estate quickly.

...

"So are you going to the game?" asked Amber.

"Honestly I still don't know". Everyday seemed more like a battle. Fighting against Miss Haruna and Beryl Wesson and dealing with many things that had nothing to do with her choices. "If I do, it won't be to cheer. Look Amber I'll see you tomorrow" said Serena and walked to her car but found Darien was there, waiting for her.

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked smugly.

Serena just shook her head with a small smiled present on her face unlocking the doors. "What can I do for you?" She really didn't want to deal with him. Yes he had finally apologized to Rita and she was truly happy for that but she had other things to take care of that didn't have him included.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a while." He asked casually. Serena really didn't want to. They had had a great time on the court and she really didn't want to ruin it with spending more time with him and seeing the jerk side of him come out. Also she had pretty much promised Rita that she would take her warning seriously.

"And do what? Darien, I think it would be best if we stay away from each other". Serena didn't think, she knew it would be best. She needed some stable structure in her life and Darien just wasn't it. He was on the complete other end of the spectrum.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked. He still appeared calm and not offended.

"Because your drama I don't need. That's why?" She pushed past him and got in her car and began searching for her keys.

"You're judging me; I didn't expect that from you of all people".

His words made Serena pause. She looked up at him and said "Darien, we are different; we are not being judged the same way. I'm judged on what my mother did when she was my age. You're being judged on what you actually do. Not something that someone else did. That's the differences"

Serena pulled out and took off. She looked up at him in her rear-view mirror. He still stood strong and seemingly unaffected by that she had said to him. Serena drove out of the student parking and began the drive back home. By home she meant West Jubann. When she arrived she pulled up at the house that she had once lived in. Getting out of the car, Serena walked up the driveway and took the key to the house out. Turning the doorknob opened the door. It swung open. Serena was almost afraid to walk in but she eventually did, closing the door. Everything was quiet. Not a sound was made. Just as she was about to walk on she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped in surprised but turned around before she could walk any further. Opening the door she found Darien standing there. It took a moment for Serena to speak.

"And you denied being a stalker" said Serena, leaning on the front door, on her side.

"Yeah I know it looks incriminating but I figured why not".

"What do you want from me Shields?" Asked Serena.

She had travelled back to West Jubann to get away from the trouble that had been created in East Jubann. She just wanted to be home. "I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything crazy". Serena knew he was letting the jerk side of him come out and she did not like it at all. "Do anything crazy? Like what, this is West Jubann, not the ghetto" Serena felt offended by what he had said.

"Are you sure there not one and the same" he smirked

Serena glared at him and slammed the door shut. "What an asshole" she muttered to herself. She heard him knock on the door. Serena gave a harsh sigh and went to open the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" He asked so politely that Serena had to double take that it was the same guy that had just said bad things about West Jubann. Serena just nodded and he walked in with her. He looked around and asked "So what is...?"

"I used to live here" she answered simply. Serena felt awkward around him again. She just didn't know what to say.

"Why'd you come here?" He asked.

"I needed to be reminded that the place I came from still existed and is waiting for me. That and East Jubann has too many problems for people that are meant to be rich and living the good life. So do you want to hang out?" Serena figured that they where both there they might as well make the best of it. "You mean here?" he asked in surprise.

"No. You know West Jubann has fun things to do too. Come on. I'll show you" and she was soon out of the house, locking it behind her. Darien followed her out to her car. Darien's car was parked in the driveway so Serena knew it would be safe. He got in and Serena started the engine.

"So where are we going?" Serena smiled at this. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"You just going to have to wait and see" and she took off. "You know, if I was really smart I would stay away from you" said Serena and she stop and wait for traffic to pass. Darien breathed hard "You've been talking to Jacob and Raye haven't you?"

Serena laughed. "Raye I may have had conversation with once but that was about me playing you on. We straightened that out and as for your friend Jacob, we haven't said one word to each other. Why, they been down talking you?"

"You could say that. Let's just say Jacob said you had suffered enough. It was probably something that Raye put in his head. He has never been the same since he first went out with my sister" he replied.

"Well look on the bright side. He might end up being your brother-in-law one day. Than you can be one big happy family" said Serena hollowly, slamming into the next gear and making a very sharp turn.

"You don't sound too happy about that" said Darien simply.

"Yeah well you all complain too much for people that are rich and get what they want" replied Serena, indicating left and turning the steering wheel. "Not everything" he said turning to look at her. Serena did the same briefly but returned too the road.

"Something's are not always available"

"Than we don't always get what we want." Serena thought about it for a moment before replying. "I guess your right" she said without force. "But majority rules here" Serena added, knowing that there was most likely only a select few of things that they didn't get or him anyway. Serena pulled up at an arcade.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I used to spend all my time with my friends, well when I wasn't in cheerleading practice. Come on" she said and she got out. Darien followed her and they walked in. He looked around, it looked very normal for a place that he would have expected her to hang out.

"Serena, hey we haven't seen you in while" said a guy that looked like he was into heavy weight lifting.

"I've been around" she replied and he opened a door that lead to a hallway. "Come on" she said and he followed wondering where Serena was taking him. Opening the door at the end of the hall she walked in. It was some kind of underground club. "So it's not the ghetto but its got class" said Serena.

"Serena, here" said a guy at the bar and gave her a bag. "I'll be back, stay close okay" she said and she walked off to the change rooms in the club. In the bag was clubbing outfits that she had left at Club Troneno. She changed into a short black pair of shorts and a black corset outlined with purple, the strings to tie up also purple. She did her make up, layering on eyeliner and mascara with a dark shade of purple. She than put on simply black pumps. Quickly pulling out the hair-straightener, she did it in half time. She slipped on a simple silver charm bracelet. She than re-applied a clear lip gloss. She put all of her clothes that she had been wearing into the bag, zipping it up.

Jenna had known that her daughter would go out to the club but she had put in funds in the making of it early on when Troneno had first been established. The owner, Prizma Bundy was a friend of Jenna and Tyson as well as being Birdie's older sister. Prisma always made sure Serena didn't get out of hand, however she never did. Serena knew that most people would think that it wasn't very good parenting but Jenna hadn't wanted Serena to be naive about things and it wasn't till six months ago that Serena had actually started drinking alcohol, sensibly of course. Serena turned when she heard a knock on the door, expecting it to be Darien or someone else wanting to use the room but when she opened the door Prizma was there.

"Hey Prizma"

"Serena I didn't know you where coming. When Molly told me you had moved to East Jubann I didn't think you would come back." she said without mentioning her parents.

Prizma was twenty-six. She wasn't married and her baby was the club. She had worked at Morasca Consultants when she was twenty. She specialized in nightclub themed parties as well as handling the recording side of the company. After working with Serena's parents for four years before she had left to open a nightclub, with Jenna's blessing. When Prizma had found herself in a financial crash that was when Jenna had stepped in. Troneno was now one of the most popular clubs in West Jubann area. She had definitely missed it. "West Jubann will always be my home." she answer simply.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" Asked Prizma. Serena smiled with out feeling or differences she looked over Prizma's shoulder and looked in Darien's direction.

"You see that guy".

Prizma turned around and nodded her head, checking him out at the same time. "Yeah, he's hot" she said smirking at Serena's choice in guys.

"Well he is also Darien Shields; he goes to the same school as I do. I wanted to show him West Jubann" she replied. Prizma had no idea about the school rivalry or her mother's history so it didn't mean as much as it should have to her.

"And you just had to start with my club.

"Serena smiled for real this time and said "What else".

"Well its been a little boring with out you, Birdie told me that things are a little crazy for you right now" replied Prizma

"You could say that but nothing I can't handel

Prizma nodded her head and said "Okay well you stay out of trouble and I'll talk to you later" and she took Serena's bag, knowing she would drop it off at the house and Serena would pick it up before getting back to East Jubann. Prizma left Serena to help with the bar. Serena sighed, knowing she had to join Darien and she walked slowing toward him.

"Hey"

Darien turned, looking her up and down. Serena just rolled her eye. "I don't think I need to tell you my face is up here" she said. Darien looked back up and saw her expression.

"Well you look beautiful, it's not my fault"

"Thanks. So lets see what you got off the court" she said and grabbed his hand and took him to the middle of the crowd to dance just as "Who Owns My Heart" by Mily Cyrus came on. Not many people knew it but Prizma was secretly a Mily Cyrus fan and she would always slip in one of her techno songs from her 'Cant Be Tamed' album.

"So how did you know about this place?"

"I know the owner; she used to work for my parents company before she opened this club".

"It's nice. I like it" he said simply.

"So the East High golden boy like's the West Jubann scene" said Serena and she just continued dancing with him. He actually had pretty good game on the floor better than she expected for someone that was a full time basketball player. "Just out of curiosity, why did she put it in the back of an arcade?" he asked. Serena had known that he would ask that question sooner or later.

"I have no Idea. I've always wanted to know. She would never tell me why" Serena answered. They didn't talk much after that. Darien pulled Serena closer into him. It took Serena by surprise at first but the feeling her as soon as it started and she relaxed when she felt him move his hands up and down the sides of her body as if it was normal. As if it was second nature for her to experience it.

...

Serena had changed back into the clothes that she had had on before going to the club. She was driving home with Darien in his car close behind her. They didn't speak when they left the club or when they had driven back to Serena's parent's house to get his car before making their way back to East Jubann. Pulling up at Lily and Andrew's house, Darien was still behind her. He got out of his car as Serena did and walk toward her. Serena leant against the door she had just closed and watched him get closer. He came to stand a good half a meter away from her.

Thanks for showing me West Jubann" he said with out any scarcasim as all that it surpised her. "You only saw the frame, maybe one day you'll get to see the whole picture." smiled Serena.

"Come back to my place" he said quickly and Serena looked disheartened. She had throught she had gotten him to see she wasn't like that and she never was going to be.

"I didn't mean to hook up Serena. Just to hang out." She was sceptically at first, searching his face for any insincerity but their was none. She was pretty sure that his 'place' was probably some big estate that was just drapped in riches plus god knows who she would run into whilst she was their. Probably a few people that she would rather keep her distances from. "Why?" Asked Serena suddenly.

"Why not?" he replied.

_Why not?_ It ran through her mind like a broken record and she found herself asking the same question. When she couldn't answer it herself she made eye contact with him. "Give me five minutes. Getting herself together she walked inside the house. Lily sat in the lounge room in a dressing gown, seemingly worried. When she saw Serena walk in, she got up quickly, "Where have you been? Do you know how stressed I have been?" How worried I was something happened to you?" Serena had expected it all but she really didn't feel like dealing with it. "Relax I just went to West Jubann, I was with a friend." Serena replied calmly. "Really, who? Rita, Amber, Molly, Diana, Greg, Melvin or was it Darien Shields?" When Serena didn't answer her, she had her answer. "I knew it. Serena, why would you even want to be around him? Do you know who his father is?"

"I know who his father is, your employer Lily. That's who his father is."

Serena hated that Lily was talking down to her like she was a child. "That is just a job and do you know what his father did to your father?" screamed Lily.

"No but I'm sure your going to tell me" Serena actually had a vague idea what happened but Lily just seemed to want to enlighten her with new information

"He made his life a living hell. He couldn't even look at your mother without being punched in the face."

"Lily, I wasn't with Darien's father. I was with Darien."

"What does it matter, they are both the same. They are all cut from the same cloth"

"You know that's what everyone said about me when I got here. You know what they said."

"What Serena? What?" Asked Lily, obviously at the end of her tethers.

"They say look at Serena Morasca, she is just like her mother. She's just like Jenna Shallows. The Shallows want nothing to do with me. That's what Mina said when she came over here. To let me know that I will never be anything more than shame in there perfect family. How do you think it makes me feel because god knows how it makes Darien feel to be judged like that". Serena left Lily, who was speechless, behind. Before exiting the house she said "I'll be back later, don't wait up". Lily looked like she wanted to yell a little more at Serena but she just nodded. Grabbing her black jacket that was hung up on the hook by the door she went outside. She saw he was still there, waiting with his car. Slipping on her jacket she walked to his car. "Thanks for waiting" It was all she could manage at that point. He seemed to know something had happened and nodded. He opened the door for her and she stepped into his car. Getting in as well, Darien drove off, eventually they pulled up at a large property with spectacular fields and a glamorous mansion, that had a hint of traditional and modern elements on the outside decor. She had guessed right about the drapping riches. He pulled up at the entrances. Getting out of the car, Serena followed Darien into the house.

"Master Darien, I didn't know you would be back so early. Your father wishes to see you in his office" Serena watched his face harden in dislike.

"Tell him he can wait" and that was it. The servant left immediately to go to Endymion's office. Darien led Serena to his bedroom. It was on the third floor. When they got to the double doors another servant rushed to open the door for them but Darien sent him away quickly, doing it himself. Darien's room screamed rich in every corner. The walls where a dark blue that almost looked black. The furniture was definitely of the expensive kind. He had a large desk that caught her eyes. It had a laptop in blue (Reminding Serena that the East High colors were actually blue and white) and several school assignment sheets sitting next to it. An oversized plasma television was mounted on the wall that looked like the size of her own feature wall in her bedroom at Lily's. The bed was huge and a mahogany colored.

"So its just you, Raye and your father here?" Asked Serena.

"And my grandfather, he lives on the top floor. He doesn't come down much. He isn't the social kind unless Raye is around."

"Are you really a bad guy?" Asked Serena, changing the subject. She was being blunt but she needed to know. Everyone had warned her away from him. Serena saw that he was thinking it over and putting together before answering. "It depends what I am to someone" he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I a friend or something else more intimate" he tried to explain. Serena understood what he was trying to say. He was both good and bad. It just depended on who you were in his life. "I get what you're saying it's just that so many people have told me that you're someone dangerous. Someone that I shouldn't be around."

"Do you always listen to what people say?"

"Not usually but when several honest people say the same thing, I have to stop and acknowledge that it is probably the truth" Serena replied. She sat down on the bed across from Darien, who was leaning against a wall. "I guess my reputation precedes me".

"So you're telling me that none of it is true, the random hook ups and crazy antics?"

"Well I wouldn't say that" said Darien and Serena smiled slightly at his charming nature but it was interrupted by the doors to Darien's bedroom opened sharply. "Son when I say I want to see you in my office it means..." he broke off when he noticed Serena.

"Jenna"

Endymion whispered her mother's name softly in her direction but Serena pretended she didn't hear him. This was obviously Darien's father. They looked alike. There was no denying it. Just like how it was evident that she looked like Mina in some way. "Dad, this is Serena Morasca. Serena this is my father" Darien said with strain. Serena got up to shake his hand, thinking it was the polite thing to do but mostly because she couldn't think what else she could actually do or say to him. "Nice too meet you Mr Shields" Pulling out her hand. However he pulled her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed her hand, making Serena flinch as apart of him touched her skin and quickly pulled her hand out of his, resulting a smirk on Endymion's face.

"Yes, I remember when a certain garden boy said that to me. If had known now what I know than I wouldn't have been as kind." Serena had immediately felt a level of hatred rise within her because of whom Endymion was obviously referring to and stepped back from him. "Darien, you have a call down stairs" said Endymion suddenly. Darien looked quickly at Serena. "I'll be back in five" and he left downstairs.

"My apologies, he has always been so defensive." he said. Endymion walked past her and sat down on one of his son's chairs. Serena turned to face him. She didn't feel comfortable knowing that this man was behind her.

"Maybe with good reason" Serena replied, he laughed quickly at her reply.

"So your Jenna's daughter? You look just like her, Serena. How old are you, seventeen?" He asked

"Sixteen."

"Yes of course you are."

"What do you want because I doubt that Darien actually has a call waiting on a landline after the invention of portable phones"

"I remember your father used to ask what I wanted too before your Uncles and I smashed his face into a brick wall. He never knew his place."

Again her rage increase but she kept it under control whilst being around him. She knew it would do her no good, showing him how angry she was "You have no idea what your talking about" Serena stopped to briefly before speaking again. "My father's place was with my mother and they were happy together. In fact I think you were just a forgotten memory".

Much to Serena's dismay, it didn't enlighten him in the slightest. He just smirked in amusement and said "You obviously know much of what happened all those years ago. If she had stayed with me and married me like she was meant to, you would have been my daughter. It's a shame." He sighed blankly and walked out the room. Darien walked back in barely a second later.

"Your father's an interesting character" Serena said. Silence fell on the room. "Maybe I should go" Serena suggested. She didn't feel comfortable even with Darien there. Serena got her jacket and headed toward the door but Darien grabbed her arm.

"Don't. You don't have to go Serena. "

"When Lily was trying to explain why she didn't want me to be around you, she kept bringing up your father. I guess I can see why she was worried" said Serena, pulling back from the direction she intended to go to, in order to get to the door.

"Just ignore him. Raye and I usually do" Darien added.

"You don't like your father that much. Is there a story behind it or just on what I saw?" Asked Serena. Darien was picture perfect to many people. He had it all but Serena really wanted to know who he was without all of his material objects and he definitely had a fractured relationship with his father and Raye as well apparently.

"Not much of a story. We just never got along." Darien answered simply.

"And Raye?"

"They don't get along for other reasons. My father has fourteenth century values when it comes to women. They don't go well with my sister's persona". Serena already pictured that Raye would have had that kind of view. She was strong and determined. Serena found it easy to imagine the two of them clashing. After just having one conversation with their father, she knew it was likely that anyone would in that position. The man was just crazy.

"I'm glad she didn't end up with my father".

Serena knew he was talking about her own mother. It was a situation she was completely aware of. It wasn't so long ago that she found out about it but she didn't know all the details. Jenna had kept her note short and didn't go that deep. "Honestly I only know small things about it, the basics. My mom left me a letter telling me how she had hooked up with my father and eloped. I guess your father was a footnote in their love story" replied Serena emotionless.

"My mom hated him, in the end you probably got the better deal" said Darien with a meek smile. Serena felt like she had seen yet again another different side of Darien. He had so many moods and so many layers to his personality that he couldn't be categorized in any logical way that made sense. But it wasn't long before Serena's mind fell on another subject. She flashed back to the conversation she had had with Lily about the Shields. Locating the part where they had spoken about Rhyanna Jensen, the fashion model turned fashion designer.

_"Whatever happened to Endymion Shields"?_

_"He married of course. Rhyanna Jenson, she was a model turned Fashion designer. Endymion became Vice-President of Shields Enterprises where I work. His marriage ended six months after his second child Raven Anastasia was born and that was that. Really Endymion couldn't complain, the woman gave him a son and a daughter so she more than did her duty as a company owner's wife. She now has her own fashion house funded by the money she received in the divorce" _

_"Do they see her very much? Darien and Raven"? _

_"Not that I know of. Now come on you must be starving by now" _

_"Sure"_

Their marriage had lasted less than five years. Serena concluded it probably wasn't built on the love and compassion that her own parents had achieved. "So you ever see her much now?" asked Serena curiously. She knew it was a hard topic to be falling into but her curiosity got the better of her and Lily hadn't been so sure of her answer when she had asked the same question.

Serena saw the hesitation, the same that she had seen when his father had wanted him to leave the room but he replied with out a strained voice. "More when Raye and I were younger. The last time I saw her it was at her engagement party a few years ago. She got married to some Mexican idiot that helps her run the international branches of her business". Serena wanted to ask if this meant he had a brother or another sister out there but didn't question further, it wasn't the time and obviously Darien had given the most he could at that point but it didn't stop from sending Serena's senses haywire. As she had always been able to tell what her friends where feeling, she slowly knew the same thing was happening with Darien. It wasn't as strong as it used to be with Diana and Molly but it was there. It scared her a little but she pushed it to the back of her mind to think about later.

...

Serena felt the early morning sunshine spread into the room and forcing her to acknowledge it was time to get up. Serena stretched and sat up. To her shock the memory of last night came flooding into her mind. She had talked more with Darien after they had spoken on the subject of his parents' divorce than they had fallen asleep in exhaustion. Looking to her left she saw he was in deep sleep and peace had definitely slipped over him and to her surprise, he looked just as attractive early in the morning as any other time of the day that she had seen him. She knew she would have to wake him up to get a ride back to Lily's in order to get ready for school.

"Darien" Serena said softly and shaking him to wake him up. He did rise and look at her curiously. "Morning beautiful" he said. Serena just rolled her eyes at his increasing charm he was portraying.

"This early in the morning, I doubt it but I don't doubt that I need a ride home." said Serena, hinting for him to do it.

"Or you and I can just stay here for the day, forget about the real world" he ordered. Serena considered it only for a second before she replied "And when we do decide there is a real world out there, we will have to once again re-emerge back into reality. Besides I have cheerleading practice first period, so that probably means that you have basketball too train for the game."

"Right the game this Friday, you going?" he asked. Serena sighed, unable to answer so she just shrugged her shoulder in an unknowing way and got out of his bed. Serena reached for her hair tie and quickly resembled her hair out of her eyes.

"You should" he said. Serena decided to reveal her true intentions about not really wanting to go to the game. "And what, cheer against my old team? No thanks" and she slipped her jacket on.

"So I take it your friends didn't like it, assuming you had friends at West high" he said. Serena just shook her head in disappointment. The charming guy she had partied with than spent the night with was gone. The jerk side of him was back.

"Yes I did and No, they were not very excited about it. I'll see you at school" Serena said crudely. She opened the door and left without looking behind her. Serena was angry that she had started to fall for him in a way she never thought possible. But that was done because now she had to work out how she was going to get to Lily's house before school. Darien had not come after her, so that was proof that he really didn't care and he was playing her completely.

"I'm such an idiot" Serena muttered to herself and she began looking for away to get out of the Shields Estate as a start. Then she would have to concern herself with how she was going to get back to Lily's but before Serena could form a plan in her mind she heard her name being called.

"Serena, what are you doing here?"

Serena turned to find Raye walking toward her. Raye hadn't spoken harshly but more in a surprised tone so Serena hoped that she was not about to criticize her or question in detail why she was there. "Hey Raye, what's up?" asked Serena. She really didn't know what else to say.

"Nothing much. You need a ride?"

Serena wanted to turn it down but she really needed to leave the Estate before Lily started putting out missing person posters around East Jubann. Which she really didn't want, considering she just got out of the media spotlight. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks". Raye smiled in reply and walked downstairs with Serena following close behind her. They descended down three floors. That was when Serena suddenly felt self-conscious about her appearance. She was wearing yesterday's clothes, her make-up was a little smirked in places and her silvery blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Raye however looked pristine and rich in a 'Kardashian' design. Her ebony hair was left loose and straighten, with several curls placed randomly.

They got into Raye's bright red convertible. Serena figured that Raye didn't care much that red was one of West Jubann High's colours. It also had black interior. It was the complete opposite colours of East Jubann High but it was nice and Serena found herself liking it. They drove up the driveway and out on to a road leading to Lily's house, after Serena gave Raye directions. "I didn't know you were staying over" said Raye politely. Serena knew that Raye would eventually bring up that. "That was completely unintentional" confirmed Serena and she yarned in tiredness. "Late night last night?" Raye asked, with a little smile on her face. It was said in a mocking way but Serena could tell that under it was seriousness of actually wanting to know the answer. "Not for the reasons you may think" said Serena and she placed her eyes in front of her.

"Than what happened?"

Serena almost felt like saying that she would walk the rest of the way just to get out of the conversation but she realized she would never make it to school on time. She also had too much pride to call Andrew or Lily to pick her up and plus she would have to explain why she had stayed the night at Shields Estate. It would be an even more awkward conversation than what she would have to endure telling it all to Raye. "We just talked, your brother and I" said Serena, keeping her answer short. Raye looked taken back by this. "So you actually slept together without the actual sleeping together part?"

"Yeah, pretty much".

"Well I'm impressed; I don't think that my brother has ever done that before. You must be changing him" she replied.

Serena really wished that where true but after how he had acted when they had awoken. It wasn't the guy she had hung out with. It was just another reminder of Darien's multi-layered personality. It was complicated and she didn't have the time to wait for that charming, nice guy she had been truly attracted too, to just magically appear a few times a week. "No, afraid not. He reverted back to his old ways this morning."

Raye just laughed and reached down to get her Dior sunglasses. She put them on and looked forward. "Yeah that would be right but I think you would have been good with him" replied Raye. Serena was shocked about how she came to that conclusion but it interested her that she had been thinking that she could have actually had a relationship with Darien.

"Why do you think that?"

"You're both moody. Well I know my brother is moody and you show signs of the same thing"

Serena understood that she had her moments but it was only at one time of the day. "Only in the morning". Serena had hated mornings since she first started school. Waking up early and having to learn had not been her strong point till a little later. Now it was easy, well unless she woke up next to Darien Shields.

"Serena I really want you to make our next routine" said Raye. Serena had been so stressed that Raye would bring up Darien (which she did) that she didn't even consider that she might ask her something that involved to squad. She had really expected or rather hoped that Raye would just give up on her becoming an actually member of the team but it seemed Raye had other ideas.

"I can't. I promised my friends I was done with that after I helped Amber" answered Serena.

"Don't you love cheerleading?" asked Raye. Serena didn't want to get into it but figure that the quicker she answered Raye the quicker she could think about something else and suddenly find herself at Lily's and leaving Raye's car.

"Yes. I love Cheerleading. Why?" Serena asked in an almost robot like fashion without feeling.

"Then wouldn't your friends be happy that you would be happy" replied Raye. Serena paused to see the reason in Raye's statement. It was probably true that friends should be happy when their friends are happy but as she had tried to explain too Darien, competing on a team that was your rival was not really going to make her happy. She did love cheerleading but she wouldn't do it for the price she would have to pay. Which would be Molly and Diana. Not to mention the trust and loyalty of West Jubann's Cheerleading squad.

"It's not about being happy or even being content. It's about loyalty. You wouldn't join the West High squad if you were forced to go too West Jubann High so why would you expect me to be a part of your squad" Serena didn't expect an answer but she got on anyway.

"And are your friends loyal to you. I don't think so. I think they are cheating you out to do something great. That's not a real friend."

"And what, you have great friends" said Serena. She knew she was taking a cheap shot. Mina obviously had interesting intentions when it came to their order of things but Ami and Lita were definitely Raye's friends completely.

"Yes I do actually" said Raye coolly.

"Well than you're not really being a good friend to them."

"How so?" asked Raye who was confused as to what Serena was talking about. "You're trying to recruit two of your friend's disowned cousin. The cousin they and the rest of their family refuse to talk to. What an amazing friendship you have"

"You know when you talk like that you sound so much like Mina" replied Raye.

Serena said nothing; she knew that she had crossed the line. Raye was not involved with anything that had to do with the Shallows hatred. Regardless of the fact that her own father was a friend to Joel Shallows and Jefferson Shallows. Then there was Raye's friendship with Mina and Lita. "I'm over it with all this crazy drama, I just want a winning team and I know you can help by making a winning routine" Raye declared. Serena sighed at the predicaments she was in. I she helped Raye she would be betraying Molly and Diana but if she didn't help Raye it would just prove that she was caught up in all the family secrets and high school drama Raye had been referring to.

I can't Raye so please don't ask me anymore. You're just going to get the same answer." Serena was sticking with her decision. However it would have consequences. She wouldn't be able to work out a deal with Raye that might exclude her from being a part of the squad.

"Fine, it's your choice" said Raye as they pulled up at Lily's house.

"Thanks for the ride." It was awkward; she knew it would be after their disagreement.

"You're welcome" replied Raye simply.

Serena got out, turning to face Raye she said "I wish it didn't have to be this way but it has to be and if it wasn't for all of this, I think I actually consider you someone I could have been friends with." Raye looked up at this and said nothing, the surpise evident on her face. Serena gave her a meek smile and closed the car door. Walking up the driveway she heard Raye pull her car out and drive up the street.

...

"Where did you go last night after you got home?" asked Lily, in a calm tone. It was like it was no different than any other question that could be asked. Serena wasn't expecting Lily to be like she was when she did get back in.

"Honestly, you're not going to like the answer" said Serena as she opened her closet door and began assembling something to wear to school.

"There is a lot I don't like right now but I want to know" replied Lily. Serena knew that she would have to tell Lily what happened. Not that much actually happened to begin with.

"I went to Darien Shields house. We talked and accidently fell asleep. That's why I didn't get home till this morning" said Serena.

"Did you become intimate with him?" asked Lily. Serena could tell that this was a hard subject for Lily because she didn't say 'have sex' or 'sleep together'.

"No we did not have sex Lily."

"Thank god, your mother would be sent to haunt me for the rest of my days if you had. Did he ask you too?"

"No, the only think he asked me to do was ditch school today but since I'm here you can tell that didn't work out according to his plan" Darien had really been nice to her before the morning came. He didn't ask her for anything. "Well maybe he isn't as bad as what I thought he was. Are you dating him now?" asked Lily again in a calm tone, seemingly without strain.

"No, we are just friends. I think. Well whatever it is we are not dating in the least" confirmed Serena and a flash of relief appeared on Lily's face but it was gone very quickly. "If I had been hooking up with him would you have said something?"

"I saw 'Thirteen' so I actually know what hooking up means and I would be upset, yes. Very much so but in the end I know I wouldn't be able to stop you. Just be careful" and Lily got up and left the room for Serena to finish getting dressed for school.

As she brushed her hair, she heard the ringtone to her phone go off. Putting down her brush she went to pick it up. There was a part of her that really wanted it to be Darien. Hear him say sorry for how he had treated her but as fate should have it, it was Birdie calling her. At first she felt disappointment but then she remember that B was a true friend that was now living in East Jubann and would be going to East Jubann High school with her. It made Serena smile instantly and she was no longer disappointed.

"Hey B"

"Hey Sere, look I need a favour" said Birdie suddenly.

"You have been in town for like less than a week and I'm already saving you. What's the favour?" smiled Serena. She didn't mind helping Nikki and it was a bonus that it would take her mind off the Darien drama that had settled into her life recently.

"So I'm starting school today and I really need a ride. Hemi had to leave early for work. Can ya help me out?" asked Birdie.

"Of course. I'll be there soon. What's the address?"

Serena felt the most happy she had that morning. After she took down the address she said goodbye and hung up. Finishing her hair she went downstairs to met Andrew. "Hey Sere, I did some great convincing and I'm driving us to school today" said Andrew in excitement. Serena smiled, knowing it was something that Lily did everyday, drive them to school and as a plus she knew Andrew wouldn't mind taking a detour to pick Birdie up.

"Awesome, hey do you mind if we take a friend with as. She really needs a lift?" Asked Serena

"Sure, anyone I know?"

"No. She's an old friend that just moved to East Jubann. We used to hang out together and play basketball. Her names Birdie, well B to friends" replied Serena.

They got their bags and head toward the door but before they could get out the door Lily came into the kitchen and said "Serena don't forget you uniform" said Lily, referring to the cheerleading practice outfit. Lily past it to her and Serena took it and put it in her bag.

Getting into the car, Andrew turned the key and pulled out to drive in the direction of Birdie's address. "So what does the Shields Estate look like or did you only see Darien Shields bedroom?" laughed Andrew.

"I'm guessing she told you"

"Yeah, I've got to say I'm surprised. I didn't know basketball guy was your type"

"It isn't and before you jump to conclusions, we are just friends, I think." replied Serena.

"Well I don't think Darien Shields knows the meaning of a female friend, so good luck with that" said Andrew as he pulled into Birdie and Sam's house. It looked small and modest compared to many houses in East Jubann but Serena like it. It was just Birdie's style. Serena soon saw Birdie rushing out the door to the car. Waving toward the car, Serena repeated the action to her. Opening the backseat car door she climbed into the SUV.

"Thanks so much Sere, I owe you" smiled Birdie.

"It's okay. Hey, this is Andrew. Andrew, B "said Serena making light introductions.

"Hello Andy. Can I call you Andy? You go to East Jubann High as well?" Asked Birdie all at once.

"Yeah sure and yes I go to East Jubann High as well" said Andrew nervously.

"Fantastic, well any friend of Serena's is a friend of mine. Call me B" said Birdie in her usual bubbly nature.

"I told Andrew about how we used to play basketball together." said Serena.

"That was so fun. Can you believe it Andy, before Miss Cheerleader here was a cheerleader she used to play basketball with me all the time, in park courts and the middle of our street but Molly and Diana made her fall in love with cheer. I'll tell ya she got the best of both worlds for a long time" charmed Birdie.

"Come on B. You know basketball will always be my very first love. Enough with the jealous act. You know that there is always a place for basketball that won't ever go" replied Serena, playfully.

"Oh, I know but to me you're always going to be more than someone that yells words of endearment about a team to a crowd of sports crazy fans" smirked Birdie.

"We do more than that. Didn't you ever see bring it on. After all the best part is hang out with all the hot guys. Andrew is a cheerleader on the East Jubann High squad" replied Serena.

"Really. Well I do see the benefits. Andy you are a-dorable, if I wasn't so madly in-love with Hemi, I would be after you, all the way." giggled Birdie

"Easy B, don't scare him" said Serena but Andrew just smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay I'll back off" replied Birdie. As Andrew parked in the student parking lot at the school

"So this is East Jubann High. Nice place" said Birdie. They all got out of the car and Serena saw Birdie looking at it vigorously and she added "You would think world leaders send their teenage pride Childs here" joked Birdie. They walked up the steps that lead to the school. It forced Serena to think about her first day as Birdie was experiencing her's. Serena remembered barely being able to get out of the car with the press and camera flashes that surrounded her. Luckily Andrew had been their to help to push her way around all over it. But in true the real trouble was in East Jubann High school. She had only spoken once to Mina and had not said a word too Lita. Serena really wondered how long it would last. Or would they continue ignoring her completely.

Andrew bought her out of her thoughts and said "Serena, Darien is headed this way". Serena looked up and saw that he was indeed coming toward them. His four friends Michael, Zack, Jacob and Nathan where a few meters away.

"Hey we played basketball with him, cool" said Birdie. But Andrew knew that Darien was there just to speak to Serena.

"B, Serena needs to talk to Darien alone so why don't I show you around?"

"That would be fantastic and Serena good luck with that hotshot, come one Andy. Let's take it all in. After all we only live once" said Birdie and she dragged him into the school.

Darien was soon in front of her as soon as Birdie and Andrew had left her side. "So is he your new boyfriend?" asked Darien. Serena was taken back; again this guy was throwing her off with the random things he was saying.

"Andrew, yeah right. I live with him, he's like a brother to me now" said Serena. She couldn't believe he had actually thought she was dating Andrew. Andrew, of all people. Who was clearly in love with Rita, who was one of Darien's former conquest. "You obviously don't know about Andrew's interest in Rita." Serena added and she walked past him, wanting to end the conversation with him completely.

Darien however was very persistent and said "I'm sorry about this morning".

Serena stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Darien. She looked for a sign that would tell her his intentions. When she couldn't find one she replied "Okay, fine. You know, you're actually good at the whole friendship thing when you try."

"Yeah well I've never had to just be friends with someone that I want" said Darien.

"Well it will be a good learning experience and anyway you got along with my friend Birdie alright"

"I guess you could call it progress and was that her I saw with Andrew?" asked Darien.

Serena was a little brighter now that at the very least he remembered Birdie and actually remembered Andrew's name. "Yeah it was. She is going here since she has moved to East Jubann. Listen I'll talk to you later okay" said Serena and she reached up to kiss him lightly on the cheek in an impulsive moment and she traced Birdie and Andrew's footsteps into the building, As soon as she got instead she heard her name being called.

"Serena"

She turned to see Amber and Rita heading toward her. "We wondered if you would make it" said Rita as she linked arms with Serena. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Okay that's a lie, I probably would". Rita laughed in response.

"Well I'm glad you are here. It always annoys Beryl and that's entertainment, but at your expense" said Amber.

"Thanks, so you are not just happy to see me"

"Of course I am but its just bonus. Come on, you have to admit. It's pretty awesome." replied Amber.

"In a way I purpose. Speaking of awesome things my friend Birdie just transferred here. I really want you to meet her. She is really nice and out-going" said Serena. She knew she was advertising her friend for friendship but why not put in a good word for her.

"I didn't know, when did this happen?" asked Rita.

"Today. She is actually one of the two unidentified friends, that Darien and I played basketball with" replied Serena, referring to the newspaper a few days ago.

"So she is a basketball player?" asked Amber.

"Yeah totally loves it, you guys should meet her at lunch"

"That would be great but first we have to get this practice over with and I wonder what nightmare Beryl has created this time" whispered Amber. The game was tomorrow night and everything needed to be perfect but Beryl had yet to give them a serious routine.

"You do realize you say that every time you go to practice" said Rita.

"What else can I say, they all suck. She just isn't very creative." replied Amber as they headed out to deal with Beryl's loud voice.

"Okay get in line and practice" yelled Beryl as she entered the gym. Serena couldn't believe how uninvolved Beryl was.

Andrew just got in line and Serena checked to see that Birdie was okay and she was safely in her first class with someone from it looking out for her. Serena felt relief that she had Andrew to do that whilst she dealt with Darien but her mind switched to something else when Rita whisper "You want to do our own thing?" to both her sister, Andrew (who was standing directly behind them) and Serena. They already knew the routine by heart and it was crazy practicing it all again. They quietly got out of the gym back into the change rooms but not without Raye and Lita seeing it. Ami and Mina had actually been going over the steps in much dislike.

"Where do you think they are going?" asked Lita.

"I don't know" said Raye, who was very bored. Beryl barely noticed the missing four cheerleaders. After ten minutes she called break and Lita and Raye when to the change rooms to find out what Rita, Serena, Amber and Andrew where doing. They could easily hear 'Turn the music up' bu Chris Brown being played. Raye opened the door slightly to look in with Lita.

...

Serena, Amber and Rita danced to the music like they had in the hall early on in the week. But this time Andrew had joined in. They did salsa inspired dancing with light tradition cheer moves, commonly found in a routine. It was hard being that Andrew was the only guy but they worked around it and it all came together. However it was all short lived when Lita and Raye came charging into the rooms, sending them all into shock and surprised. They stopped and Amber rushed to quickly turn the music off. When it was silent no one said anything but Raye spoke after a few minutes.

"I like it can you show us?" asked Raye.

"Wait, what?" asked Amber

"I like it, I want to use it for the routine." answer Raye with Lita nodding in agreement. Rita was the first to reply. "Yeah right, Beryl would never let it get five feet from her routine"

"Unless I convince her it's her idea"

"Beryl maybe stupid but she is not a complete idiot, so how are you going to do that?" asked Rita.

"I'll think of something" said Raye.

Serena had yet to say anything. Even if they could convince Beryl to add some of it in, it really was too late. They would be rehearsing all night just to get it down. Some of the cheerleaders were lazy, it would be a miracle to get it all done in time. Serena wasn't going to point it out but she also knew that there was probably a part of Raye that already knew it and Andrew practically spoke her mind and said "We would never get it done in time", Serena felt relieved that it wasn't her bring the truth of reality back to them.

"If we practiced all day we could" said Raye.

"Who came up with this?" asked Lita. Silence fell and Andrew looked to Amber, Rita and Serena to answer Lita's question. Truth was Serena had come up with it and they had added different things as they went on but trying to tell Raye and Lita that it was Serena's ideas, well that was awkward.

"Who do you think because it certainly wasn't Andrew, Amber or me" said Rita. Serena almost wanted to kick Rita. After refusing to give Raye a routine this morning, it only seemed to motivate her more. Add this to the mix and Raye was not likely to give up. Serena just didn't need it but once again she was caught up in the East Jubann drama.

"I knew it and you still won't give us a routine." said Raye glaring at Serena.

"Wait what are you talking about?" asked Lita in shocked as she looked to Serena and Raye in confusion. Rita and Andrew did the math and worked out that Raye had probably asked Serena to help the team. It would have been only a matter of time before she did. Amber was surprised but not overly shocked by it. She had seen Serena's skills and what she could do. Anyone who could see it would want her help even Raven Anastasia Shields.

"I asked your cousin to put a routine together for the squad but she refused and called it out as just loyalty to her friends in West Jubann". Lita flinched at Raye's referral to Serena as being her cousin.

"Really, you actually want to get back into that?" That was when Serena had an idea that would get Raye off her back. "Okay you get Beryl to allow all things to be done openly without denying it and I'll do it" offered Serena. Truth was Serena doubted that Beryl would admit to the fact that she was using a routine that she hadn't made and that it came from her. The shamed Serena Morasca of West Jubann High School. Raye looked taken back as did everyone else in the room but it didn't stop Raye from answering.

"Fine, you have a deal Serena" said Raye and she left the room but Lita stayed behind to speak to Serena.

"Just to warn you Raye will find away to do this. So I would start creating a routine. Also, cousin, you needed to be very careful if this does work because Beryl is going to be out for you even more than what she already is because of whatever it is you have with Raye's brother. So watch yourself" and Lita left to join Raye out of the change room

"Serena I hate to agree with Lita but its true, this could get ugly" said Andrew after they left.

...

Why would you agree to something like that Serena?" Asked Rita in distress as they head to their next class, luckily both of their classes where in the same direction.

"Can you actually imagine Beryl using a routine I created?" reasoned Serena. She really did it for Raye to see logic in an impossible situation because she wasn't acting like someone that was very level headed. Before Rita could reply Birdie came up to her. Serena didn't think they would be able to meet properly till lunch but seeing Birdie early made Serena feel better. Well that and she could change the subject to something other than what had just happened.

"Hey Serena, I found these really nice guys. They are showing me where all my classes are" she commented. Serena and Rita looked up to see Greg and a very shy Melvin, hiding behind him in fear.

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend Greg" smiled Rita.

"Yeah, he has been very talkative. His friend barely says anything" added Birdie and Melvin shied away even more than he already was.

"Yes, I'm sure that Greg has had a lot to say" replied Rita

"I was just showing Birdie around" said Greg in his defence but it was easy to see that he was really trying to suck up to Birdie in the hope that they would hook up but obviously he didn't know about Samuel, Birdie's husband.

"She's married" informed Serena. Greg was dumbfounded

"Anyway Birdie this is Rita Mariano. Rita this is Birdie Tsukino" added Serena.

"It's nice to meet you. Serena told me you just transferred here. How do you like it?" asked Rita

"I like it, it's open and light" answered Birdie in a happy nature. However before they could talk more an announcement was made over the P.A system.

"All members of the East Jubann High Cheer squad please report to the gym. All cheerleaders to the Gym. Thank you."

"Well that means us. We better go see who died of a broken nail" said Rita sarcastically and they said goodbye to each other. Greg led Birdie to her next class under strict orders of both Serena and Rita with Melvin quietly behind them, following along. "So that was Birdie. She is as out-going as you said she was. I didn't realise she was married"

"She got married when she got emancipated. It's a long story" replied Serena and they walked back to the gym with all their books still in hand. On the way they met up with both Amber and Andrew. "Do you know what this is about?" asked Rita as they headed back to the gym. "Haven't got a clue" confirmed Andrew and Amber nodded, saying she didn't know either.

"I guess we are about to find out." and all four of them walked into the gym. The rest of the team where already there. Beryl, Raye and Mina where standing in front of them with Miss Haruna surprisingly present. Joining the group, they waited to hear what was so important that they had to miss their second period. Serena noticed the change in Beryl's usually confident demure. It wasn't there at all and she was clearly shaken.

"Certain changes will be made to the team. Miss Wesson will no longer be Captain of this squad. She will be transferring to another school in England" said Miss Haruna suddenly. Everyone looked shocked even Serena and Rita didn't expect this news. "She will be leaving by the end of the day and there will be vote for the new captain and because of the game tomorrow night it will be fast tracked and the voting will happen today. For now Raven Shields will fill the position till the vote has been made." She than left the gym with Beryl in her shadow.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Rita, who was still in shock that Beryl was leaving East Jubann High School.

"Beryl just got expelled for indecent behavior in the art room" declared Raye. Everyone immediately knew she had been caught having sex. It was common knowledge that she would do it all the time however she had never been caught. Her luck must have just run out. "There will be a new routine, which I'm happy to say will be choreographed by Serena Morasca". She was surprised to hear her name but then she remember the deal that she had made with Raye. Beryl knew what was happening but because she wasn't captain any more she couldn't do anything about it to change it. A loop hole in the deal.

Serena knew she couldn't say anything different that would make it not so. Also it proved that Lita had been right about Raye finding a way to get a routine from her. It was frustrating to no end. The only good thing about the situation was that she would no longer be tormented by Beryl but looking it all over, Serena would have preferred to deal with Beryl's immaturities.

"You shouldn't have made that deal." whispered Rita.

Rita had known that Raye would be determined when she saw an opportunity that would fall in her favour. "Now what are you going to do?" asked Rita. She had not said a word and it worried Rita that Serena wouldn't be able to figure out what to do. "Make a routine" replied Serena.

"I wonder who is going to make captain" Serena heard someone whisper but at that point it was the least of her worries for what was yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7

"So who did you vote for?" asked Amber

"I'm not going to tell you" replied Rita.

After the news of the vote that would take place before the end of school, they had all felt the anxiety. Beryl may have been gone from the school but the fear of her return was very evident and a few didn't want to step in the position. However it seemed like the captaincy would either go to Raye or Mina. The Mariano sisters had left the voting area to wait for Serena and Andrew to join them.

"Fine than, guess who I voted for?"

"You shouldn't tell me either" replied Rita.

"Well I actually voted for Serena" said Amber with excitement.

"Am, you shouldn't have. It's hard enough for Serena already without her being voted as East Jubann cheer captain plus she would already be on edge with her friends as it is". Rita was very concerned on what would happen if Serena did make captain. Sure, logically it would be great for the team, especially since after the deal with Raye. Serena would be making the routine. So really she would be the best person to lead them. However Serena was only willingly on the squad till be competition season started. Rita very much doubted she would hang around much longer after that and to top that, her friends at West high weren't happy with the fact that Serena was on the team let alone the fact that she would be the fucking captain of it." How do you know?" asked Amber naively. "Come on Amber. It's easy to know that Rochelle and Molly wouldn't be happy. They are both on the West Jubann squad. The squad that Serena was the captain of.

"Oh, well now I feel like a bitch. I didn't know"

"Well let's hope that everyone votes for Raye" replied Rita.

"Did you know her full name is Raven Anastasia Shields? How weird is that?" said Amber and she proceeded to look up at the ceiling in amazement. Almost like she couldn't believe it was there above her" Sometimes you are so clueless Amber "Rita shot at her sister. Amber had never been the sharpest tool in the toolbox but now she was just acting stupid and Rita was curious to find out why the sudden change of intelligences and she questioned Amber why. "Okay will there's this guy that I like and I hear he doesn't like smart girls so I'm trying to not be smart, is it working?"

"Amber you should never dumb yourself down just so a guy will like you and tell me what moron this is that like's uneducated stupid woman?" glared Rita.

"Well it's actually Greg. Bevin Disick told me that he was into flirty girls that don't talk about smart stuff all the time" said Amber very shyly. Amber hated that she was admitting that she had a crush on one of her sister's friends. "Amber, don't hold your breath on that. I know Greg's type is definitely not honour student but he isn't into girls who don't know left from right so chill with the 'I'm stupid' routine." demanded Rita. She didn't know nor could she understand the attraction that her own sister had for Greg. True, he wasn't an ugly guy but he wasn't at all what she considered boyfriend material "Well I guess Bevin wasn't completely wrong" replied Amber simply.

Rita rolled her eyes. Bevin Disick was a part of Beryl's clique before she had slept with Darien Shields. It was approximately six months ago on the ' Darien Shields' time line. It was before he had hooked up with Emerald Ander. Beryl had found out a week after it had happened. Rita had heard that it had been nothing but sex and Bevin had actually felt mutual about it, reasoning that because Beryl wanted Darien, there would be no way for her to even attempt having a relationship with Darien. That was without adding the fact that Darien hated relationships in any equation. Either way Beryl had been threaten by it so Bevin had been dropped from Beryl's friend list. Disick was notably shaken by the sudden rejection from the social scene but Rita figured that it was probably the best thing to happen to her. She had since joined the artsy people in clothing design however she every once in a while stepped back into the bitch she had once been.

"Since when do you listening to Bevin?" Asked Rita.

"I'm not"

"Sure you're not. Look if you want to get Greg's attention, try actually talking to him". Rita was surprised that Amber liked Greg but to each their own she figured. After all there was a time when she had been a hopeless romantic. Something that had allowed her to deny the reality of a situation, like sleeping with Darien. He had apologized for it but he did it long after it all happened it took Rita back but it was nice to know he was sorry about it. Rita didn't feel the same attraction she did for him anymore. When she had first agreed to go out with him, it had been that romantic side of her that couldn't resist. He was the most popular guy and he was the best looking guy she had ever seen in her life. But now the attraction was just something based more on appearances. He was hot but that was it. Luckily Greg was not like Darien or Rita would have been worried.

"What if I say something stupid?" asked Amber nervously at all the things that could go wrong if they had an actually proper conversation. "Well you never know if you don't try and anyway you could always just be friends" commented Rita. She would prefer for her sister just to have a friendship with one of her friends but she trusted Amber to make the right choice, unlike she had when she had first started high school. "Don't antagonize me with that 'Just be friends' speech. I want to hang out with him and see if its real or just a crush" replied Amber.

"As long as it's not about being in love with the idea of being in love. You know where that will get you"

"Dropped from the social scene?"

"Hey, that was not what I was talking about. Anyway let's talk more about this later okay" said Rita.

"Sure" replied Amber as they both saw Andrew and Serena heading toward them. Andrew looked content in every way a person could but Serena looked a little restless. When the whole Raye routine thing had happened she had been so calm but Rita could see the chips falling away to reveal Serena's true emotions. It was confusion and fear but Rita wasn't about to call her out on it. It would do Serena no good for her to know how obvious it was to see how she was feeling. Rita herself felt like she should have stepped in more to warn Serena not to do it when it all happened. She should have warned Serena that by giving Raye a reason for hope to believe in a possibility to win, it empowered her. Rita had no doubts that Raye probably set Beryl up to be caught.

"Hey guys, you both took your time" said Amber in greeting them as both Andrew and Serena joined them.

"Well it was a big choice Amber. Whoever gets voted in has a lot of work to do. Miss Haruna told Raye that classes for everyone on the squad would be cancelled to make room for practice. You know, for the new routine for the Friday night game. "Andrew had said it all in barely a whisper. Serena had known that Andrew was trying to avoid the conversation about her making a routine for them. It was kind as Andrew always was but she found it all very daunting to say the least. She had to make a routine by tomorrow so that they could spend the whole school day perfecting and practicing it for the game's half-time. Plus she had to make it so it was something that could actually be learnt in that time period. It was going to be a long day and night. That was before they even started tomorrows training before the game that very night. That was the part Serena dreaded the most, the game against West Jubann High.

"Serena, when do we get to see the routine?" Asked Amber.

Rita and Andrew glared heavily at Amber but it was Rita who spoke up first. "Amber now is not the time". Amber was taken back immediately and realized that situation.

"Sorry Serena" Amber replied quietly

"It's okay. I'm actually not sure; really it will depend on the strengths of the team. I haven't really been able to see it yet" Serena said quickly.

"Oh well everyone is actually good, you just could never tell from Beryl's routines." Serena nodded and Rita and Andrew remand quiet, not really knowing what to say. "Good to know" Serena smiled at Amber warmly. "Well I better go find Birdie, she is probably wondering why I didn't show up for lunch" added Serena, trying to change the subject.

In the time she had been waiting to vote, she had seen Raye with Miss Haruna. She had almost walked straight over to Raye to tell her to make her own routine because she was not going to do it. Soon after that had crossed her mind, she would come to her senses and realize there was no way she could back out of it. Raye had announced to everyone that she was doing it. The whole squad and school were now expecting it and if she didn't do she would come off as a liar. Considering Serena's reputation was already being questioned completely, she didn't need to give anyone another reason to think she was not good on her promises. With that Serena left it all go for a moment and said a goodbye to all three of them and when off to search for birdie, who was probably being escorted by Greg with Melvin tagging along.

...

"So how did the team take all of it?"

"Not so good but they understand, well most of them. Don't get me wrong, they think that the best thing that could have happened was for Beryl to get burned badly like this but now it just complicates everything" replied Molly.

"It's going to be interesting to find out where this goes" added Diana, as if she was reading a novel and waiting for the next book.

As soon as Serena had got home she had called Diana and Molly to tell them about everything that had happened. At first she did feel like she was the spy she feared she would be but figured that the news was global now thanks to facebook and twitter and it was being spread from person to person very fast. So it was just recycled information and true to what she had thought, Molly and Diana knew about Beryl's sudden retirement from the squad and that she was leaving the country. "Look I've got to tell you both something" said Serena

"Okay, moving to our rival school, Helping someone get on the rival squad, than being on our rival squad and being reported as dating totally fine but should be off limits, Darien Shields. What more could there be?" questioned Molly

"I have to make them a routine." said Serena

"When did this happen?" asked Rochelle. Serena already knew that out of her two friends, Diana would be the most affected by it. After all she was now the West Jubann High squad captain. "Before Beryl got expelled from the school during practice in first period" replied Serena. She was avoiding telling her friends about how it had actually happened, with the deal. They would think she was insane and crazy, as Rita and Andrew had felt when she had made it. "A month, you have been there for a month almost and look what they have done to you" yelled Diana.

"Done what, what are you talking about?" Asked Serena, who was confused. They had been talking about the routine problem and then they jumped to something different all together.

"I just feel like you're slipping away Serena, every time we all talk. I feel like Raven Shields and all the rest of them are pulling you further in there little web of games. Their playing you for a fool. I just don't like it." replied Diana.

"I hate to admit it Sere, but I think the same way. I mean it's obvious that East high was always going to change you a little but it's like I don't know you anymore" added Molly.

"You're kidding right, your both my best friends and I'm not slipping away from anything or anyone" replied Serena. She was frightened by this kind of talk. She had always hated the idea of not being with her friends but now everything was worse than it had ever been. A month, that's all it took to change their friendship. "You are Serena, you just can't see it like we do" said Rochelle.

"Why? Why would you think that, this. All of it?" Serena wanted to know what had led them both to believe this, had they seen a sign she hadn't.

"If you can't see it, you never will. Sere, maybe it's best if we just aren't friends for a while, so we can all figure it out by ourselves" replied Rochelle.

"What? Why are you both doing this to me? You guys mean everything to me." Serena felt the tears slide down her face, but she hid it by not chocking up at all. All of it was like losing someone again.

"You're just not the person we became best friends with Sere and by the way you only call now to tell us that you're involved with the East Jubann squad. First helping Amber audition than being on that squad and now you completely turn your back on us at West Jubann to make a routine for them." Diana said it all calmly but it hurt Serena even more.

"Fine than, I'm sorry you both feel that way." answered Serena plainly but it was hurting her. She couldn't talk to them anymore so she hung up with out saying goodbye. She had lost out again, first her parents and now her friends.

"When is the world going to give me a break" groaned Serena. It took her a while to move from her place, when she finally did it didn't come easy. Getting up she headed down stairs after hearing Lily's voice, informing her it was time for dinner, than she would have to start the routine for tomorrow.

...

"I'm so glad you're coming to the game tomorrow"

"What and miss my favourite granddaughter cheer and grandson player, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks grandpa but I'm your only granddaughter and Darien is your only grandson as well" replied Raye with a smile. She was happy to know that her grandfather was going to go to the game tomorrow to watch Darien play basketball and more importantly see the squad perform. Raye had always been closer to her grandfather over her own father and he in away had always stepped in to be a dad to her when she needed one.

"Well all the same I'm happy your here. You know when you where born we had just assumed you would be a boy but I'm glad you weren't. Have I ever told you that you were the first Shields-born woman in over two hundred years?"

"I think you may have mentioned it once or twice before". He had mentioned it more like fifty or sixty times but whenever he said it she felt happy to have that title however her father had never been as positive at news that instead of having a second son he was getting a daughter. Raye's mind drifted back to the situation with the squad and Serena. It was strange how much Serena's presences had changed things, but it was in a good way. Well it was for her anyway, Lita and Mina still had issue with her that weren't really based on anything she had done but what had happened before with the Shallows family and Serena's parents.

"I feel like something is troubling you, what is it?"

Raye looked up at her grandfather. They had not spoken much in the last month because Raye had been busy with the squad. Raye guessed he probably knew about both Serena's parents dying but not all the details that had happened since than. However what was really troubling Raye was how things had gotten the way they where between Serena and her own two friends, Mina and Lita. She knew some of the brief family history that had taken place but she didn't know everything. "Well I guess you know what happened to Tyson and Jenna Morasca" said Raye, she was almost worried to look up but she did and her grandfather still showed signs of being calm so she continued. "Well their daughter, Serena ended up coming to East Jubann High. Well it got Mina and Lita very nervous and they refuse to even talk to her unless it's about staying out of there way. I just wanna know what happened. What happened between Serena's mother and Mina and Lita's family for it to be like this?" Asked Raye. She hoped her grandfather would answer her.

"That was all a very long time ago, over twenty years ago." he replied.

"I know it's just that, Serena is so talented. She used to make the routines for West Jubann High and before she left to come here and she had just made captain. I just think that if Mina and Lita would let all that went on go, there would be less of a problem. I just want to know in more detail why the Shallows hate Serena so much "added Raye.

"Well Jarred was always my best friend. You know that? Raye nodded her head. Her grandfather had never denied it in anyway and there had always been many dinners and parties between the Shields and Shallows. "Well when Joel and Jefferson were born, I had never seen him happier. By this time your Grandmother Anastasia had already had your father. But for Jarred, when Jenna was born it was like another day"

"So it's like how my dad felt when I was born" said Raye.

"You could say that." Raye knew that her grandfather never liked the fact that Raye had always been looked down as second best in Endymion's eyes but he couldn't say much on the subject." Your father had liked Jenna, for the longest time. So much that they began seeing each other when she was barely fifthteen and your father had been friends with both Joel and Jefferson, so you can see the surprise that they all had when Jenna decided to end courtship between them. For the next couple of years he tried to court Jenna again but she just refused. It wasn't till two year after Jenna had end it that your father found out what had been going on."

Raye already knew that Serena's mother had been an ex-flame of her father but for him to pursue her for as long as he did, Raye figured he must have really liked her, maybe even loved her if that was even possible for him. "He walked in on Jenna whilst she was in..." Raye understood what her grandfather was saying. Her own father had walked in on Jenna whilst she had been having sex with someone. Raye could almost imagine the surprise that her father must have had and it bought a small smirk to her face at her the discomfort that her father had experienced but it slide off quickly whilst she waited to hear the rest.

"Tyson Morasca was a foster child that had just gotten out of the system. I don't know much about him before he became one of the yard boys that maintained the outside gardens of the Shallows Estate. The boy always did his job right so I could see why no one would suspect him of the affair that he was having with Jenna. When Jarred found out, he didn't waste time in asking my son to marry his daughter. I didn't know about the affair till after but Jenna refused over and over. Her father and her brothers pressured her to marry your father, something I'm not proud of. Jarred announced that they where engaged. It didn't sit well with Jenna apparently. The night after her eighteenth birthday, she told her father she was leaving to be with Tyson and nothing he said could change it. Jarred threatened she would be completely cut off from the family if she did but in the end she left with Tyson to West Jubann, that we found out later." Raye couldn't believe what had happened to Jenna Morasca. Raye guess she must have really loved Serena's father to leave the rich life behind and start from scratch but considering they had ended up with there own company, they had done well for themselves.

"The aftermath was the hardest to deal with. He announced that Jenna had left and would not be returning, I found out about the true details behind the engagement than. Your father was still angry about it. I knew he only ever pictured marrying Jenna. In the end we all expected that she would come back, begging for forgiveness and she would annul her marriage to Tyson but she never did. She never came back. It was about six years after that we all found out that Jenna and Tyson had remained married and had a daughter that was about three year old. By than your father had married your mother and had you and your brother and they had divorced." Raye was very aware of her parent's incredibly short marriage but it had never been a big deal to her because it had happened with in the year that she had been born so she didn't remember any of it.

"Jarred refused to acknowledge Jenna after all of it had happened."

"Didn't he ever want to find Jenna or at least know his granddaughter?" Asked Raye, as she thought about Serena.

"No, by than he already had Mina and Lita and Jarred Junior was born about seven years after Mina was born."

"Did it change anything?" asked Raye harmlessly. Her grandfather really had her intrigued about what had happened. "I won't pretend that this didn't affect my friendship with Jarred because it did and I saw a side of him I had never seen before but I forgave him and we never spoke of Jenna again."

"Did you ever think to do something about it, like talk to him and try get him to forgive Jenna?"

"I did, many times but it wasn't my place. Jarred was best forgetting he had a daughter and Jenna seemed to have adjusted well to her new life. I didn't want to ruin the new balance" he replied

"So that's the story" said Raye

"Yes it is, now tell me about Serena Morasca?"

"Why do you want to know about Serena?" asked Raye curiously.

"Well I have been able to tell you what happened before and I would like to know what kind of person Jenna's daughter ended up being."

"Serena is unlike anyone I have met before. I mean I haven't spent a lot of time with her because of Mina and Lita but I know she is strong; well she would have to be to deal with what happened. She couldn't even get out of her car without being followed by the paparazzi when she first came to East Jubann. Than Beryl was threaten by her. Lita and Mina didn't want anything to do with her. Then she got detention for dancing in the hall. She had to join our squad and there is actually a rivalry between the West and the East, It hasn't been easy" said Raye.

"Well Jenna I remember was a Cheerleader so I guess she inherited it from her and she must have gotten a lot of her strength from her parents. Her mother stood up to her father"

"Yeah, I would think so. At first Serena didn't want to be involved with the squad because of her own friends at West Jubann, I think she didn't want to betray them and Beryl still didn't like her. I ended up being able to get Serena to choreograph a routine and Beryl got expelled. There was a vote this afternoon for a new captain and Vice-captain but Serena only has to be on the squad till the competition season starts. I think she will probably leave as soon as she can" said Raye.

"Really and what actually happened between Serena and my grandson, I saw the article?" He asked. Endymion had never liked his grandson's tasted in women, all of them where incredible attractive but didn't have much pride or dignity. When he had seen the paper he had been surprised, because if Serena had known about what had happened all those years ago, she wouldn't have gone near his grandson.

"They were just playing basketball. I don't think that Serena likes Darien like that. From what I know she only wants to be a friend much to Darien's dismay. If you ask him about it, he would deny it" said Raye. She by-pasted the part about Serena ending up staying a night and sleeping in Darien's bedroom. Nothing had happened from what Serena had said and Raye was sure that it was true, that nothing had happened.

"Will anyone vote her for captain?"

"Maybe Amber, Rita and Andrew but I'm not sure about anyone else, we haven't really been a team in a while. Ami says it was Beryl and I'm agreeing with her on that. Ami is usually right."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see

...

"If Mina ends up being captain I'm going to throw myself off a building, the highest one in the country" said Amber.

Rita and Amber sat in Lily's car with Andrew driving and Serena looking aimlessly out the front window from her passenger's seat. It was another day of trust as Lily once again let Andrew drive to school but first they made the detour to B's to give her a ride. But before they could get there Amber was already discussing the chance of Mina being captain. "Relax Amber, I think Raye has this all in the bag, hands down so I wouldn't worry" declared Rita.

"Yeah probably" said Amber and she bit her bottom lip lightly whilst in the middle of thought. "Why don't we just look on the bright side that at the very least, Beryl is gone" suggested Andrew as he pulled up. "Why not, it's still early" replied Amber as she opened the door for B to get in the car.

"Thanks guys, it has been one crazy morning, I think Sam almost got fired, it was crazy." said B with her usual bubbly tone of voice that had everyone in the car smiling. "But done worry, it all got figured out, now let's go." There was a pause but B again ended it." So what did I miss?" she asked, trying to get filled in on the conversation they were having before she got into the car.

"We were just talking about Amber's supposed suicide attempt if Mina becomes captain?" said Rita, light-heartedly and B was quick to respond. "Really, well Greg was telling me yesterday that Raven Shields was going to get that was he wrong?" Amber tensed a little in dismay, B didn't know about the attraction that Amber had for Greg.

"No he wasn't, it will probably be Raye" confirmed Rita. Andrew parked the car in the student parking lot and got out with Amber, B, Rita and Serena following. Melvin and Greg both stood waiting for all five of them.

"You're late" said Greg, smirking as they walked up to join both of them.

"What are you talking about, first period hasn't even started" glared Rita, reaching into her bag to locate her phone and see what the time was. "I know I just always wanted to say that" said Greg whilst he was laughing. Melvin however remained trained to his book that he was reading, exhausting his usual shyness and ignoring the commotion around him.

"You're such a moron Greg" said Andrew rolling his eyes.

"Says the guy who is a cheerleader" he fired back at him and Andrew just glared as Rita had moments before.

"Greg you are the funniest guy I have ever meet, well after Sam of course" joked B and she giggled lightly. Greg just beamed "Oh I forgot to tell you I made the..."

But he was interrupted when they saw Raye and Ami clearly heading toward them. When they joined the circle Raye said "Amber, Rita, Andrew, Serena. The vote is in we need you all in the gym now". It was obvious that Raye was on edge but it was understandable. There was a game in less than twelve hours and there was so much to do, without having to deal with that fact of who would be captain.

"Well we better go" said Rita and they left Greg and B to head to their first class of the day.

By the time they got to the gym, all the cheerleaders already where in the process of changing. They walk toward their lockers; Andrew had left to the guys changing rooms. They all clearly heard the gossip on who would get the captain spot, Raye, Mina and Lita's name all came up at times. "I just want this day to be over and soon" said Amber as she finished tying her hair up. "I'll meet you guys out there" said Amber. Rita nodded and Amber soon left to join everyone that had finished changing. As soon as she left Rita turned to Serena and asked, "Serena are you alright? You have been quiet all morning." It was true; Serena had not said a word to anyone.

"I'm fine" She wasn't. After the sudden friendship-ending between herself, Molly and Diana, it seemed like nothing would be the same again. Her life at West Jubann was slipping away, she had said it before but it was like the final straw that would remind her that she would never be just Serena Morasca. She hadn't told anyone what had happened but she expected she would have to explain. Not necessary in great detail but she needed to give Rita some closure. Than everyone would leave it alone in future and she would never have to speak about it again. "Serena, come on. I know I haven't known you a long time but I still know something's about you, like knowing when you lying. Like right now" said Rita, pushing for a better answer that didn't involve the word 'fine' in anyway.

"I didn't know I was that transparent. My friends or rather former-friends know about what's been happening over here. They think it's in everyone's best interest if we stop being friends." said Serena, keeping it short.

"What? I can't believe this. I'm sorry Serena" it was all Rita could think to say at that moment. She had known that Diana and Molly had meant a lot to Serena. "It's okay, it was bound to happen at some point" replied Serena, that was lie as well. She had never expected it to happen but she couldn't think about it now. Her only distraction from it all was getting a routine together in time. Hopefully it would be enough to pre-occupy her to not leave any time to think about them.

"It probably is for the best right now" added Serena. Rita knew she was hurting badly but she was too strong to admit it. She couldn't say anything else because it was time to start the long day of practice, plus finding out who was the captain. She knew there was a chance it could be Serena. Amber had voted for her but Rita didn't know who else would have.

They were the last ones out and by than Miss Haruna was already standing there, waiting to call out the new Captain and Vice-Captain. It was another example of the differences between East High and West High. When Serena had been voted in as captain at West Jubann, Avery Bundy, Birdie's sister had finished as the West high captain she had just told Serena that she was the new captain. Obviously Beryl couldn't do it because she was probably half away to England. However Raye probably could have done it because she had been Vice-Captain when Beryl had been Captain. "Raven Anastasia Shields will be the new captain" she said quickly in annoyances.

"No surprise there" Serena heard a few people whispering to each other but they applauded Raye's appointment as captain. Both Lita and Mina hugged her, quickly followed by Ami repeating the action "Your new Vice-captain will be (she paused and looked in shock at Serena briefly), Serena Morasca". There wasn't a complete look of surprise but a few shocked faces which included Mina and Lita. Miss Haruna for the first time that Serena had met her didn't know what to say. Pausing she continued. "You have all been excluded from classes in order to make the preparations for tonight's game and I expect you all to do so with Miss Shields leading you" she said no more and left. There was nothing Miss Haruna could do to change the situation, Serena had been voted in fairly. As soon as she left Raye spoke up." Well I think we should start with a warm up run before we get into anything else." Raye mapped out a path around the school that would not interfere with the schools usual activates. They all listened obediently, whilst Serena was just waiting to find out what Raye would make of the situation and if she would demand that Mina be put in as the vice-captain immediately. As the team took off Raye called Serena over.

"Good luck" whispered Rita. She and Amber and Andrew hadn't had the time to see if Serena was really okay so Rita had been left to say the most encouraging thing she could think of at the point. It wasn't very inspiring but Rita hoped that Serena wouldn't die of shock at her appointment and Rita now felt the definite urge to strangle her sister for voting Serena as Vice-captain because it has obviously had totalled up at one point.

When Serena finally got there, Raye had already forced Lita and Mina to join the rest of the team whilst they said their first words together as captain and vice-captain. "Hi" said Serena quickly. Again reasoning with herself that Raye would probably be the one to do all the talking. "You didn't expect that?" asked Raye calmingly.

"Would you be shocked if I said no" Serena replied.

"Well I'm not as surprised by this, now that Beryl is gone they don't fear what would have happened to them if they vote in a way she didn't like. Mina is disappointed but she will get over it" said Raye.

"She won't have to, I'm not going to be on the team for the rest of the year, and I'll just give the spot to her at the end of the game. If I'm giving the routine it's probably better if I'm in some position so everyone can learn it." said Serena. Raye nodded in agreement at Serena's solution. It made perfect sense and Mina would be happy to know she would end up being Vice-Captain. "Mina will be thrilled to hear that but you could always stay on the team for the rest of the year, I'm not going to ask you to leave" assured Raye.

"Trust me when I say it's best I leave when the time comes but thanks" replied Serena.

"Okay well come on we got a game to prepare for" said Raye. It was confirmed that they would do the half time show and perform. Than who ever won would close the game. So Serena had to come up with two routines just in case East Jubann won which was very likely, considering that Darien would be playing in the game.

….

"Why is she Vice-captain? I should be Vice-Captain. It should be me" said Mina for the twenty-thousandth time since they had stopped for a break.

Watch it Mina, your starting to sound like Beryl" warned Raye, as she unscrewed the cap from her diet coke "I actually spoke to Serena as soon as you all went for the first warm up. She is more than willing to hand it over to you after the game. I think she probably would have given it to you right away but with her making the routines, it made more sense for her to be vice-captain until then." Raye added, hoping that Mina was ease up on the issue.

"Okay fine, at least she knows her place." Raye just rolled her eyes at the whole drama that Mina involved herself in. "And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Raye, raising her eyebrows at Mina, waiting for an answer from her. "All I'm saying is that nothing good can come of her being around, that's all" Mina answered.

Ami immediately felt the need to remind Mina about all the good changes that had taken place so she cut in to their conversation" Nothing good, come one Mina. Beryl is gone, we are going to be performing the best we have ever been and we are going to actually have a better chance at taking on West Jubann. You can call all that nothing good. Seriously Mina, wake up."

"Ami makes a great point and anyway the only reason you don't like Serena is because of that brainwashing that goes on in your household" added Raye. She knew she had probably hit a chord she wasn't meant to but it was time to get the job done (That was being the best cheerleading squad in the country) and put aside things that had absolutely nothing to do with the squad. "That was low Raye" said Lita.

"Maybe so but someone has to say it, I'm so sick of this rivalry you have with her." replied Raye.

"It's not a rivalry" fired back Mina.

"Than what is it than, face it Mina the only reason you hate Serena is because of something that went on like twenty years ago with your parents and hers. That and you didn't get vice-captain on your own. Think to yourself, real good, is this really a good enough reason to hate someone?" asked Raye. Mina didn't say anything nor did Lita; Raye instantly knew it was becoming worse for them. "Is it getting that bad?" asked Raye, softly. Her tone indicated that she was feeling apologetic for what she had said.

Lita answered for them, "He's dying Raye, truly and with all this stuff with Serena. It's got my dad and Uncle Joel worried". Mina had her face in her hands than she looked up and pushed her hair out of her face it was all a sign of her frustration her frustration. "Wait why would they be worried?" asked Ami. She was very surprised considering that she knew that Mina and Lita's family were all well off in the money department." They're concerned you could say that he is going to give it all to Serena" said Lita. Ami and Raye both where taken back by this. "No offence Lita but isn't that delusional in some way. Didn't he say he didn't want anything to do with them?" asked Raye, referring to Serena's mother and father as well as herself.

"Yeah, I don't know why they're so worried" replied Lita. Mina had yet to look up. "Well maybe cheering can take your mind off this, you as well Mina" said Raye, and Ami nodded in agreement. "Or I could take your mind off everything" said Michael Logan as he walked up behind Mina without her realizing. "Hey" said Mina and she smiled instantly and kissed her boyfriend as he joined the table. "So, what are we all talking about?" asked Michael.

"Nothing much, you know the normal boring stuff" replied Mina simply.

"Nate over here" shouted Lita suddenly as she saw Nathan and Jacob. Nathan saw Lita immediately and joined them with Jacob close behind. Jacob kissed Raye as Nathan sat down next to Lita. Lita smiled was evident as Nathan moved in to kiss her longer than the quick greeting of everyone else.

"Seriously you two, get a room" said Raye. Lita blushed and everyone bursted out laughing. "So where is that idiotic brother of mine?" asked Raye, changing the subject whilst Lita pulled her blushing self together. "He and Zack should be here soon, extra practice" Jacob confirmed quickly.

"Really, why?" asked Ami, who was anxious to see Zack.

"They had to help train a reserve just in case something happened at the game. It's that 'Worth's' guy, than they had to finish their own training after the guy left" answered Jacob. He was solid in his answer as was his friendship with Darien. They were friends again after Jacob believed that he had left Serena alone at Raye's ordered.

"Oh look here comes the dynamic duo" joked Raye as Zack and Darien finally heading toward them, it was very clear that they had just showered as their hair was still obviously wet. Ami was excited to see Zack and he showed the same reaction as he joined her in a usual round of intelligences. Talking about everything that everyone else had no interest in at all. Darien casually stood standing looking around, he didn't make it obvious but he was searching for Serena. When he found her, he saw that she was listening to something that Rita's sister Amber was saying and he watched her laugh at what she had said.

"Moron are you going to sit down or what?" asked Raye, teasing him as any sister would. "No I have more important things to do and he left the table and headed to the gym again, going to practice.

"What's up with him?" asked Lita, as usually Raye's brother would have harsher things to say.

"I think it's the game tonight" said Jacob and every agreed that it was probably the reason behind his strange behaviour however only Raye knew about Serena's night in Darien's room. She hadn't even told Ami or Jacob.

...

Ï swear if I have to be thrown in the air one more time I'm going to be sick" said Amber.

Amber, Rita, Greg, Andrew, Melvin and Serena sat at their usual table, with Birdie joining them. "Come on it wasn't that bad, it's all in the nature of the sport and anyway, weren't you going to throw yourself off a building at one point" reasoned Rita. She was happy, they were doing fantastic cheerleading. Which was something she had missed whilst Beryl had been in the mist of her reign.

"Very funny Rita. I guess I'm not used to the challenge" replied Amber. Beryl had barely asked her to do anything but perform her ground C-level dance routines.

"So you're all actually doing genuine cheerleading"? Asked Greg, without insult for the first time.

"Yes, what's it to you?" asked Andrew sharply. Greg has always made fun of the fact that Andrew was on the cheerleading team and it didn't help when Beryl took over and made it a total side-show about her.

"Well I'm a reserve on the basketball team" said Greg.

"Since when?" asked Andrew. Rita looked surprised, as did Serena. Melvin just continued reading, obviously he knew about this piece of information. However Amber was beaming at Greg. Birdie was just smiling in content.

"Since this morning, I was going to tell you but you all had to rush off to cheerleading and B had to get to class. So it was only Mev and I celebrating this glorious news." he commended. Melvin barely looked up, indicating that he probably just gave Greg an encouraging smile and left it at that.

"So how did you reach that milestone? Asked Rita, who was curious to know how Greg got picked to be a reserve out of all the guys in the school. Sure it was the high-ins to be in the main team that played in the games like Darien, Jacob and the rest of them but being on the reserve was still an accomplishment.

"Coach saw me in P.E and he asked me if l wanted to be a part of the team." he replied. Amber was still beaming; Serena and Rita just smiled in encouragement. Andrew listened attentively as any friend would "Are you going to be playing tonight?" he asked.

"Unless someone mysteriously falls to their death or ends up with mad cow disease, probably not but I got to train with Zack Tyler and Darien Shields and they are really good" Greg answered, whoever it didn't stop him from being proud of his knew statue and the fact that he had trained with Darien and Zack. Rita honestly hoped that it wouldn't course Greg's head to blow up too much that he wouldn't be able to fit through the door but regardless she was happy for Greg, so much that she would overlook the fact that one of her friends were spending time with Darien Shields.

Serena surprisingly enough felt simpler. It was Greg's moment of shine, so she put Darien in the back of her mind." Still well done Greg, I'm very excited for you" said Serena positively. She had no idea that Greg had even been interested in being on the basketball team. He always seemed like the 'Too Cool for School' kind of guy either that or he was constantly making fun at the rich and popular students of East Jubann high that either where on the basketball team or the squad.

"Thanks Sere-, hey you'll be V.C that's awesome" replied Greg but he was quickly hushed. It wasn't exactly public news yet. Everyone knew about Raye's sudden move up in the 'Cheerleader Chain' but everything else was to be left unsaid.

"Greg it's all on the D.L right now" said Rita after she and Andrew had hushed him.

"I think it's awesome" said B, getting into the conversation. "I heard that everything has been crazy with the squad, so Serena will be able to help straighten it out." Birdie was not known to be logical in any situation but she had moments of superiority. "

Yeah, totally" added a very nervous Amber.

"Well thanks guys but it's going to take a lot more. I don't even know if we are going to be ready in time for the game tonight". Serena knew it was such short notice that she didn't think they would be able to pull anything spectacular and they hadn't been performing great routines lately so their skills were not as high as they could be. It was a lot to take care of it. Even Raye was stressed; she had seen the evidences of it several times during practice when something didn't go right.

"We will be" said Rita supportively. However she wasn't sure herself. Whereas Andrew had borderline feelings toward it. He wasn't sure that it would happen but he didn't think it couldn't happen. "Yeah but if we are going to do this we really have to go" warned Andrew. The usual timed break had been cut in half for all cheerleaders and the basketball player where having final practice periods as well so Greg would be involved with that.

"B, you gonna be all right?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I'm sure Melvin and I can think of something to do. You know the one thing this school is missing is a girls basketball team." said Birdie. Serena smiled; Birdie was fine however she suspected that Melvin was not completely comfortable being around B because she gave him a lot of attention. Which was something he wasn't used to?

"Well it might happen" said Serena.

"Yeah should I talk to the student-council president about it?" asked B.

Rita who was about to leave quickly answered for Serena, "Probably not, the council president is Darien Shields and the Vice-president is Emerald Ander and she just runs after him so she wouldn't be much help either." said Rita. Birdie's happiness didn't fault when she said "Oh well, maybe next year" and she continued to talk to Melvin.

Greg had left to get to basketball practice, Andrew and Amber had already left the table. "I didn't know Darien was the student-council president" said Serena. She was taken back that he had never mentioned it. She would have thought that when he was being his usual arrogant self he would have said something about it. "Don't worry about it, the only reason he even went for the election is to sleep with all the female council members and the only reason why everyone voted for him was to avoid social suicide. Everyone actually believed that he knew who voted for who. Anyway he was successfully in sleeping with all the really attractive women on the council like a month ago when he nailed Emerald, she was the last one."

"Seems like something he would do" said Serena hollowly. Everything had been left unresolved between herself and Darien. In honest truth she didn't actually know what she would say when they would finally confront each other, if they ever did but she could never tell with him. There had been a few moments before when she didn't think they would speech again however in the end they had a pleasant conversation than all the drama would start again and the cycle would continue. It seemed to be a never ending story with Darien Shields. Somehow Serena figured that being the guy's friend was perhaps more work than it was worth in the end because he wasn't going to change any time soon.

...

"Okay I want to see it all one more time" said Raye and she got in the line-up and they did the routine one more time. Raye would turn around a couple of times to check to see that everything was right as would Serena when it was necessary.

When they finished Raye asked "Is it what you imagined?" to Serena. She took a moment to look at the final form and said "Everything and more" she replied. Raye smiled with happiness that they had finally finished. "Well that's it, remember to get here early for the game so we can do touch ups" said Raye, dismissing everyone.

"Do you think it will be enough?" asked Serena. It had been a month since she had done serious cheerleading so she wasn't as sure of her skills as she had been before. "Yeah, I think so. The routine is amazing Serena. I knew it would be" replied Raye. They both stood there officially content with what they had achieved in such a short amount of time. "I guess I'll see you tonight" said Serena as she went to leave but Raye grabbed her wrist quickly for her to stop and pulled away immediately. "What's up?" asked Serena figuring that there was more to be said.

"Look I probably shouldn't say anything but I think I should warn you especially after what you did for the squad and for actually going through with the deal. Mina and Lita's parents are coming tonight as well as their grandfather and Mina's brother Jayjay. Be careful okay, there is tension with them all right now" said Raye. Serena looked for a sign that she was lying but she knew Raye wasn't. Serena took a quick breath and nodded her head. "It won't make a difference. I'm not a Shallows and they all know it. I'm sure they all will ignore me, Mina and Lita usually do but thanks for letting me know Raye" said Serena sincerely and she left to join Amber and Rita who were changing.

"See Amber, nothing to worry about its going to be fine"

"Yeah, yeah but you can see why I was worried? Anything could have happened" said Amber as Serena walked toward them. Rita was the first to speak, "Sere, Ami gave me this to give to you" and she handed her a clipped up East Jubann cheerleading uniform. Serena took it from Rita and looked at it briefly before saying "I never thought I would see the day when I would actually wear East Jubann colours" said Serena. Amber looked at Rita to say something but Rita knew it wasn't something to be talked about openly yet. After everything that had happened with Molly and Diana and the game was against West Jubann so the West high squad would be there, that including them. Rita had never actually met them but she hoped that none of it would affect Serena when it came time to perform.

"Well sometimes a change is good" said Amber after Rita refused to say anything.

"Sometimes, well I'll see you tonight" said Serena.


	8. Chapter 8

"Serena, we're leaving for the game soon. Are you ready?" asked Lily from downstairs.

"Not yet. Hey, why don't I just meet you all at the game? I got a couple of things I still need to do" replied Serena from her bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked in surprise and concern. Lily knew that there was a stressful night a head, and Serena was probably more anxious than ever.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry". However, this did nothing to soothe Lily's concern, but she knew that it was probably a good idea for Serena to do it all in her own time and by herself.

"Okay, well Andrew and I will see you there, then," and the house was soon empty, apart from Serena. She slipped on the East Jubann high game uniform. It was blue as expected with a similar design as West Jubann's uniform. She brushed her hair and proceeded to straighten it and started to put make up on.

It was strange to imagine that she used to do this whole process with Diana and Molly. They would both come over to the Morasca house before the game and do each other's hair and makeup. They would get so excited, especially if it was a game between West Jubann and East Jubann high. Diana would be shouting harsh words of takedown whilst re-applying her lip gloss in the middle of it. Molly, having known to have the gossip about East Jubann would always be the support and boost of confidence for she was always down playing cheer skills of East High.

To say Serena wanted to call them at that moment was an understatement. She desperately needed to talk to them both. She knew she would probably see them at the game since it was an East versus West rival game, but it wasn't enough. She just wanted to be their friend again. She looked down at the phone that sat in front of her. She quickly picked it up and made the move to search the directory but as she was about to press call she stopped herself. She put the phone down as if it was on fire and burned her skin to the bone.

Then the doorbell rang. She calmed herself down and reasoned that she had to get herself together if she was going to stand a chance of surviving the night. Getting her blue and white pom-pom's that lay messily on her bed, she walked downstairs. Putting them both beside her, she opened the front door.

Standing outside in a waiting stances, was a UPS guy. Seeing her open the door, he quickly said, "Serena Isabella Morasca?"

Serena nodded, and he gave her information to sign. After that was done, he handed her a flat-looking package that was in the shape of a square.

"Have a good night miss" the guy said.

She replied, "You too. Thank you," and she closed the door. Taking it to a bench she opened the package than empting it. A disc came out with no label on it, as well as a note. Looking at the CD suspiciously, she picked up the note to read it.

_Serena,_

_I heard about the game tonight from a friend of mine, and I'm sorry that I can't come to see you cheer. So instead I'm sending you a remix CD for your cheerleading routine. I hope you like it and I wish you all the luck in the world. But I know you won't need it because you are the most talented person I have ever met. Stay strong._

_Prizma_

Serena smiled at the letter and she was happy that she had sent her the CD because no doubt she was able to come up with something amazing that would help make the routine even better. But she couldn't listen to it because she was running out of time. Grabbing the disc and everything thing else she needed, she headed outside, locking the front door before she got into her car. Her nerves started to kick in again, so she turned on the radio.

The Jessica Mauboy song "Inescapable" was playing, surprisingly the song actually helped lift her mood slightly. After all it was all about being in love with a guy and there was probably something about becoming a stalker in their as well (that part was a bit irrelevant). Turning it up, she continued the drive to the school.

Taking a swift left, she pulled into East Jubann High's parking lot. It was filled with people chanting and screaming either West High or East High and not everyone was sober. It showed by the few individuals that already lay faced down on the ground with their friends casually trying to keep them on their feet. The excitement was clear; it would be a game to remember.

As she got out of her car, the West Jubann High school bus turned up, carrying not only the basketball players but also the cheerleaders. It definitely made Serena feel self-conscious, so she grabbed her black zip-up jacket that was located in the backseat and put it on, covering at least some of the top half of the East Jubann cheer uniform.

Looking back up she saw Diana and Molly step off the bus. They looked as determined as they would at any game, reminding her of the times before now. However, she couldn't think about it for long because Amber and Rita had caught her attention. "Serena, Andrew said you wanted to drive here alone, are you brooding?" joked Rita lightly.

"No not today but maybe tomorrow when this nightmare is all over" said Serena and she looked back toward Molly and Diana, but they had already entered the building.

Rita looked in Serena's direction and realized the reason behind her depressed reaction. "It will be okay," said Rita quickly. Serena just nodded half-heartedly.

"It will be okay? It will be great. We are performing a kick-ass routine tonight and you're saying it will be okay?" said Amber, completely missing what Rita and Serena had really been talking about.

Rita just rolled her eyes in amusement at her own sister's ignorance, blaming it on her new 'I'm stupid' act that she was still playing in order to get Greg's attention. "I don't think it's the routine Serena is concerned about. Anyway we better get inside." replied Rita. Just as Rita said this B and Sam came shooting up the side, with mostly B leading the way.

"Hey guys, I can't wait to see everything tonight. It's going to be awesome. Oh, Amber, Rita have you met my husband? This is Sam" said B rashly but smiling more than ever.

Rita and Amber looked to Sam. He was tall, about 5'9. He had dark blonde hair with a light tan, and he was dressed casually without any major male brands that they would have expected to see being worn by any guy that went to East high. All in all, Rita and Amber both came to the conclusion that Birdie had good taste in guys because Sam was for sure hot, maybe not Darien Shields standard but attractive none the less.

"Hey Sam, Rita. Nice to meet you," said Rita all too quickly. Amber waved shyly but she was secretly content because this confirmed how not into Greg, Birdie was.

"Hi, B has told me all about you guys. It's great to finally meet you both," said Sam with just the same amount of smile that B would exhibit, okay maybe just a little less.

"You as well. So, are you here to watch the game or the cheer scene?" asked Rita.

"Probably more for the game, B and I love it, but she told me that the cheering is going to be off the chain. In her words," replied Sam honestly.

Rita just laughed in agreement and replied, "Oh it will."

"We are doing a routine that Serena made, so it's going to be awesome," added Amber.

"Well, I'm excited to see if Serena is a better cheerleader than a basketball player because her skills are awesome. When B, Serena, Darien and I had that game, it was hard," said Sam. Everyone over looked Darien's name being mentioned, and Sam had no idea of the depth of everything that involved him. So no one said anything about it.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." charmed Serena and she smiled lightly but her eyes remain neutral.

"Why do people always say that" groaned B, dramatically.

"Oh come on. No one ever says it" replied Serena in defence.

"Yeah but you always hear it in the movies. Just say it's going to be great and be done with it" reasoned B, enlightening everyone. Amber and Rita laughed at Birdie's reply whilst Sam just looked at her, with admiration.

"Okay fine, it's gonna be great" replied Serena in a semi-excited tone.

"See, that's the spirit" smiled B.

"Well you can't have cheering without spirit," said Rita.

"And Vice-captains have to have spirit" added Amber.

Serena felt a little better. It wasn't like she was in a 'Me against the world' situation but more of an awkward one. She had still yet to process the fact that the Shallows family would be there. Not just Lita and Mina but quite literally all of them would be watching the game and she understood very clearly what all their views on her were. None of them being positive to say the least but it was another mountain to climb, at least at the end of it she could return to being completely unseen by them. That she was definitely looking forward too.

"Go team, GO!" Serena cheered, thinking there really was a bright side in every situation, a silver lining to some degree.

"Yeah, and maybe Greg will get to go on the court tonight" said Amber.

"Yeah and maybe the country will be invaded by Russia. Come on, Amber," replied Rita. It wasn't that she didn't have any confidence in Greg, but more to the point that he would have to prove himself as first-string material before he even started to the Friday night games. Since he never actually played, it would make it hard for him to move up. Amber, however, was being delusional about the whole thing, and it was seriously starting to annoy her to no end.

* * *

"Come on, JayJay. You're going to make Lita and me late," screamed Mina as she waited by the door for her brother to come downstairs. She was constantly checking her watch for the time and adjusting her East Jubann cheer uniform.

"Relax, Mina. He is coming," Lita called out as she joined her cousin downstairs.

"Well, he is taking his sweet time as usual." replied Mina. She was stressed out, as many of the squad members where. Performing a routine they had learnt in a day was scary and Mina was already re-going over the steps in her mind as she waited for all her family to ensemble. She hadn't even had the time to complain about the fact that she didn't get the Vice-Captain position. There had been so much practice and so much to learn that she hadn't been able to give it a second thought. Even after the official practice was done, she still had no time.

"Going over it all again?" asked Lita, noticing Mina's distance expression.

"Yeah, you could say that." Mina said simply.

Lita hadn't told anyone about the fact that Mina had once again lucked out of being either captain or vice-captain, and by the look of it, Mina hadn't said anything either. Plus if the conversation did come up, they would have to say who got both positions. It wouldn't have been a big deal with Raye being captain but if they even spoke the words that Serena Morasca had out done them both, they would never hear the end of it from both of their parents or they would be ignored in disappointment at their so-called failure. Neither was appealing in the least.

"It's going to be fine. I know it" Lita said to Mina, almost like she was trying to give her pep talk to lighten her mood.

"I know it will be, Lita, but it's going to be a long night regardless," replied Mina. She knew what Mina was referring to. Lita felt like it was definitely a bad idea to convince them all to go to the game after the long and drama-filled week that had just proceeded, but there was no time to back out of it now.

"It won't be a big deal, we'll just do the routine and cheer, and anyway, Michael is going to be playing. So, at the very least you will get to watch him and cheer him on."

Mina instantly was happy; Michael always had that effect on her. They just had great chemistry unlike anyone that either of them had dated before.

"Oh, Lita, you just always know the right thing to say" said Mina playfully.

"Sometimes it just comes to me" said Lita with smile. She was happy to see her cousin happy.

"Why do you always shout at me?"

Mina and Lita turned to see JayJay heading down the stairs and he stopped right in front of them. For ten years old he was very tall. He had inherited many of the common Shallows traits, like light blonde hair, blue eyes and stubbornness.

"Because you're a huge pain and burden on my sanity, that's why" replied Mina, glaring at her little brother. He was always favoured by Joel and Mari; they practically waited on him, hand and foot. Mina had come to the conclusion long ago that it must be an old age society thing because Raye was in the same situation with her father. Of course Darien wasn't a brat to Raye about being the favourite as JayJay, was and that really annoyed her to no end.

"Mina, be nice to your brother" said Mari as she entered the room wearing a deep blue evening dress and six-inche pumps. Her dark blonde hair was tied back into a French bun.

"You look nice, Aunt Mari," complimented Lita. Truthfully Lita thought that her aunt was over dressed for something as casual as a basketball game.

"Thank you, Lita. Your grandfather is running late – an unusual phenomenon for him-so why don't you both go on with JayJay?" said Mari as she turned and rechecked her makeup. Mina rolled her eyes; her mother could be so vain sometimes.

"Whatever," replied Mina but Mari didn't hear it because she was too busy re-applying lipstick.

"Well come on, JayJay," said Lita and she held out her hand for her little cousin. He smiled at Lita and took it.

"Thanks, Lita," JayJay replied, in his usual sugar coated voice, something which totally annoyed Mina.

"Oh, give me a break," groaned Mina, and she walked out the door to her car with Lita and JayJay running to catch up with her.

"That was so rude, Mina," said Lita as she opened the door for JayJay to get in but Mina slammed the door that Lita was holding open for JayJay.

"Let the little pride and joy do it himself," said Mina.

"You know you are becoming more like Beryl every day, and we all thought she was a bitch," said Lita as she again reopened the car door. Mina just glared at Lita and got into the car.

"I'd take back what I just said if I was you" said Mina but Lita just smirked at her cousin because she was out of comebacks to throw at her.

The negative energy didn't last long because JayJay began chanting, "Who's gonna win. East High's gonna win" and "I don't know what I've been told but East Jubann rules them all." It even had Mina lightening up but only slightly.

"Mina, slow down; you're going to kill us all," said Lita as she watched the speedometer go up and up quickly.

"Calm down, Lita" said Mina but she dropped her speed regardless.

"Thank you, Mina. What is with you tonight?" asked Lita, who thought that they had gotten over the crazy stress issue.

"You do realize that it's going to be the first time they see Serena," replied Mina, who was on edge.

"Yeah, and? It's not like there is going to be some whacked up reunion. They will be separated. In fact, the only time that they actually will be in distances will be when we do the routine. It will be fine," resolved Lita.

However she, herself, had her own set of doubts. When she had finally gotten her family to go to the game it was just as the news about Serena joining the team came in. If she had known about it first she probably wouldn't have tried to get them to go so badly but what's done is done and it couldn't be changed.

"Yeah. It will be in a public place, so they're all less likely to make a scene," commented Mina.

"Exactly. Anyway I don't think she is going to go out of her way to even talk to any of us. Isn't that what she said when you practically barged into Andrew's house?"

"Kind of. She said it wasn't her choice to be at East Jubann. She said she understood that we all wanted nothing to do with her, and it was all mutual at that point" replied Mina.

"Who are you talking about?" asked JayJay from the backseat of the car.

"Nobody you know" answered Mina.

"But someone we probably should know" added Lita. Mina took her eyes off the road for a only a second to glare at her cousin before returning.

* * *

"If you don't win this one, it's going to be even more hardcore training than before. You won't know what hit you and you'll have no time for all of those pretty girls you have, so you can all just forget about that" screamed the coach but only the team could hear it all over the loud cheering from both teams. The West Jubann High team was really putting the pressure on them and it was becoming increasingly hard to find any place to slide though.

"Looks like coach isn't happy" pointed out Amber as they stood to the side of the courts, cheering.

"I think he is just putting the pressure on them. You've seen him do it before, and anyway, they are still up by ten. West Jubann is just making it harder for them now that they have figured out their plays" said Hemi as he suddenly appeared next to them holding cola's for all of them. Rita and Amber sighed in relief. Serena and Andrew just smiled at Amber and Rita's sudden need for sugar. They each took it quickly and descended into the background so as not to be noticed. Siding off to where the East Jubann basketball net was located. Standing behind it off the court. There hadn't been any scoring for about five minutes.

"Hey, did you hear about the college scouts?" asked Rita but it was said as more of a statement.

"What college scout?" asked Andrew.

"Well some of them have sent scouts looking for not just basketball players but cheerleaders as well" smiled Rita. A cheerleading scholarship was rare to say the least so it was unusual that anyone would be looking considering it wasn't closer to the end of the year. "You see those two over there" , pointing them out. It was both a man and a woman dressed in business suits. Strange attire for a Friday night game. "The woman is a cheerleader scout, I'm not sure for what school but it's not community collage" said Rita.

"Shields back on now!" they all heard the coach yell, louder than the last time because they could hear it but Serena ignored it completely. When he had been taken off the court by the coach for the compulsory break, she had been happy because he did all of the major scoring and attracted the most attention. So, for almost five minutes she hadn't heard his name, except for once when the East Jubann team stopped scoring and the commentator said "You got to wonder, where is Darien Shields?"

"I can't believe how crazy this is for a high school game" said Sam as he looked at at the jumping fans and parents that got excited when their teen got a hold of the ball.

"It's not just a high school game to everyone here. It's a high school rivalry game. I think it's more of a social thing really. You know, bragging rights" replied Andrew just as they watched Darien come slamming toward the basket and he scored. The East Jubann spectators went wild with applause whilst the West high side didn't react with the same support.

Darien stopped and looked at Serena and smiled at her. She quickly looked away, missing him smirk at her reaction and he went back into place. "I knew that guy was going to be a good player after that game" said Sam.

"Darien Shields, he is the school standout" Amber informed Sam. She might have had a crush on Greg but Darien Shields was irresistible.

"But he isn't as good as Serena" said Birdie joining the group.

"Hey, B, where have you been? I haven't seen you since we go inside" asked Rita.

"Just cavorting with the enemy, no just joking. Well not really. I was talking to some old friends of mine from West Jubann high," she replied. It had been a few months back when Andrew, Rita and Amber may have been worried but Serena had had the same experience and now it wasn't something that they held against her. Birdie however was looking at Serena silently, letting her know that she was talking to Molly and Diana but everyone missed it because Sam quickly distracted them.

"I wonder who is going to win" and it started a round of new talk, but they were caught off guard by Mina as she headed toward them.

"We are about to do half time soon; Raye wants to go over it," said Mina as she looked at them. Then her eyes came to Hemi, she looked him up and down in accusation.

"Hi, I'm Sam" he said quickly.

"Of course you are" she replied and she flipped her hair and turned. However, before she could leave Serena stopped her.

"Mina wait, give this to Raye. It's the new track for the routine". Mina took the encased CD quickly and left to rejoin her own group of friends.

"Who was she?" asked Sam, he hadn't been expecting Mina's cold attitude.

"Mina Shallows, the wanna be Captain, or Vice-captain. Whichever she can get her hands on," replied Rita, completely leaving out the part about Serena actually being Mina's cousin. It wasn't important.

"Well we better go over it with Raye" added Andrew.

"Raye is Darien's sister" Birdie told Sam in a hushed voice as if she was talking about someone incriminating.

"Oh, okay" said Sam whispering back and Birdie laughed in response. She was truly in love with him. Birdie and Sam said goodbye and went to sit up with the other people watching.

"Intense right? Now you see why I could never be a cheerleader" said Birdie as she sat down with Sam.

"I think you could be great, just imagining you in that short skirt..." Sam trailed off but was bought back to attention when Birdie pinched him lightly on the arm. "Sorry, you know I love you. Short skirt or no short skirt" and it brought a smile to Birdie's face as they sat down.

Unfortunately they were unaware that they had taken seats next to the Shallows family. They weren't alone for long when one of the high school web broadcasters quickly jumped into the seat in between Hemi and Joel Shallows. Joel was sitting next to Jarred and Jefferson. Mari and Leah where busy at the end calming down a very excited JayJay. The student began talking into his mic, commentating on the game.

"East high has seems to have the upper hand in this game but with their best player, Darien Shields in action tonight it's no surprise at all!" he said so loudly that it was giving people around him a headache. He continued rambling for another few minutes. B looked down the row of that they had chosen. She eyed the mostly blonde haired dominate family when she got to them, realizing they were actually Mina and Lita's family, having seen them outside before the game had started.

"Where's Uncle Dion?" asked JayJay suddenly.

"He is coming soon, he was running late tonight" said Mari. JayJay nodded. He always thought his uncle Dion was cool. He was really Raye and Darien's grandfather, so he wasn't actually his uncle. As well as that, Jayjay had always had trouble saying Endymion so he would always call him Dion, for short.

"See? There they come now" said Mari, indicating a tall older man that resembled Darien. They passed Birdie and Sam and took a place between Jarred and Jefferson. Sam and B still occupied the seats next to the family but they remained tuned into the conversation, curious about the dynamic of the family that didn't want anything to do with Serena because of something that her mother had done.

"Samuel, that's Mina Shallows family" whispered Birdie. Sam looked in the direction that Birdie had gestured to.

"Hey, Uncle Dion" said Jayjay immediately.

"Hello JayJay, you get bigger every time I see you," he smiled back at Jayjay.

"He looks a lot like Darien, doesn't he" whispered Sam at he watched him walk pass and it didn't take long for Jarred Shallows to confirmed the relation.

"Your grandson is doing very well tonight, Endymion".

"Yes well Darien has had a talent in basketball for a while now" replied Endymion.

"Where's that son of yours, Endymion?" said Jarred quickly changing the subject.

"He should be here soon but you know how they are" he replied and Jarred nodded his head and look at his two sons, Joel had never been on time for anything and Jefferson was only on time when it came to his cases, as he was a lawyer at Shields Enterprises.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you turn up tonight, old friend" said Endymion.

"Well it wasn't my idea. Lita, my granddaughter convinced me to go and you know how stubborn she is" said Jarred.

"What Shallows isn't?" and the two long-time friends laughed.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about" Endymion added but Jarred didn't comment for a few minutes. Birdie seeing this spoke softly to Sam, "I wonder what they're talking about," and Hemi nodded in agreement.

"Not here Endymion. It's bad enough I'll have to see the girl here, let alone you and I talking about her" he said, giving Birdie an idea as so who they were referring to but there attention was caught by the siren that signalled half-time, making Birdie jump in surprise at the sound. She had been listening so hard that she had almost completely forgotten that there was a game going on down on the court.

"And that's half time, ending with East Jubann High in the lead by ten." said the broadcaster with enthusiasm, the guy was obviously from East Jubann High school. That was evident enough. "And now those sexy cheerleaders we all know and love are going to entertain us with what they do best." The guy was now yelling into the mic so loudly that it drew the attention of Jarred, Endymion, Jefferson and Joel. Jarred rolled his eyes in annoyance.

At that point Endymion Shields II came toward them and sat next to Joel and his father. "It's nice of you to join us" said Endymion I.

"I'm sorry father I had business to tend to first and it unfortunately ran late."

He was very aware of his son's after hour's business, and it more than likely was his personal assistant or some other female employee. Before they could speak anymore, the East Jubann cheerleading squad came on. "We will discuss this later" he said.

"Oh darling, look! There's Mina and Lita," said Mari speaking to her husband and pointing out their daughter and niece. "Endymion there's your daughter, Raven Anastasia" added Mari gesturing toward Raye who was walking out in front.

"So it is," he replied averagely looking at his daughter. His father clapped as he saw his granddaughter.

"I heard from Lita that she became captain after that dreadful girl was expelled," said Mari, who sadly was involved in the East High scene gossip.

Endymion II was looking at Serena Morasca as she came into view. He saw Jarred and his two best friends deny with their sight that they hadn't seen her but it was clearly written on their faces as they held tense expressions.

However, the moment reminded him very much of his time at East Jubann high school. Between being on the basketball team with Joel and Jefferson to dating Jenna, Serena's mother. Serena looked a lot like Jenna. She was beautiful, blonde, but she had her father's sky blue eyes. Something he had seen in his first encounter with the girl. The glare she had given him was the same look that he had seen Tyson Morasca give him on several occasions. Like when he had pushed Jenna to the ground in a vent of anger, Tyson had, of course, come to her rescue. It infuriated him that a simple garden boy had won. He had won Jenna and in result Serena was born. The daughter that should have been his.

The Shallows and Shields where all bought out of their own thoughts by the webcasters loud voice and his 'Morasca' mention moment. "The East High squad really brought it tonight under the new leadership of Raven Shields, but rumour has it that the true reason behind the change of style was because of Serena Morasca. Since her arrival here at East Jubann High, it hasn't been the same since. Between facing off with former captain Beryl Wesson, charming all the male population, joining the cheerleading team and becoming Vice-Captain, this ex-West High girl has had more drama in and out of school since the death of her parents. But one thing is for sure about this beautiful blonde heiress – cheerleading definitely runs in her veins with Serena being the daughter of the famed former East Jubann High Captain Jenna Shallows." The student said all of this with pride, unaware that every word he was saying just angered Jarred Shallows and his two sons. They didn't want to be reminded of their relation to the girl that had evidently coursed nothing but trouble.

"Calm down, old friend" said Endymion to Jarred as the outrage was evident on his face. Joel and Jefferson gave off their own feeling of disgust with their body language.

Endymion II just smirked. He, too, was disgusted, but more amused by the situation. When the East Jubann cheerleading squad finished their routine it became clearer that Serena was the best, that Serena had the most skill over Mina and Raye or anyone else on the team as much as many of them wanted to deny it.

As Serena performed with the team she felt stretched into two different ways of feeling. One was the joy of being on a team again, cheering with all her heart, the one thing she had left from her life before. The other was the despair with herself that she could have fun whilst she was betraying Molly and Diana. Both thoughts seemed to want to dominate completely. She didn't have to think about steps or the dances because she knew it all by heart, but because of that, it allowed every single thing to rush in her mind, hence her being able to feel both despair and joy. She also saw the Shallows. They made brief eye contact with her but they showed nothing but hatred toward her. She didn't acknowledge it at all. She hated them for everything, but she wasn't going to sink to their level of glaring at a distances. She would actually tell them to their face what she thought of them, but they would never be in the same room with her willingly, let alone get close enough to exchange greetings. Well, besides Mina and Lita, and they had never had a positive conversation.

She caught both Molly and Diana looking at her but instead of the hate and cruel looks she had expected from them, they merely showed signs of feeling hurt by her actions. This seemed to break her down even more, her despair growing. Her friendship with Rita, Amber, Andrew, Greg, Melvin grew stronger because of it, and Birdie was the one friend from her past that didn't hate her, the one that didn't judge her.

When the routine came to an end everyone roared in approval. Serena was glad it was over. She was done with the East Jubann High Cheerleading squad. She then endured the last half of the game (Normally loved basketball, but it was more of the fact that she wanted the night to be done and over with as soon as possible), which ended in a large victory for East Jubann High.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well done everyone. That was great. So I've decided to cancel practice over the weekend and give everyone a break," said Raye to the squad. They all cheered and rejoiced at this decision. Serena nodded in respect, realizing that Raye deserved more credit than she had given her. "I'm so proud of all of you and we are now the best of the best" added Raye.

However the moment was ruined when Beryl made her presence known, for everyone was unaware that the former captain had even come to the game. She was meant to be at some boarding school in England by now.

"I'm so proud of you, you're all the best of freaking best," Beryl said sarcastically. Serena immediately looked to Beryl, sensing trouble. Beryl had never really had the chance to give one last bitchy comment, so it seemed she had chosen now to do it. "You all are just lying traitors, and Raye you are just a backstabbing bitch, taking my stop as captain and getting Lita and Mina's charity case of a cousin to make a routine for the squad. You are so pathetic, Shields. You know, I used to respect you because of your honestly and trust but now look how far you have fallen."

"It was you, wasn't it? I knew it was you. You were the only one to know my make out places. You bitch, Raye. I'll get you for this. I'll get you all. Especially you, Serena." Everyone turned to look at her because of Beryl's sudden outburst. "I always knew you had an agenda. First you tried to steal my boyfriend, and then you steal my squad away."

"Beryl stop before you say something you will regret," said Serena calmly.

"Oh, no, Serena, I haven't even begun, and you all will listen to what I have to say. I know exactly what you want. Raye is just a cover for you. So you can bring us all done." Beryl looked away from Serena and then at the rest of the squad. "She cannot be trusted, and if you do, she will stab you in the back. After all, it's in her blood when her slut of mother ran away with a common garden boy."

Serena struggled to keep her place instead of charging straight up to Beryl and knocking her out completely. So instead she said nothing, keeping her composure as much as possible

"Beryl you went too far, especially when the only slut around here is you." said Raye.

Beryl, however, continued to speak directly to the squad. "Remember what I said," and Beryl turned to leave but quickly retraced her steps and said "Oh, by the way, where's Darien?" which had everyone rolling their eyes.

"I don't know" replied Raye, who just wanted her to leave.

"Fine, you couldn't help me anyway because you have no direction which is why you will never succussed as captain." and Beryl finally did leave but the damage was done. Everyone that still occupied the gym heard it; including people that Serena wished didn't witness it all. Looking over the people that now found their eyes on her; she found her mother's father glaring at her. Joel and Jefferson refused to even acknowledge the abuse that had just been thrown her way. Their companion family, the Shields had different reactions. Darien's father just smirked in amusement; something that Serena realised was somewhat of a trademark to him and it really was starting to irritate her. However Endymion senior, Darien and Raye's grandfather had a different expression all together. He looked at her completely with no denial and showed signs of curiosity. Not knowing what to make of it she decided it was probably just curiousness of who she was, being that her mother was his son's ex-fiancé.

"Ok, everyone, we're done here. All of you go change in the locker rooms and remember put your uniforms in the right place so the gym laundress doesn't have to hunt them all down again" said Raye. Serena almost burst out laughing. Only East Jubann High School would have employed someone to do laundry for its students

When they walked off, Serena heard her name. "Serena, wait". She turned and saw Molly heading toward her. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Rita, already guessing what was going to be laid out and after Beryl's drama she was worried. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine. "

"Okay but Andrew, Amber and the rest of us are going to wait over here just in case"

"Thanks" Rita nodded, wishing her luck she went and joined the rest of the gang.

"Serena, you were great; all of you were" said Molly, complimenting her on the routine as well as the team.

"Thanks, Molly". It seemed gone was the days that they could have million word conversations and still have many things left to say. Good things that inspired each other, things that made her believe even more in their friendship as well as her friendship with Diana. "Look Serena we meant what we said, Diana and I, about how you have changed. You have but not in the way we said. I'm sorry and Diana is as well." said Molly. Serena needed a moment to take in what she had just said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so wrapped up in my own world and felt like everything was over," said Serena, giving a remorseful smile to her friend.

"As long as we are sorry for something but you're done with them now aren't you?" asked Molly, looking down at the East Jubann cheer uniform that Serena was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm giving the Vice-Captain position to Mina now," Serena confirmed.

"Really, or you could just keep it. You know, see how it all works out," said Molly.

"No, not at the risk of losing you and Diana, again" replied Serena completely blunt and honestly

"You never lost us Sere, we just acted like total bitches. That wasn't your fault. I think it was us who were too caught up in everything, but if it's okay, I want us all to be friends again. Please?" said Molly, begging. Serena didn't need even a second to think about the answer she would give because she knew what it would. "Of course Mols, I would love nothing more than that."

"B told me about all the drama at East Jubann, we all realized that we just missed you and where afraid you had change from the Serena we know from a month ago," declared Molly.

Serena didn't know what to say. She knew she had changed somewhat. She would be in denial if she thought differently but obviously it had scared her two closest friends away. They, after all, had only known the happy, excited and smiley Serena, not the brooding orphan that was constantly clashing with her conscience over the smallest of things.

"So where's Diana"? asked Serena, looking over Molly's shoulder. Molly smiled and indicated an all clear sign and Diana came toward them. "She was waiting for the okay" replied Molly. When Diana reached them she hugged Serena immediately.

"I'm so sorry Sere".

"It's okay, really" Serena said quickly wanting to get past all apologies because all was forgiven and they were soon giving updates of what had happened during the time they had not spoken.

"Meet West high's new vice-captain" said Diana as she flashed her hands at Molly. Serena smiled with her moth wide open and quickly moved forward to hug and congratulate her best friend. "I'm so glad Molly" and Serena broke away. "Yeah well it came as a surprise but I got the third highest vote" replied Molly with glee. "No surprise there Molly" said Serena. Noticing a commotion behind her that looked like Greg, going over a play by play of the game rather loudly. "Guys, I want you to meet some of my friends at East High," added Serena. She was worried as to what they would think, but she hoped for the best.

Molly looked taken back and Diana was purely surprised. "Sure" nodded Molly. Diana smiled in agreement but Serena could also see that Diana was anxious to say the least. She was after all the new captain of the West Jubann High cheer team. As soon as they headed toward them B immediately came forward and hugged them with Samuel close behind to slow his wife down in her excitement. Stepping aside for Serena, B looked overjoyed. "Guy's these are my friends, Diana and Molly." Diana and Molly didn't quite know how to respond. "Molly, Diana this is Rita, Amber, Melvin, Greg and you already know Andrew."

"Hey, I'm Rita. It's nice to finally meet you both." said Rita step up first and smiling sincerely toward Serena's other friends. Everyone else followed.

"Serena has spoken about you all, very high" said Molly.

"Oh I'm so happy we are all friends again" said B and she tried to force everyone in to a group hug but her husband much to her dismay pulled her back. But it made everyone smile, easing any tension that existed around and between them.

"Well I hate to break this up but Amber, Rita, Serena and Andrew, uniforms now please" said Raye interrupting the group. She looked at them all till her eye fell on Molly and Diana, looking down that their bright red cheerleading clothes with WJHS written on the top. She was obviously seizing Diana up before quickly turning around and heading toward the rest of the departed squad.

"Well we better go, nice meeting you Diana, Molly." Said Amber

"Like wise" said Diana. Both Molly and Diana said goodbye to Serena's new friends. "Thanks guys I'll call you both. I promise" said Serena. They nodded and left to the West Jubann High bus before they missed it. "Love you guys" yelled Serena.

"Love you too Sere" they both replied.

Serena smiled softly as she watched her two best friends leave the building. Sighing she walked off to join Rita and Amber so they could change. "So Sere, Andrew just told us all that you are going to have an after game party" stated Rita as they went to get out of their outfits, entering the changing rooms. Getting to their lockers they opened them to pull their change of clothes out. "Yeah Lily went home early to set the house up and head back to work. She has things she needs to do at the office" replied Serena as she put on a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top. She brushed her hair out and put her cheerleading clothes on the dry cleaning shelve. "So are you going to go?" asked Rita.

"Yeah, I do live their" replied Serena, frowning at Rita's question.

"I mean are you going to have a good time and hang out?"

"Of course. It will be fun. I can't wait" smiled Serena sincerely. She was being genuinely honest. She wanted to have fun and let loose. Not to loose mind you but have a good time and now that things where back on track with her two friends she didn't feel guilty at all. They wanted her to be happy, she was sure of that.

"And are you worried at all that Raye, Mina and Lita and probably Darien and the rest of East high's royalty are going to be there?" asked Rita.

"Seriously Rita, whether they are there or not, it's not going to be an issue. I'm not avoided any of them and I'm not somebody's shame so I couldn't care less what they do. Things are finally going right. B and Sam are here, I have amazing friends here and amazing friends in West Jubann. I don't think I could ask for anything more at this point Rita. I'm actually happy and nothing is going to change that." said Serena. She was very happy and she was determined to stay that way.

"Well I'm proud of you Serena and I find I admire you more and more" said Rita.

"Ah, thanks Rita".

"Okay everyone party at Andrew's house, it's going to be killer" said Amber as she walked down the aisle between the lockers." I'll met you outside okay" said Rita as she went to join her sister who was about to leave to head outside.

"Sure" said Serena as she slipped on a black jacket that had light gold stitching and zipped it up to her mid-section.

…

"Well done Darien, good job tonight" said his grandfather. His father nodded at him. "Yes very good game young man" said Jarred and Darien shook his grandfather's best friend's frail hand. Joel shook his godson's hand whilst Jefferson did the same with Mari and Leah hugging Darien in excitement over the win against West Jubann High.

"You were awesome Darien" said JayJay but before he could respond they were joined by Raye and JayJay's sister and cousin joined them. "Mina, Lita, Raye we were wondering how long you would be, we have been waiting a while" said Mari as they got out from changing.

"Don't worry mom, theirs a party at Andrew's house. Where going to head out once we all go home and change" said Mina. Ami stood a few metres away not wanting be involved in any of the tension that existed between her friends and their families.

"Andrew, Andrew Adams?" Joel questioned his daughter.

"Yeah, Andrew Adam's" said Mina. She could see her father doing quick calculations and figuring out that it was the residents that Serena lived at. "Relax Dad, everyone is going. It's just going to be a quiet party. You going Darien?" asked Mina trying to lead away from whose house the party was out.

"Wouldn't miss it" he said sharply who obviously had ulterior motives for wanting to go.

"Serena"

Snapping out of the conversation they looked to a girl waving her right up. It was Rita Mariano. One of Darien's past hook ups but she didn't hold his glaze long. He looked in the other direction. The very definition of beautiful, Serena Morasca was walking toward them are rather past them to Rita. He could see the look in her large sapphire blue eyes. She knew that they were standing there. His family and her mother's but she had no intention of turning back. It was probably the closes she had been to them in her life. She smiled, obviously aimed at Rita. Looking at Jarred, Darien was surprised to find a pained look on his face. It was almost like he was frustrated that Serena had not acknowledged that he was there.

"Who's that and why does she look like Mina?" asked JayJay. Lita quickly shushed her little cousin hoping no one had heard him but of course they had.

"Sorry Rita, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" said Serena with no strain at all.

"No not at all. We just wanted to head out" said Rita as she put 'Don't wanna go home' by Jason Derulo, on loudspeaker from her phone. Amber was standing right next to her sister and started dancing with Rita following in step. Serena just laughs at her friends and joined them. "We love you Serena" cheered Amber and Rita. It was like they had a new sister. They hadn't know her for long but they were going to be friend forever, they knew that much. They soon left with nothing but joy practically spilling around them.

"Well why don't you all head off to the party and take, I'm sure it will be enjoyable. Mari, Leah I'm sure you would both like to take JayJay home" said Endymion, Darien and Raye's grandfather.

"Awesome" said Mina and she left with Lita, Raye and Ami. Darien followed to me up with his friends without a second thought. Jacob was already outside and he knew for a fact that he would be waiting there until Raye got out to join him along with his other friends and their girlfriends.

"Joel, Jefferson I need to speak with your father alone. Endymion I believe you are need at the office"

"Sure" said Joel who was obviously not happy. Jefferson was indifferent whilst Endymion said nothing already knowing that what they would speak about would revolve around Jenna's daughter. He found it all very amusing. The three of them left their fathers to themselves.

"What is it Endymion?" said Jarred who obviously wanted to join is family.

"Jarred, I have never tried to get in the way of the way you are with your family but I can't stand by any longer while you deny her. She is Jenna's daughter and your granddaughter. "

"Her father was a low class garden boy Endymion. The girl is not a part of my family. I made that clear when I refused to take her in. Jenna was nothing but trouble and she did nothing but bring shame to me and yours. How can you vouch for her after what she did to your son Endymion? HOW?" yelled Jarred

"Your daughter never loved my son Jarred. We have seen what an arranged marriage can do to a person, you of all people should know that" said Endymion. Jarred glared at his best friend of many years

. "Leave Isa out of this, it was arranged but she loved me, you know that" said Jarred in a fit of anger.

"She was fond of you yes but Jenna was never going to take fondness over love. She was always headstrong as it seems her daughter is to. Friend there is going to come a time when you are going to regret not knowing her and by the time you may figure it out it may be too late" replied Endymion and he got behind Jarred and wheeled him out, saying no more on the subject. He didn't want to admit that there was a part of him that wanted to know the girl but it wasn't strong enough to clean away the anarchy that Jenna had created. Jenna had known what being with that boy would mean. As far as he was concerned it was Jenna's doing rather than his own. Endymion took Jarred to join Mari and Leah who had yet to leave.

Endymion turned to leave when he saw Serena hanging at what was obviously her car. She saw two other girls that where clearly sisters follow her into the car . She was a good person, very passionate and his grandson had an attraction to her. He was a whare that she had stayed the night at the Shields estate but from Raye, his granddaughter recount nothing happened and they had just fallen asleep.

Just as Serena pulled out she made eye contact with the older man. She only held it for a few seconds before she looked away and pulled out. "Oh my god tonight is going to be awesome I can't wait" said Amber. They headed back to Serena and Andrew's house to get ready, racing upstairs.

"Sexy Serena, very sexy" said Rita. Serena was wearing tight blue pants that moulded to her, emphasizing her long and attractive legs. She had on a black off-the shoulder top that sat on her right shoulder but fell to reveal her left completely. It had a very sensual but poised look. The rest of it curved to her elegant body shape. On her feet she had her tall leather heeled boots that went just below her knee and lifted her a good few inches of the ground. Her blonde hair was softly curled and curved over her clothed shoulder. Her make-up was done to perfection and she was wearing four slim silver bangles on her left hand as well straight silver dangled earrings.

"Well its thanks to you and your amazing skills, you know you should really be a stylist" said Serena. Rita and Amber where staying over for the party and Rita had immediately on arrival demanded to go through Serena's wardrobe, pulling out the outfit she was now wearing out and request or rather insisting harshly that she wear it. Serena had obviously complied easy, loving what her friends had put together for her

"Are Molly and Diana Coming tonight?"

"I don't think so but you know this is a East Jubann High celebration "replied Serena quickly shrugging it off. Her friendship with Diana and Molly was good but they probably were at home mourning the lost tonight. She would call them tomorrow as she promised and move forward. "Yeah I guess but I would have liked to have got to know them more, Amber as well. They are good people so I can see why you were as worried as you were about losing them."

"Molly and Diana aren't going anywhere. I know that now more than ever. Anyway who is coming tonight?" asked Serena, changing the subject.

"Glad you asked. Pretty much everyone, basketball team, all the cheerleaders, East Jubann royalty of course and of course the rejects" finished Rita.

"The rejects, what is that?" asked Serena.

"Well it's kind of us you know. All us cool people who are way to down to earth to let it go to our heads" answered Rita with a smile. "Oh so you mean Andrew, Greg, Amber, B, you, Melvin and me" said Serena including herself in that equation.

"Okay maybe not Greg, he is in a class of his own" laughed Rita and Serena quickly joined her, right as Serena's bedroom door opened to show Amber in the doorway. "It's time to party. Everyone is here" said Amber so quickly that if she had said it just a few paces faster it would have been a jumble of undecipherable words. "Don't worry Am, we are coming down now. Are the royals here yet?" asked Rita curiously.

"Raye, Mina, Ami and Lita have been here for half an hour and Darien Shields just arrived with the rest of the bad boys" smirked Amber.

"Well we best not keep them waiting" said Serena suddenly for she had been quiet since Amber had entered the room. "Seriously I thought you would avoid them like the plague" said a surprised Amber.

"Nope, I'm giving up on that. I think I've got a new outlook" said Serena.

"Wow. I like this new Serena" commented Amber.

"Oh I don't think it's that Am, I think it's the old Serena coming back" said Rita turning to Serena and putting her arm around her as a form of protection. "Well let's not waste any more time. Plus if we leave Greg out their alone we all know he is going to make a fool of himself and probably drag Melvin in to it" said Rita, leading her sister and friend out of the room and downstairs. It was crazy people where dancing everywhere. Beer was going everywhere and some of the partygoers actually looked like they were practically having sex. "I'm going to go find Greg" said Amber and she left. She wanted to hook up with him it was obvious to both Serena and Rita.

"Amber"

"What Rita?" said Amber with frustration because she just wanted to go off and find Greg. "Stay safe" joked Rita. Serena nudged her quickly. "Whatever" snapped Amber and she left, going off on her own. "That was so mean" said Serena with smirk. "What? A good older sister always reminds the younger sisters to bring protection."

"Oh really that's what it means to be a good sister" said Serena.

"You know it, now come on let's get out there and dance" said Rita pulling Serena out in to the crowd and they started dancing close together, laughing and smiling all the way through it at the attention they got. "You know what this means?"

"What?" giggled Serena.

"We run the night" screamed Rita just as 'We Run the Night' by DJ Havana Brown started playing out of the huge sound system that was set up all around the house. Rita had probably requested it, wanting her moment of glory. "I love this song "replied Serena as they both started sing the lyrics.

Half way through the song Serena stoped and told her friend that she needed a drink and in truth she was happy to leave the crowd. She and Rita were getting too much unwanted attention. Heading to the fridge she got out one of the many untouched bottles of water. It had been Lily's idea not realising that someone from school had snuck a keg in to the house. "Hey Sere pass me a drink". Serena would know that voice from anywhere reopening the fridge she got out another bottle turning she threw it to him with an indifference expression on her face however she was pissed that he thought she was some kind of servant there to give him drinks. "My name is Serena to you" turning to leave from the kitchen. Darien grabbed hold of her arm and bringing her lips to his, kissing her with passion, putting his arms around her pulling her in close to him. However Serena knew she was still angry with him so she quickly pulled away to leave without saying anything to him but that would have been too easy.

"Serena look I'm sorry".

"What Darien? What could you possibly be sorry for?" said Serena sarcastically; she turning back to face him leaning on the door leading out to the lounge room. However that turned out to be a mistake when Darien put his hands up on either side of her head, caging her in.

"Yeah I know I was a jerk but you gotta understand it's the way it is. It's the way I am" replied Darien.

"Seriously Darien, what do you want? What do you actually want from me because I not going to let you mess with my head like you did with all the others? What you do, what you did to Rita, it makes me sick Darien" said Serena. She didn't want to have this conversation with him. She had finally decided to just let go and have a good time but he was just spoiling it all.

"Serena it's not as simple as you make it sound" said Darien with strain.

"What's not simple? Darien I don't even know what you're trying to do." Darien paused he didn't say anything just looked at her. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen in anyone before. His stormy dark blue eyes, they sent shills down her spine and made her feel light headed. "Darien I don't have all the answer. I don't but what I do know is that it's time to start living again. I miss them every day" said Serena referring to her parents but she wasn't done yet, she still had more to say. "But I have to move on and until you decided your intentions I can't be around you." She added. A single tear fell from her eyes. Darien saw it fall and he moved his hand to her face to stop it in its track half way down her cheek.

"Serena, I -"

"Don't." They had chemistry, Serena didn't deny that but she couldn't get involved with him, at least not yet. "Maybe you should try not seeing anyone"

"What are you trying to say?" asked a confused Darien.

"Prove to me that you're not the sex crazed shallow person that I think you are" said Serena, clearing up what she had in mind.

"What are getting at, that I can go without sex, is that what I've got to prove?"

"Sure that to" said Serena. Sex was definitely a part of it but it was only some of it but at the same time she felt off for giving someone who wasn't even her boyfriend an ultimatum. Really she didn't have the right. "Darien do what you want because no doubt that's what you're going to do anyway" she added quickly breaking free from him and finally getting out of the kitchen.

As she stepped out she reassured herself over and over again that she was doing the right thing. She needed to be together mentally and physically before she got involved with someone, especially when that someone was Darien shields. She then walked back to the lounge room.

"Serena, theirs the other East Jubann High Reject" screamed Rita who was obviously very drunk. She quickly went back to dancing with her partner who curiously enough was Andrew. 'They are probably going to hook up tonight' she thought. "Hey Serena, good to see you not brooding" said Raye who snuck up to her and ended up standing just beside her. "Raye, I see you're enjoying yourself" said Serena lightly.

"Yeah nice party but that's not why I wanted to talk to you"

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"If you still plan on giving up the vice-captain stop" Serena was blank for a few minutes. In truth she hadn't thought about it since speaking to Molly and Diana hours ago about it. "It really hasn't been on my mind but I'm still going to do as I said I would" said Serena.

"Well Mina is going to be happy. Listen Serena go to lunch with me tomorrow. My shout, I really need to speak with out alone" Serena wished she could say she was surprised but she couldn't say she was after what had been happening lately. "Fine I'll listen to what you have to say but what is it about" she replied, she wondered what was so important that she didn't want anyone else to hear. "Tomorrow, it needs to be between you and me" and Raye left after she stopped Jacob standing a little over five to six meters away. Serena decided to call it a night early heading up to her bedroom. It had been a long day and a very long night. She needed to rest. Darien Shields and Raye Shields had her running in circles. Raye physically with the cheerleading and Darien, mentally with whatever mind games he was or wasn't playing but over all Darien was playing the hardest game of all.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is shorter than usual but I really just wanted to get a chapter up and move to the next part of the story so I really see this chapter as a joiner to what is to come. Also I really need you all to keep an open mind because what Raye has to say probably will surprise you if now shock you. I hope you love it , R&R.**

Serena sat at the bench on a barstool eating breakfast; luckily she hadn't drunken too much after the little collision between her and Darien. Sticking with her friends, namely Rita and Amber who both seemed desperate for a hook up. If it hadn't been for her Greg and Amber would have definitely gone all the way, after she found them grinding against each other in the basement. Rita and Andrew had almost gotten to that point to from her observation however both at some stage had decided not to go through with it. Not that Serena would have prevented it like she did with Amber and Greg because she was sure of the attraction between Rita and Andrew. She knew it was more than just that as well whilst with Amber and Greg she wasn't that sure and she didn't want her friends making a mistake even if Amber would probably hated on her for it in the next couple of days.

"Morning Sere, good night last night?" ask Lily as she came in to boil the kettle and set up the coffee grinder and plunger. "Yeah shame you missed it" she replied, knowing that Lily had spent most of the night and the early hours of the morning at Shields Enterprises. "Oh please, I wouldn't dream of it. What do you kids call it these days, cramping your style?" Serena laughed at her response. "Please never say that ever again" and Lily joined her in laughter. "So what did you do last night" Serena asked her sceptically?

"I was at work, you know that" said Lily, who now looked strangely unnerved by the sudden change in direction of talk. "At the early hours in the morning, I hope you got paid over time. A lot of overtime" replied Serena.

"Don't you worry about that, now how was your night?"

"It was good. I had a little situation go on but its cool now". She really wanted to ask Lily more about why she was a work so late last night but she knew that Lily wouldn't give it up that easily. She would ask her later when she wasn't so defensive. "Please tell me it had nothing to do with Darien Shields" replied Lily.

"Well since you refuse to tell me why you where at work so late last night, I'm not going to tell you what you already know" said Serena casually, throwing her smart plan out the window. "Serena please, trust me its best you don't know. Endymion Shields is a very influentual man and I am bound by confidentiality as a personal assistant to not reveal what takes place. Shields Enterprise is a corporal company and its not always nice. How about we leave it at that"

"Okay, for now" she said and she got up to put her cereal bowl in the dishwasher. "Are Rita, Andrew and Amber up yet"? asked Lily.

"Yeah they are chilling in my room."

"Oh good I figure we would all go to lunch together" said Lily positively.

"Well I'm sure Andrew, Amber and Rita will love it but I already have plans for lunch" Serena closed the dishwasher and leant against the kitchenbench, facing Lily.

"Really, a date?" she asked with much strain in her voice.

"No, not a date. Raye asked me to go to lunch with her. She has something she wants to tell me and she insisted that she couldn't tell me at the party." said Serena.

"Any idea what she wants to tell you" she replied with no strain but an almost awkward tone. "No clue but I figure it's important for her to take the time out of her busy social life to go to lunch with me. " she said and left the kitchen to return to her friends upstairs. "I'm sure" Lily said quickly. Leaving the kitchen to join her friends upstairs, who all had massive hangovers. Serena walked into her room to find Amber sitting on her bed and Rita and Andrew casually sat on the floor, all facing the TV. "What are you guys watching." said Serena and she joined Amber on the bed. "Easy A, I think Andrew is obsessed with Emma Stone" teased Rita.

"I am not, she is just a good actress. Thats all their is to it" said Andrew, defending himself. Turning his neck to look up at Serena he said "So are you really going to go meet up with Raye?"

Serena sighed before giving her answer, Amber and Rita waiting for it as well. "I guess. I'm more curious to find out what she knows, whatever it is"

"Serena it could be anthing. It might not even be true" said Andrew.

"Serena don't listen to Andrew. We all know that Raye is many things but she is not a liar, am I right Rita" said Amber, looking to her sister. The wheels in Rita's mind were obviously turning because she took a moment before she answered. "Amber's right. Raye was never a liar. When were 'friends' if you would call it that, she was always truthful about most things. If she is going out of her way to speak to you it will probably be something life changing-"

"Because she has really wanted the cheerleading team to be a the best" interruped Amber.

"Which it is pretty much now so this can't be something that she wants from you, it's something she probably feels you have a right to know" added Rita

"I never knew you both held her at such a high esteemed" said Andrew.

"We don't but I actually know her a lot more than over you. So I'm probably the one to make a better judgement call on her" replied Rita and Amber nodded. Andew quickly saw the logic and showed signs of agreement. "Well I was going to go anyway. I'm curious to find out what she has to say."

"Wait if you where going to go anyway why did you want to know what we throught?" asked Amber.

"You guys are my friends. It's important that you are all fine with this so when it happens I'm not guilt tripping myself about. Trust me I have learnt a thing or two about keeping your friends in the loop." replied Serena.

"Speaking of which, you, Amber, Molly, Diana and I should get together and go shopping or something. You know so we all can get to know each other" said Rita.

"Good idea I'm going to call them later today so I'll run it by them. Oh and Lily wanted to go to lunch with you guys. I would go but I'm already booked"

"That would be good. Oh my god I still feel like total shit" replied Amber as she rested her head on her hand and they all laughed lightly. Amber obviously remembered nothing of last night which was probably a good thing. Looking at them than at the clock that was sitting on her desk and seeing it was almost eleven, Serena left the group to shower and freshen up before she met with Raye for lunch. Showering, she had already pulled out some blue skinny jeans and a 'Jimmy Eat's Worlds' band shirt. Brushing her hair loose till it sat completely straighten, she proceeded to put on a clear lip gloss and mascara, light eyeliner and a pale eyeshadow, leaving out foundation completely. Leaving the bathroom she went to get her tall black ugg boots, from her room. It was colder than usual outside so she got her black jacket and put on a black knitted beany. Getting a hold of the same sunglasses she wore on her first day to East Jubann High. She quickly put them on, quickly getting her biege handbag she slipped it over her shoulder "Good luck" said Rita, who where the only one still in her room as Amber and Andrew had already gone down stairs to get late breakfast.

"I'll be back in an hour if that. You guys going to hang out here till I get back?" asked Serena, hoping she and Amber would. "Of course I kind of want in on what she has to say. Also be on your gaurd. Raye might not be a liar but she is a high society and she probably has some kind of plan. She isnt the kind of person to go into a situation blind" replied Rita.

"Thanks Rita." and she left it it at that. Saying goodbye to Amber and Andrew, who where in the kitchen. She headed outside to her car. Getting in she quickly turned it on, putting her bag on the passenger seat. She pulled out and headed to the restaurant that Raye had picked. Parking in to a slot that was close to the establishment, she turned the car off. Sighing she took a moment to remind her why she was here._ This is something you have to do. Whatever it is Raye knows, you need to know it_. Grabbing her bag she got out of the car, locking it and putting the keys in her bag she walked to the place she was meant to met Raye. "Sasha's" said Serena looking up at the sign, asurring her that she was in the right place. Walking in It didn't take long for her to find Raye. She was sitting down in th back with the table pushed against the one of the wide windows that showed the bustle of the outside world, whilst inside was relatively quiet. It was casual much to Serena's relief but still fancy in the way that their was good table service.

When Raye noticed Serena coming toward her she smiled and got up and when she got close enough hugged her like an old friend. Confusing Serena greatly but she went along with it wanting to get to the point of the lunch. "Serena I'm so glad you decided to come. I really throught you wouldn't" she said and sat down indercating to the chair across from her. Pulling her sunglasses of and putting them in her bag, she than hung it off the chair and sat down. Serena than looked down at the menu. "You come here often?" asked Serena lamely, not truely knowing what she should say to Raye. "Used to, not much lately" Raye replied with little effort seemingly loosing the over friendliness she had exhibited when she had entered Sasha's."What can I get you ladies today?" Serena looked at up and saw the waitress, with a pad in her hand. " I'll have the Minestrone and an apple cider" said Raye. Smiling the waitress turned to Serena. "And you miss"

"Chicken ceasar salad and a coke"

"That will be with you in a moment, taking the menu's she left to give the kitchen their order, she came back two minutes later with their drinks. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Serena, who couldn't put it off anymore. She just had to know the reason Raye had wanted to met. Raye said nothing at first, just looked directedly at her. "I don't support what has happened to you" said Raye before pausing. "But their are several things you need to know. First your mother and my father where once very close and-"

"I am awhare of that Raye"

"Well where you awhare of the fact that your mother was once pregnant during the time of her relationship to him". Serena said nothing. She didn't know, she wasn''t awhare but she wish she had known. She wanted to feel angry with her mother but she couldn't. Something she had come to learn lately was that people did strange things and other people took control of peoples lives completely. She wasn't surprised really. Serena had guessed pretty much that her mother had probably had been very sexual whilst dating Endymion Shields. She knew how much of a sex freak Darien was so it didn't come as a shock that their had probably been a situation. However it didn't stop the sadness of not having the knewledge of knowing that it had taken place. "Your sure?" asked Serena.

"Yes my grandfather told me a very abbreviated version of event before I got the full story."

"Really"

"Yes but here is the catch, their where two possible fathers. It could have been my father's child or your's."

"Seriously Raye, if Jarred Shallows had known about my father he would have fired him long before he left with my mother to West Jubann. Besides my mother wouldn't have done that to my father, she loved him" said Serena with a passion. She had seen the love everyday, it couldn't be denied and that love had been enough for her mother to elope with her father, leaving the huge fortune behind.

"Many of the staff at the Shallows estate where awhare of Jenna's affairs. From what I know she hid them well. But my father knew that she wasn't faithful to him"

"Any how would he know that unless the staff told him" replied Serena.

"Because he wasn't faithful either, a cheater knows a cheater as I suspect. So I guess you wouldn't really call their time together legitimate. My source say she remind involved with my father to protect yours. You see when Jenna waswith him, he was less cruel to the staff and to that extent, your father."

"He knew it was him?" asked Serena.

"No he just knew it was someone who worked at the estate and the other employee where too loyal so your mother to say anything. I believe they where all counting down the days she would run."

"But my mom became pregnant"

"Yes, she did. I don't think I would have to explain what it would mean to have an illigitimate child in a family that was high in society" added Raye. She didn't, Serena knew what it would mean and obviously because she had never had an older brother or sister she she could already assume what had happened in the weeks to follow. "However your mother had said it was my father's child. An old maid who is now retired told me that Jenna had hope that if it was born a Shields it would be protected."

"Instead of being born a Morasca" added Serena and Raye nodded.

"Sorry about the wait, we have the minestrone and the chicken caesar salad" said the waitress, appearing infront of them and all conversation was holted. "Enjoy" she said and quickly departed. Picking up their cutlery they began to eat and Raye continued on with the story. "But it was a Morasca and not a Shields, from what the maid told me at the time Jenna had been spending more time with Tyson and the count was out a few weeks to make it be my father's. She was told if she didn't get an abortion she would be cut off. Now at fourteen or fifteen going from having an endless amount of money to having none was probably a scary throught. She had an abortion soon after and ended the relationship completely with my father." Serena took it all in. Wondering how her mother and father had survived those three years between the time they had started to their departure completely from the Shallows household. She was sure her father would have been angry about it.

"But things went down hill for a little while for Jenna. Tyson was not happy about what had happened. He hadn't been told about the pregnancy till after the abortion, he had known that their would have been a chance it could have been his. However he loved your mother to much to stay angry at her it took a couple of months but they got back together and began a real relationship this time but they continued to keep it hidden. Your mother saved her large weekly allowance from than on. Planning for the day she could leave. By the time they got out of their my source say they had about three million. Which they saved, Jenna got a scolarship to Tokyo University in North Jubann, she study business and design and worked part time in a cafe. I believe they where trying to hold on for as long as they could with out spending the money so why could start there company. A year before Jenna finished collage they began to plain the basic layout for what would be Morasca Consultants. She wanted to start with event planning, than expand to media production and than branch in to the music indestry later down the track."

"You seriously got all of this out of an old maid" said Serena.

"A couple of other people but the maid told the part before she left. You see the problem is my father seems to still believe that their was a chance it was his. He is in denial as usual." taking a breather they continued to eat lunch.

"Something tells me this isn't the end of this story and have more to say" said Serena.

"Unfortunately yes I have more to tell. Lily Adams"

"Andrew's mother, how does she fit into this?"asked Serena, surprised Raye would bring her up because she didn't see the relevencene. "Andrew's mother was one of the people that my father was sleeping with whilst he was with her after and when she left." Maybe her mother had known about it maybe she hadn't but how did Lily who was so against Darien get involved in with the Shields. "Their must be a mistake, Lily got married to Andrew's father even before my mother left."

"And what do you think ended her marriage".

"So it was her infidelity. I gotta say I didn't see Lily as the type"

"It was her drug habits too but mostly it was something else. Shane Adams forgave his wife for the drugs and her infidelity but when he found out that the son he had been raising wasn't his he filed for divorce and left Tokyo completely."

"Please tell me you are not trying to say that Andrew is-"

"Darien and I's half-brother."

Serena tried to stay calm but she was having trouble " How long have you known this, about Andrew?"

"A year"

"A year and you never told him, does Darien know, does your father know, Andrew, anyone?" asked Serena who didn't know how it had gone under the radar for so long. "My father knows but he does really think much of it. Andrew is illigitimate so their for he is irrelevent in his mind I would say. Darien has no idea niether does Andrew. Though he probably knows something isn't right, his father has been gone for so long with out a phone call from what I understand."

"It's one thing to tell me about my family history, things I need to know but why tell me about Andrew"

"Because your like his sister now days and I needed you protect my brother when things go south and they will very soon"

"What are you talking about, going south?"

"Lily and my father are till involved and Lily is still using"

"I would notice if someone was using drugs. Someone that I live with" said Serena who was pissed that Lily had shut her down about the Shields and now to find out she had been involved with one for over a decade. "Lily was a hard user its only in the last two months she become clean but she relapsed last night after seeing my father. Andrew has been taken away before by social services. A neighbour of yours called saying she had seen Lily using, she's going to loose Andrew again. She was meant to have one last chance but with this relapse its unlikely they will continue to leave Andrew their."

"Andrew nor Lily have ever given me any sign that anything like that has happened."

"You haven't notice late hours at the office and Andrew seems to pocess the power of forgetting and moving on. No one besides me and you are a whare that Andrew has been taken many times away from Lily. I'm telling you this to propare you Serena. Shane, Andrew's surposed father might take him but you have no chance. Just be ready because their wont be anyone to fight for you, your going to have to fight for yourself. You can't stop this so don't try because their is not anything you can do. I mean that in the nicest way possible"

"I guess I should say thanks for the heads up. You were right what had to be said couldn't be said last night." It seemed what Raye had to tell her about her mother had only been little everything else was bigger than that. " You needed to know besides I think if things where different and we had met under a different situation we probably would have been good friends."

"Probably"

"Look I have tried to get Lita and Mina to not act the way they are acting but Mina thinks your out to get her inheritances and Lita just doesn't want the drama that would ensue by being friends with you." added Raye.

"Thanks I suppose. I didn't really have much hope set on them. Thanks for telling me this and lunch" replied Serena.

"No problem, I'll see you at school" said Raye, Serena nodded. She got up and grabbed her back and left. Heading to her car, she wanted to explode. Lily had a lot to answer for and she was going to have to ask her straight about everything. Warning her off Darien but being involed with Endymion was one thing but the drugs the lying, the cheating and She had never once gotten anything that had given away Lily's past addiction that was obviously coming back. Raye had also left it up to her if she wanted to tell Andrew or not about his true paternity. Dhe really didn't want to, it wouldn't change or help the situation and Andrew had suffered a lot, more than she had ever consider before. Getting back to Lily's was her number one priority. Pulling up and getting out, she locked the car and went inside. Amber, Andrew, Rita and Lily where not back from their lunch yet but she assumed they would be soon. She was actually glad they weren't back yet. It gave her time to think about everything, her mom, her dad, Andrew, Lily and Darien most of all. At the moment he was looking like a shinying star in the darkness of high society. Sure he was a player but he had never done half the things his father had. She really just didn't know where her head was at, which part she would tell and which part she would keep to herself. Rita had been right about the whole life changing thing.

"Serena are you back yet" yelled out Rita. Serena heard their footsteps as they all piled into the kitchen. Pulling herself together as quickly as she could she replied" Yeah only got in a few minutes ago." Things where going to get bad in the next couple of days and if Lily was truly using drugs, than the damage that she had never seen before would be done. She had to comfront Lily. She would keep the secret about Andrew. It wouldn't do anyone good at this point in time. The stuff with her mother and father didn't even seem like a big deal at all now but it would do as a blinder for now.

"Hey guys, how was lunch?" asked Serena as she came downstairs.

"Good, we could ask you the same thing" smiled Rita but Seren was looking at Lily who appeared to be desparetly trying to not make eye contact with anyone and be in the background. "Yeah it was good. I'll tell you all about it later but Lily and I need to have a little chat right now" said Serena, she wanted answer and she wanted them now, she wasn't going to wait till she and Andrew got carried away by Social services. Rita sensed the tenseness and took hold of her sister and Andrew and lead them upstairs as if it was nothing at all. Once they where gone Serena faced Lily but she still refused to look at her. "I'm told that Andrew and I are going to get uplifted in the next few days."

"Why would you think that?" asked Lily with strain.

"Because someone in this house, namely our gaurdian has been doing drugs."

"Serena, Raven has no right to tell you my business, you have no right to interfer." said Lily quickly, who seemed to just want some kind of defense against Serena and her statements. "No right, whats this going to do to Andrew, again. As I'm told this isn't the first time"Lily finally turned to face Serena, tears where in her eyes. "Serena I-" She was interupped by a knock on the door. Lily sighed, wiping the tears off her face she went toward the door. "Mrs. Adams. I'm Landon Cohen from social services. I am here to remove Andrew Shane Adams and Serena Isabella Morasca from your care. I'm sorry to inform you but you have breached the terms you agreed to at your last court date, your parental rights have been terminated from thas far." Lily looked at the social worker than turned to look at Serena. Lily colapsed and fell to the floor, crying in sorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry Serena" said Andrew as he looked down at her from his standing position. They had been taken to social services as soon as Lily had been served the apparent notice that she was loosing her and Andrew. She was now in some kind of rehab program, both Amber and Rita had generiously offered to go with her and take her to the door. Not knowing the full details of what had happened they had just wanted to help. "Sorry for what, none of this is your fault". Confused by his sudden apology. He hadn't done anything wrong at all, if anything Andrew was the true victim, he was innocent completely. "For letting this happen to you a second time. I should have done something or told you about her addiction" he replied taking the seat next to her.

Serena didn't understand the guilt that Andrew was feeling. What had happen to her parents had been an accident and what had happened with his mother had been her own bad choices. "Andrew you are not the guilty one in this at all. I do wish I had known so I could have done something but this was her choice. Not mine not yours and I would never put that on you Andrew" Serena replied softly, trying to put his mind at ease. Andrew turned to look at her and gave her a meek smile of thanks. It was than that she began to stare at his prodominate features. The shape of his face mirrored Darien's so closely, they shared the same nose, his hair even seemed to fall into the same position. She wondered why she had never noticed any of it before. Probably because he had dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes with a whiter skin tone than Darien's. They shared the same basic features but it was their differences that covered any track of resemblence between the two.

Shaking back to reality she added "I'm sure your dad is on his way to make sure your okay." She really hoped he was. She didn't know how long it had been since they had seen each other. "He's not really my dad"he replied.

"What?" said Serena with a shaky voice. Did he know that Endymion Shields II was his father. "My real father was just some guy she was with a couple of times"he said.

"Do you know his name?"Serena knew she was pushing it, she had just found out that Andrew knew that Shane Adams was not his biological father. "No she never told me who he was. She said he knew about me but he was about to have a kid with his wife so he didn't want any complications." Serena bit her lip, debating what she was going to say next. He had a right to know. "Ändrew, your father-"

"Ändrew, your father just got here, he will be with you soon"said the social worker. "Thanks"he replied Quickly. Turning back to Serena, "Sorry what where you saying Serena"

"Nothing don't worry about it" she replied, shutting down the potentially impolding conversation. It wasn't time yet. It was the worst timing. Realising her near fatal mistake, she was glad she hadn't let the whole sentence slip before they had been interruped.

"Ändy"

Serena and Andrew turned to look at the figure that approached them. Shane Adams was a man of average height and average build. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked nothing like Andrew, confirming even more that he wasn't Andrew's father. She wondered if he was awhare of the fact that Andrew knew he wasn't his real father. She guessed that after he left, Lily problably needed to give Andrew some explanation. She must of told him the truth so their was no resentment between them. Strangely herioc for a drug addicted.

"Dad" replied Andrew. Shane obvious had know idea that Andrew knew which was probably a good thing at the moment anyway.

" I'm going to step out and give you both a moment alone" said Serena quickly. Andrew nodded a thanks to her and she left the two alone so they could talk. Serena went to the end of the hallway to window that had blinds covering the view from outside. Pulling them back so she could look out she saw the heavy amount of press and reporters outside. Quickly closing them to avoid the camera flash. Oliver Evans would be here soon. Probably trying to determine what would happen next. Even if Andrew's fake father had agreeed to take her in she knew Oliver wouldn't have agreed to it with out being sure that Shane checked out as a good potential gaurdian. Oliver was head of the legal department now at Morasca Consultants and since she would legally be able to take ownership when she turned eighteen, Oliver would be seen as relevent in the situation.

Taking out her phone from her bag she dialled Molly's number. She knew that they would have crashed at either her or Diana's house after the game last night, so it would be easy to get a hold of them both. She listened to the dialling tone till Molly picked up.

"Sere, talk to me"said Diana, who had obviously seen the caller I.D on the phone and gotten to it before Molly. "Diana, she called my phone thats not fair"said Molly in the background, trying to snatch the phone out of her friends hand. "Chill Mols, I'll put it on loudspeaker"

"Hey Serena, can you hear us both?"asked Diana.

"Yeah, I can. Listen guys somethings happened so before the press gets a hold of it which it seemed they are right now -lifting the blinds away again quikly to look outside than closing them soon after- at this moment. Lily made a mistake and now Andrew and I are at social services. Andrew is talking to his father right now."

Öh my god Serena, are you okay?"asked Diana.

"She hasn't been hurting you or anything ?"pushed Molly, who was deadly concerned about Serena. "I'm fine and no I haven't been hurt, Lily has a drug addiction. She has been clean for a while now but she slipped up. She was on her last warning" replied Serena, trying to put their mind at ease that neither her or Andrew had axperienced any physical pain. "Drugs, serious. What the hell was she thinking. Thats it Serena I'm coming to East Jubann right now to kidnap you. At least you would be safe"yelled Molly, who was so pissed at Lily for being so childish and putting her friend at risk.

Ït's not that simply guys. I don't know whats going to happen now" said Serena. She didn't know her next move or what was around the corner for her now. Just when finally things were going well for her and everything falls apart. "Which is the reason why we need to get you out of their like now" said Diana.

"Diana I would love you forever for that but this is out of my hands now. I don't know what will be the next step. Lily's not here anymore so I don't know who else their is for me to go to"said Serena lightly.

"Serena we just want you to be safe, are Amber, Rita or Andrew with you?"asked Molly.

"No, Amber and Rita weren't allow to come so they did the next best thing and helped take Lily to where she needed to go for now and Andrew is with his dad at the moment." replied Serena.

"Do you think Andrew's dad might-"

"No, there are other things at play here, trust me I doubt it will be an option."

Öther things, what kind of other things?" asked Molly, the open ended answer obvious annoying her greatly. "Yeah Serena, please tell me its not them same as Lily's?" added Diana.

"It's not like Lily's but its just other things. It's really not my place to say" answered Serena

Realising they where not going to get more than that they both left it alone. "Either way Serena, you can just move in with us. Your practically family."

"But the key word in that is practically not actual in the law's eyes and if they don't think it counts than it doesn't. I wish it was that easy and I could go back to West Jubann but its not going to be."

"Us to Sere, us to" she looked down at the ground, not knowing what else she should say. What else could she say now. Everytihng was unclear and the chance of going back home was impossible. "Serena?". Serena lookeded up and saw a social worker heading toward her obviously coming to inform her of something.

"I have to go."

"we love you, be safe" said both Molly and Diana. They seemed to both know that something was taken place and Serena's attention was needed else where. Ending the call she put her phone away and looked at the social worker.

"Andrew's father has just taken Andrew to his mother's house to collected his things. They will be leaving her in a few days. Now he has decided it would be best if he didn't get involved with -" She blocked this next part out. She knew what was going to be said but it didn't make it any more nicer hearing it. "- So we have spoken with Jarred Shallows' attorney, he as well as his oldest son are coming down. If we can not come to some kind of arrangement you will be put in foster care until you turn eighteen and become of age". This person was very straight forward, some might have found it harsh but at that point she need it. No soft truths that everything was going to be alright because it wasn't. "How long till they get here?" asked Serena. She didn't want to see them, any of them and why wouldn't they just decide to ignore her again. They did before. She didn't know why they just do it again. It was probably just for appearence sake. So look somewhat concerned because she was tecnically a socialite in some right so what ever happened to her may make the news, that was if someone hadn't died or started a war of course.

"Soon"

...

"The only reason I'm here is so that this will be the end of this problem for good" said Joel Shallows.

As soon as he and his father's attorney had entered the building they had been ready for a war. Oliver had arrived very soon after them to represent Jenna and Tyson's estate as well as Serena. The original intentions of the Shallows family had been that of completely dismissal. They would deny acknowledgement of Serena, as they had previously however Jarred Shallows seemed to have a change of heart and his son was slowly revealing these new intentions."May I inform you Mr. Shallows that it was made clear to me in this kind of situation that Serena would never be placed into the care of any member of the Shallows family, so exactly what are you suggesting."

"I'm sure my sister and her husband made note of that but when you live in the public eye as we do there is no way around this"

"Are you saying the only reason your father want Serena living with you and the rest of your family is so it doesn't give a bad impression of you to the media?" asked Oliver, who was shocked that such a things was even throught of.

"For what other reason, my father is awhare of the alternative placement that the girl will be in if he doesn't take her in. "

"You don't even care about Serena, none of you do. You all ignored her when Jenna and Tyson died. Not once in the past twenty year have you tried to reconcille with Jenna. If you had any kind of a heart you would leave Serena be" replied Oliver. He had worked with Tyson and Jenna for years and to watch their only daughter be thrown around like a piece of property was maddening.

"Mr. Evans may I remind you that the alternative is foster care. What do you think would happen to Jenna's precious daughter than" Joel spat back at Oliver.

"Mr. Shallows, Mr. Evans please calm down. I suggested that a trial period of three to four weeks takes place. In this time we can all decide if this is the best placement for Serena. " said one of the workers that where mederating the two.

Oliver seeing no choice but to agree nodded. "I can see their is no way around it but if Serena suffers any physical or emotional abuse in that time there will be hell to pay" said Oliver and he marched out of the room hating to see the smirk that was plasted all over Joel's face. Oliver left to join Serena who was waiting outside standing by one of the closed windows, deep in her own throught. "Serena" he called out to her.

"Hey. sorry they dragged you down here, you probably have real work to do at the company" said Serena, casually with a smile.

"Serena I don't know how to tell you this - "

"Am I going into the system?" asked Serena.

"No" he replied. Not knowing what else to say. He could see the wheels turning in her head putting it all together to what would be next. " Why would they care, why are they doing this now?" she asked as a single tear slide down her face but she quickly removed it. "Serena, I would like to say its because they are concerned or worried but it wouldn't be the truth. It's more about public relations and appearences."

"Really, I didn't think they actually cared what people throught about them".

"Serena, if you want to start proceedings for emancipation than I will help you" said Oliver quickly. Serena could look after herself and the company was still going strong so money would not be a problem. "The company is important, this wouldn't look good for it's own P.R. "

"Serena that is not as important as you."

"Oliver the company is my life line. It's what is going to keep me going so for that it needs to survive. It's time I stop being selfish about everything. I need to get more involved in everything Anyway I'm sure I'll probably just be ignored as much as I am now" said Serena. Many people now knew about the Morasca-Shallows relation and it would make for a scandal if this didn't happen and if she did fight this than she would be portrayed as a spoiled heiress and no doubt the Shallows would use it in there defence. She also wasn't about to drag all her mother's secret out of the closet just so she could get people on her side. They where all better left buried for now.

"How involved where you thinking?" asked Oliver.

"I think we set up a second office in East Jubann. Covering more of the East and North business in Tokyo. What do you think?"

"Your parents where already making plans to expand. We can go over it, make the changes need. I'll talk to the accountant see if it's a good risk to take."

"Thank you Oliver. I want full updates" she said with a smile. She needed this. A distraction while this was all going on. She knew a lot about the company because of her mother and father but their was still much she didn't know. That would have to come with time. For now however she had to get everything straightened out. Lily wasn't there anymore. She was kind of glad for that because Lily had lied over and over again, making everything to suit her. Andrew, she really didn't want him to leave. She really hoped he would stay and continue going to East Jubann High. She would miss him so much. She had never had a brother and he had really taken that kind of place in her life over the last few months.

"Your the boss" he smiled back at her. "Also I should tell you their will be a trial period of three weeks to decided whats final with all of this. If it gets unbearable we will revisit emancipation okay"

She nodded. He was just worried about her but he didn't need to be. She had her friends, Amber, Rita, Melvin, Greg, Birdie, Sam. Diana and Molly as well and no matter what happened with Andrew she wouldn't stop being his friend. She was fine, more than fine. She had more motivation than she had in weeks. She would finish high school when that time came, apply for a cheerleading scolarship and study business. It was a good start. "Don't stress, it will be okay."

"I have to say I'm surprised. I really throught you would fight this" he said with concern.

"Sometimes you have to pick and choose you battles. This isn't worth the end result" she said with reason. It wasn't work fighting for emancipation at this point in time. Besides she was still very much convinced that she would not be spoken to at all and treated as if she wasn't there. Which was something she more than wanted but would encourage. "I'll call you soon to verify the plans for the new office."

"Okay, so can I get out of here?" she asked.

"Yes, I will make the arrangements between Joel Shallows and his attorney. The less your involved in this part the better. Just go back to the house and start getting everything you need to take. I'm sure that Lily's son will be there too. "

"Sure, thanks" said Serena and she said goodbye to him before travelling up the hallway. On her way out she saw Joel and what she assumed was his lawyer, leaving the meeting room that Oliver had come from. She said nothing to him. She didn't need to, it was the start of complete non-communication between her and all of them. She was actually looking forward too it.

"Serena"

She stoped and turned to face him, completely destroying her niave plan. "Joel Shallows, right?" she asked making small talk.

"Yes. I assume that you know the reason behind all of this. Don't expect my brother or I-"

"I expect nothing but silences from you and everyone else while we all wait out the time need till this 'arrangement' ends. You have your people to think about and I have mine. Trust me when I say this, I have no misunderstanding or misinderupted reasoning for what this all means. Oliver will discuss what else needs to be said. Thank you Mr. Shallows " she said quickly and continued her trek out of the building.

He obviously throught she was bubble headed idiot clinging to a hope of being accepted into the Shallows family when it was far from reality completely.

...

"Serena, I'm sorry I left you there" said Andrew as he came toward her when she entered the house. "Don't worry, its all been taken care of and I hear that your leaving"

"Yes, but only for a little while. He wants to take me for a trip, you know father-son bonding. I'll be back in a month." he replied.

"Oh Andrew, I'm so happy your coming back" and she hugged him with relief that he wasn't leaving forever. "So where are you going to be when you get back?" asked Serena

"Here. Dad's going to take it over till I graduated." He smiled, obviously happy as well that he wasn't leaving East Jubann.

" That so great" replied Serena still overly excited. "Yeah, I'm sorry about him not letting you stay I tried to get him to change his mind but he - "

"It's fine I'll be alright" said Serena, taking note that this was probably the fifth time she had interuped someone whilst they where trying to say something. Ït seems that italls become a strange turn of events. My mother's family seem to think it would be in their best interest if they step in so to speak." said Serena, passing Andrew and sitting down on one of the chairs located next to the table. Andrew took a seat next to the one she had just occupied, facing Serena square on completely.

"In their best interest, since when have they ever throught that you and them in the same sentences was in their best interest?" asked Andrew, confused by this information.

"Joel Shallows was here after you left. His father sent him with his lawyer. It seems he has changed his mind from him original decision he made months ago."

"Wait, you are not telling me that you are going to be living under the same roof as the Shallows?"

"It seems likely. All the arrangements are being made now so it may just be offical"

"The Shallows, come on Serena. You can't be around people twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week that feel nothing but animosicity toward you. This isn't going to end well."

"It's already been decided. It's not only bad P.R for them but for my parents company" said Serena quickly. She didn't want to have to explain all the details to him. There where many things at stake including her mother's past. Whilst she wanted it to stay hidden from the world she wanted to know more. What better place than the one where she had grown up. It was a scary notion, she knew and no one would truely understand it because they didn't have all the information. However she didn't either. She had to know more because their was undoubtably more to this story than even Raye problably knew or let on.

"I would think that you wouldn't be so casual about this. Why ain't you fighting harder against this Serena. I know I haven't known you for long but one thing I do know is how determined you can be and if you really didn't want this you wouldn't just give up."

"Than maybe it is what I want" she replied, knowing she was just confusing him more. "I don't believe that but for whatever the reason don't be niave about this. What are you trying to do"

"I can't tell you"

"You can't tell me, why?"

"I need you to trust that there is a good reason behind all this".

"Oh I'm sure theres a reason behind it but there is no reason good enough. Does this by any chance have anything to do with that meeting you had with Raye?" he asked, almost hitting the nail completely on the head.

"Not completely. I have to do get my things, we can talk about this later" she said, taking off up the stairs inorder to aviod more questioning from Andrew.

Getting to her room she closed the door behind her. She knew that she would have to start gathering her things together. Everytihng she wanted to take to the Shallows estate. Pullling out two suitcases she orginized all her clothes, shoes and jewellery into one of the suitcase, reserving the other for her pictures, albums and everything else she wanted to take with her. The furniture would stay until she could put it into storage. Closing the two cases she pulled them up and sat them next to each other.

Just when she was about to take a break from everything that had happened her phone rang, Serena quickly got it out of her purse. It was Molly, no doubt wanting to no what had happened. Answering the call, Molly and Diana asked question after question the find out what had happened. she told them what she had told everyone else. That she was moving to the Shallows estate and would be living the perminately, leaving out all the details that she hadn't told anyone including Andrew. Ending the call as soon as she could she said goodbye and put her phone down. No sooner had she that Oliver was calling her.

"Oliver?"

"Serena, I have finalised everything. They are expecting you soon, do you have the address?"

"Yeah I have an idea where it is. Thanks again. Take care?" and she ended the call. Se got her things and headed downstairs. "Your leaving?" asked Andrew, who apparently hadn't moved from his place.

"Yeah, their expecting me so I'll see you when you get back right?"

"Yes, please be careful with what every it is that your up to."

"I will, I'll call you" and she left out the front door. Getting to her car she put her two suitcases in the backseat and got in the front. Pulling out of the drive she headed off to the large estates on the other side of East Jubann. Looking out her window she saw the large mansion. It wasn't quite as big as what the Shields Mansion appeared to be but it was still challenging in it's size. Serena prepared herself for what lay a head. Stepping out of the car, Lita seemed to appear out of no where, right infront of her.

"Hi Serena. My grand-, I mean our grandfather was going to get one of the employees to show you around but I volunteered instead" she said explaining why she had came to join her outside. "How, nice of you" Serena replied, not knowing what to say to Lita at all. Infact it was probably more awkward than ever before.

Lita just nodded, like she understood that there was nothing more she could say to improve the situation or make it less strained between them. "The staff will get everything out for you and put the car in the garage, come on. I'll take you inside" and Lita turned and headed back into the house. With nothing more to say, Serena followed with out a word.

As expected the interior screamed richness and wealth, from the wooden colour of the walls to the clearly expensive candlestick lights position on either side of the room. "Well I'll give you a tour of the estate" smiled Lita and she took her to each level and each room. The dinningroom was spectcular, there was no other word for it, the multiple loungerooms and sitting rooms also had the same level of splender. There was a definite vintage look to all the room that Serena found endearing and comfortable. "

Sorry to hear about your godmother, I hope you and Andrew are both okay"said Lita, making conversation outside of relevences to the layout of the house.Ändrew's fine, so am I but thanks for your concern" said Serena casually. " I'm sure. Anyway this is where Mina, JayJay and I stay" she replied refering to the lower part of the house.

"What, do you separate by age" joked Serena lightly.

"Yes actually, my mother and father, aunt and uncle are on the floor above. Our grandfather occupies the top floor at his insists. Its so annoying. Mina and I have been begging to trade. It makes no sense with his health but he always thinks he is right. Anyway come on I'll take you too your room. I actually picked it out. I think your gonna like it" smiled Lita with excitement. Serena knew no what to make of it so she decided to wait and see that had her so happy that she believed she would like it as well. "Here we are" said Lita and she pushed the grand doors open. It surprised Serena that Jarred and Joel where allowing her to be so close to Mina, Lita and JayJay. She did have some assumptions that she would be placed in a distant room, out of sight and out of mind so she couldn't infected anyone with her mother's choices and ideas. " It took me hours to find the key but I think it was worth it. "

Going inside the bedroom she was shocked and surprised. It was dusty and looked untouch for years. Like it had been locked up for ages. Was that why Lita throught she would like it. because there was some synic to her life and the once very fancy room. It had once been beautiful that Serena was sure of. It had very expensive furnture and other asorted items placed around the room. "Sorry the maids haven't been in here in awhile but I'll get them to clean it up for you. "

"Thats fine I can do it" said Serena as she walk toward the dresser and picked up a photo frame placed to the side.. "This w as my mother's room" said Seena. This was what she had come here for. To find out about the secrets in her mother's past.

"Yeah, I asked my mum if she knew which room had been her's. She spoke to my father."replied Lita simply.

"Thank you, I'm truely grateful" and she was very much so. She felt closer to another side of the mother that she wished she could have known. Lita nodded and smiled. Serena read it as genuine but the silent understanding the fell over them was interupted by the sound of a small boy, probably about the age of ten running into the bedroom. "Hey Lita, I got Mina's diary" he yelled and ran around the room with it in hand whilst Lita desperately tried to catch him. " JayJay give that back, you know Mina will kill you if she finds out you have been reading her diary." Serena couldn't help but laugh at the two Shallows. They where both so normal and acted almost like brother and sister. It was very comforting in away to say the least. " Back I don't understand half of it Lita" he said quickly.

"Give me that" Lita demanded and took the pretty orange diary out of JayJay's hand when he stopped to answer Lita. JayJay ran to Serena with out a care in the world and whispered "Actually I can it says, dear diary today Micheal bought me a diamond ring, I think this means its offical. I'm so in love and tonight's the night we will finally - "

"JayJay, you don't understand it enough to talk about stay out of Mina's diary because its just going to scare you for life" laughted Lita and JayJay smiled. " Hi your the girl everyone tries not to talk about around it" said JayJay bluntly but Serena found it inspiring that he was so honest about the situation even if he mostly didn't get everything that was probably going on.

"JayJay" glared Lita.

"Well its true. Only when the ugly girl with the red hair said anything. She wasn't very nice. She would say things like Beech and boyfriend-stealer. I haven't seen her in a while"

''Beryl'' thought Serena putting it all together. "Well boyfriend-stealer only by repuatation most of my friends call me Serena" she replied sweetly. "" Yeah I like you, are the most pretty out of all of Darien's girlfriends" said JayJay with a smile. Serena was shocked and Lita just smiled, "Come on JayJay out you go, Serena and I have things to do" and JayJay smiled and left. " I don't know who you cousin has been listening to because I am definitly not his girlfriend."

" Only unoffically" said Lita.

"Unoffically. What are you talking about?" Serena was so confused.

"You've never wondered by no guy besides Darien outside of your circle has talked to you since you got here?"

"My circle"

"Yeah well your friends, like Andrew are no threat to Darien. You didn't know did you that he had put a claim on you?", it was now Lita's turn to look surprised. "What do you mean a claim?" Serena felt like she knew nothing at this point because the was obviously some kind of secret messege she was missing. " Oh well Darien, Jacob, Micheal, Nathan and Zack make claims on girls they want and no one is allowed to be with them till they end their claim. A claim is like a nonexclusive relationship. Sometimes its just until the girl says yes to a hook up other times it last longer. Of course Darien is the only one who isn't in an offical relationship so he can claim more girls" replied Lita.

"You make it sound like a government benefit or a tax return" said Serena, who couldn't believe such a system actually existed let alone people actually took seriously. "Its not that bad. Raye, Mina, Ami and I are exclusively claimed. That means more respect" said Lita with pride. It was the stupidiest thing Serena had ever heard in her life. "And how long has this claim been going on for", she cringed at having to ask. "The day you got suspended"

"So, there's nothing I can do to end this claim" asked Serena.

"You can't really, he has to. I guess you could hook up with him. I might end it after that but than maybe not. I really don't no what he is planning and neither do Raye and my boyfriend, Nathan."

"So there's nothing I can do" said Serena, also declaring that she and Darien would never be together in that way. "I guess not than" said Lita, who didn't see any other alternative. "You know most girls jump at the chance and Darien has never had to make a claim before. Usually he doesn't have to." Serena shrugged her shoulders which said it all. She wasn't interested and it was obviously something she would need to confront Darien about. " Thats probably why he did it you know because your harder to get and he didn't want anyone to try whilst he was - " Lita cut herself off when she heard a door slam shut. It sounded like the front door but Serena couldn't be sure.

"Lita, my brat brother just told me that Serena is hear please tell me that he is just being delusional and - " Mina stopped her self as she stood in the door openning and saw both Lita and Serena occupying the room. " Well I guess he isn't imagining things. What are you doing here. I throught we had an understanding." glared Mina.

"Mina, our grandfather has change his mind, Serena is going to be staying here from now on. Well we better leave Serena to settle in, come on Mina" said Lita practually pushing her cousin out the door and closing it behind it.

Serena didn't know what to say to Mina's remarks, she however had plenty to say to another individual. Picking up her phone she accessed the directory. Searching for the number she was looking for she pressed call. Placing the phone to her ear she waited and final they answered.

"Hello Serena" said Darien in a smooth voice. She just knew he was enjoying the fact that she had called him. " Get over yourself Darien we need to talk so don't you dare try to aviod me"

"I was under the impression that that was what you where doing to me" he replied. He had her there because she had but she had a reason to talk to him now. " I'm not going to argue with you because your not worth it. Meet me at midday tomorrow at the river court" and she hung up on him. He was becoming a real problem in the bigger picture. She had other things to do like trying to find out about her mother's past. She took a deep breath and headed toward the balcony doors. Pulling the curtains back she opened doors and she walked out to see outside. It was so natural and felt carefree, how far from the turns her life was yet again taking. Leaning on the railing she entered her own throughts to find retreat. To find some way she would come out off all of this victorious.

"You look like my daughter with that look on your face" Serena looked up and turned to see Jarred Shallows. The rage she felt pulsing in very part of her was overtaking ever logical part of her. Her hatred for this man was bigger than she had relised. She had to remind herself that he was now sickly old man with little life left in him just to restrain herself from lashing out.. He however looked tired but still critical. He was in a wheelchair being pushed around by an older woman who was no doubt a nurse helping to take care of him. "Get out" he said sharply to the woman her left without a word and closed the door behind her. When there was only them in the room her began to speak after he had done an inspect of her, probably to see if she really was his daughter's daughter. "You hate me don't you Serena". He said her name slowly like her was testing to se if it was a worthy name.

She wan't to scream, yes. She hated him with all her being but she didn't. He had come hear for a reason. She would let him say his part and listen. " I doubt you care if I hated you most in this world. You have something to say, say it."

"You have more courage than my daughter. It took her longer to talk back, to disrespect me. You must get that from you father."

How dare he talk about her father as if he knew anything about him because he didn't. It took all her will power to calm herself down and continue what had been started. "Maybe so but the qualities I inherited from my parents is not why you have come to speak to me".

"I suppose not. I want no confusion what this -"

"There isn't, your son made it clear of what you all truely think"

"I'm sure Joel had many things to say. However I owe my wife this much. She would no like what has happened to you and would demand I take you in. She was more forgiving than I am, it is for her I am doing this. She would tell me you are innocent in all of this. It wasn't you who left this family in shame."

"Don't you talk about her that way. My mother was better than all of you, better than all of this. She loved someone more than money unlike the rest of. Their is nothing shameful about that. It is you who should feel ashamed." snapped Serena, her hand was tightly wound around the rail. "Really and will you let history repeat itself. I hear that the newest generation of Shields is quite taken with you. Will you leave him out to dry as your mother did so his father?"

"Darien has nothing to do with this, he is innocent in that respect I'm sure that considering your close ties with the Shields you ain't more careful about what you say about them. I'm sure they wouldn't like what you aretrying to pass off as truth rather."

"You are quick to come to other's defence. I have always valued loyality. I enjoyed this, we will do this again" he banged on the door and the nurse reappeared. " Take care Serena, you may find a similar fate to my daughter but I assure you it wont be a happy ending as she claimed her's to be" he said leaving her to wonder what he meant by that.


	12. Chapter 12

It was five-thirty in the morning and Serena had barely slept the night before. She hadn't expected to feel so fatigued the next day but there was nothing she could do now. She felt like she had to prepare herself to go into battle after being so direct with Darien and calling him out on her own terms. She wasn't sure what kind of signal he would take it as but she hope he wasn't getting the wrong idea. He obviously didn't think she had any clue about what was happening because of his choices but she now was more informed. She knew she had to be careful with what she said because no doubt he would twist and manipulate it to suit his own vices.

She had settled things with Diana and Molly and they wished her the best, probably not wanting to fight her so much on this because there friendships were just starting to be rebuilt. Amber and Rita had been shocked to say the least. They had done what Diana and Molly would have done months ago. Tell her she was crazy and insane. They both and Andrew had of course informed Greg, Melvin, Sam and Birdie straight away about what had happened. They had called later the night before to check up on her with words of concern. Well Birdie, Sam and Greg had. Melvin had sent his concern via Greg, still scared to talk to her. She had reassured all of them that she knew what she was doing. They all had eventually excepted that she had good reason for letting everything play out the way it did, so they didn't argue the point for too long but long enough to give her a headache.

Getting out of the bed she dressed and headed down to the kitchen, remembering the direction Lita had pointed to when she had been giving her a tour. She walked in to find it empty. Looking around she got out what was needed to make a cup of coffee. After the kettle had boiled she poured it into her cup, mixing the ingredients. Taking a sip to wake her up she smiled at the simple pleasure. The silences of the kitchen ended when the employees soon started to assemble into the kitchen. One of them stopped and looked her up and down before smiling.

"For a minute there I thoughts I was twenty year younger and staring a Jenna Shallows." Serena smiled back as she was clearly happy to see her. "You must be Serena Sha-, I mean Miss Morasca" said the cook who was clearly stumbling over her words trying to come up with what to call her.

"Serena is just fine". The woman was tall with long dark hair with a standard uniform the rest of the staff seemed to have on. She had a mature beauty to her as looked to be around her mothers age.

"You took me back almost twenty four years, when I first started here and met your mother" smiled the woman.

Serena gave a happy nod and said "Your not the first one to tell me that lately. So you worked here when my mother lived here?" Counting back the years Jenna would have been about fourteen, approximently when all the drama had ensued between her mother, father and Endymion.

"Oh yes very much to. I was a good five years older than her" she said, she appeared to be bighting her tongue inorder to reframe from saying something Serena noticed. "Please don't hold back I'm not niave to anything she did" encouraged Serena. She loved Jenna with all her heart and no matter what she found out about her it would not change.

"She wasn't the nicest of people for a while than she changed so suddenly after she ended things with En-, well she became a different person" she said, cutting off in the middle. Serena of course knew what she was talking about.

"When she ended things with Endymion Shields the second. Don't worry this isn't news to me. Don't stress. Well I have homework to do, good talking to you, sorry I didn't catch your name" said Serena realisng she had never asked her what her name was.

"Trista Setsuna" she replied.

"It was nice meeting you Trista" Serena said sincerely and she left the kitchen.

"Was that her" said another figured entering the kitchen. She was just a few centremetres shorter than Trista and had shoulder length hair that seemed to have an odd coloured tint to it but she possessed a air of fluent grace that Trista didn't

. " Yes Michelle that was her. Now why are you here, shoudn't you be keeping Amara in line rather than get involved in something you ain't apart of".

"Oh relax Trista. Just become I wasn't here for the grandfinally of Jenna Shallows excile from this family does not make me any less informed just so you know." said Michelle smuggly.

" Serena is not Jenna. Michelle in anyway. It was because of Tyson that she changed whilst I suspect that Serena has always been kind. She wont survive here, Joel will not stand for anything or anyone getting in his way of inheriting all of this" said Trista gesturing toward the house and estate.

"Do you really think old man Shallows would pass this place to Serena? I doubt it, Mina and Lita are more likely to inherit more than she will".

"Don't be silly Michelle. As hard as he may be would, he would not have let Serena come here unless he didn't want to know more about her. I have known for a long time that he wouldn't leave this legacy to his idiot sons or their children."

"Thats very poetic, your not still fucking him are you" teased Michelle. Trista turned and glared at her long time friend. "You know very well that ended years ago but I know Jarred and he has another reason for this other than to save face and because of what Isabella would have thought."

"You ever met the old bag"

"No she died before I came here and I don't know when you got this crued but it ends now and if I find out it's because of Amara that you are speaking like this than you will find I will be a lot less supportive of your relationship and life choices"

"Come on Trista I'm your sister you awould never turn me away" said Michelle and she left to join her girlfriend outside, who was busy gardening.

Trista wanted to no desperately what Jarred was playing at. Jenna and Serena may be different but they still had the same kind of fight in them. When Jenna had found out about her own affair with her father she had lost it. She had dearily loved her mother and had seen her as a cheap slut trying to move on in on her mother's position in the household. However her own relationship with Tyson had calmed her down and Tyson had told Jenna to leave her father to make what choices he wanted. She had truely respected Tyson. For someone that had nothing he had high morals and a lot of forgiveness after what happened with Jenna and the baby. She had felt like Jenna didn't deserve Tyson. She herself had seen Jenna as just some spoilted rich girl who always got what she want. First with Endymion than with Tyson but it became obvious that her relationship with Endymion was doomed to fail. As did her own relationship or rather fling with Jarred, who was still in love with Isabella and had seen her as easy attention. But if it took climbing into bed with Jarred again to see what he was planning than she would for Serena's sake. She owed it to Tyson after protecting her from Jenna before she had changed as well as her horrible brothers who had harassed her endlessly after they became awhare of her liaison with their father.

...

She still had time before he would meet Darien at midday, thats if he even showed up. At this point she wasn't so sure after the short callshe had made to him. Why would he? She had since refreshed the whole room, opening it up into the light once again, she figured it hadn't since her mum had left. The room was instantly better. She was pretty much alone. Mina and Lita had gone shopping whilst JayJay had some sports club he was at. Joel and Jefferson had yet to make themselves known nor had Leah and Mari said a word to her. Jarred had yet to make another appearance at her door and she doubted there would be another soon. She however was thinking more about her metting with Trista. Serena could tell that there was much more that she wasn't saying. She would have known her father as well considering he worked outside maybe not closely but knew him on some level. She would have to see where that would lead.

Checking her phone she saw that it was time to meet Darien as she had arranged. Taking off downstairs she headed toward the garage where her car was parked. As she past the main dinning area with slightly ajared door she heard the conversation that was taking place. Joel and Jarred seemed in a deep heated conversation with Jefferson being present. "What are you playing at Dad. This girl is nothing but trouble. I haven't heard the end of it from Weston himself. He is under the assumption that it was her fault that his daughter got expelled." spat out Joel.

"Tecnically brother that can't be proved, my daughter tells me that it was her own fault and she simply got caught whilst in the middle of escapede, it had nothing to do with Serena" said Jefferson with a smile.

"How can you be sure of this. The man could sue us for god sake" he answered sharply looking at both his father and brother

"I have spoken to the man personally and after he learned the embarassment on his family name that would have resulted in any legal action he changed his mind" said Jarred simply.

"Why are you both defending her. Dad did you forget what you said the night Jenna left that she would never be welcomed in this house, so pray tell remind me why her daughter is here and don't tell me for public relations because you have never care for anyone's opinon but your own"

"I will over look this disrespectful behaviour toward me Joel but not again. Jefferson has already taken over from the attorney and is starting the process for me to be Serena's legal gaurdian."

"There was a time when we couldn't even speak her name let alone anyone with the last name Morasca" he said Sharply and he charged toward the door. Serena hurried around the corner so she would not be seen. She knew it was rude to listen on other's conversations and spy on people but she so badly needed every bit of information she could know more about her mother but for her self. When Joel took off upstairs, Serena returned to the place she had occupied, infront of the door. "Father, I can't completely disagree with Joel. He has a reasons behind his concern" said Jefferson.

"I know of his concerns and it is all to do with himself, there is never any loyalty in this family but I suppose it is my fault. It is how I have raised you."

"He got to you father, Mr. Shields did, didn't he?" asked Jefferson

"No he merely bought issues to my attention. I will not to speak of it anymore, I am tired my son. I wish to rest" dismissing him completely. Serena could sense that the conversation was over and she continued toward her car, taking off in it toward where she was meant to met Darien. Whilst she waited infront of her car, her phone went off. Quickly pulling it she looked at the number. Seiya. Why was he calling her. She hadn't heard from him since the start of the year when she had told him that they where over completely and to stop contacting her. But still why was her ex-boyfriend calling her. Curiousity got the better of her and she answer the phone. "Seiya I wasn't expecting your call, are you alright?" She was suddenly concerned for him, was he hurt injured or something else. She had hoped that they could have ended things being friends but he had choosen other wise. Recalling what he said_ " I can't be just your friend Serena. I love you to much to settle for that. I want everything"._

It had really freaked her out when he had said he wanted everything. What kind of a person just came out with something like that even if it was during a break up. "No Serena I'm fine and its good to hear your voice it has been so long. "

"Yes and how's the university?" she asked, reminding him why she had ended things. He had actually told her that he would give up furthering his education if she stayed with him. "It's great everything is great except one thing. You".

"Seiya it really is good to hear from you again but we have been over this, we are never getting back together, ever" said Serena.

"Well first you would have to break up with Darien Shields first, gotta say Serena I didn't see that coming, what with how dedicated you always had been to cheer rivalries, Yaten and Taiki where very disappointed in there former captain. But I don't care about that but please come back to me Serena I love you.

"Seiya we are over, we have been for a very long time and let me make this clear so you an tell everyone, Darien Shields is not my Boyfri-" suddenly the phone was taken so quickly out of her hand she had no time to react and stop them from taking the device. Turning around she saw that it was Darien, he had come and he was holding her phone. How had he arrived with out he noticing at all.

"Darien"?

She didn't know what else to say. He have a devilish smile on his face and held her phone in place." This is Darien Shields, Serena's boyfriend." Serena's heart dropt to the ground. " Give me that back" she snapped trying to reach for it. "And you are not my boyfriend, Seiya don't believe him" she tried to yell into the phone, hoping to god that he had heard it and wouldn't believe his lies. She noticed that as soon as he had said Seiya's name his eyes darkened, as if he knew Seiya personally. But than he would have, Seiya had been on the West High basketball team whilst Darien had been on the East. Seiya had been captain too. Yes, they knew eath other as enemies, sworn enemies infact. "Kou I suggested you stay away from what's mine, Don't ever call my girlfriend again" and he hung up on him. "There was no need for that" and Serena finally snatched her phone back "And I am not your girlfriend"

"You might as well be. Everyone at school thinks you are as well as West Jubann" he had informed her. She almost died, what everyone must think of her. She usually didn't care about what people's opinon of her was but this was different, these were people she cared about. People that trusted her and didn't trust anyone from East Jubann High School. It was all his fault. Why couldn't he just leave her alone now she had to set this meeting up just so she could talk to him inorder to convince him to set the record straight to everyone. "Yeah about that, Lita told me about some laughable custom at East high that you all seem to take seriously, what I want to know is why are you dragging me into this. I have never had anything to do with you before I came here. You knew of me at the very more and never once did you come near me".

"I knew of you Serena so well. To everyone at East High you were just Seiya's slut" Serena cringed. The evil things they had said about her should not have surprised her but it was really something to actually where what they where saying about her."You fit the type. Blonde, beautiful and a cheerleader and passionate."

"Passionate,how would you know" she snapped.

The conversation she had intend had done a complete spin on how she had originally invisioned it going. "You where as caught up in the school rivalry as much as any of us, which was a lot and Serena, I don't care how many time's you let him touch you but now your mine and if I see him even a metre away from you, lets just say he isn't going to be playing any basketball in a very long time." Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. When had he gotten so possesive of her and why? Unfortunately she couldn't deny to herself that a certain heat with in her seemed to rise when ever he said she was his and no one else's. At the same time he was totally wrong about her and Seiya. They had never gotten that far. She had been to young in her mind and she hadn't been in love with Seiya enough to take that step. However she wasn't going to tell him that. He would have laughed in her face and claimed she was the one lying.

" I don't know what your playing at Darien but if this is some cruel joke to try hook up with me well it stops now. I want you to end this stupid game of yours. I'm not your's and never will be and you know it." she glared at him. But instead of it enlightning him it only seemed to amuse him. He reached his hand out and ran his hand down the side of her face in an almost endearing way even if she had turned to aviod his hand but than he had to open his mouth again and say ugly things.

"This is what I noticed about you the very first time I saw you. Your eyes light up and reveal everything. When your angry most. I wonder if they will light up for me when we finally are together. I'm sure they will" he smirked. Serena glared even more, how could he say these things to her. He may be older than her but he was still in high school like herself. How could a high school student say any of this to someone, it was disgusting. He had so much experience she guessed that it made sense but really it shouldn't because not one should have that much experiences, no one. She didn't know how to answer him, her eyes wide with shock until he grabbed her chin and pulled her close to him. She tried to get out of his grip but it was impossible.

"This is the way it is Serena. I want something, I get it."

"You will never have me Darien. I would never get involved with someone who just wanted sex". She didn't know what else she could say at this point so she gathered her thoughts to plan an attack but he was already a head of her. " Never say never. There is no need to pretend you don't feel it. This burning inside. I know you feel it Serena because I do as well. All I have to do is think about you and I feel it. It's funny how they say some people are made for each other. I think thats what you. You where made for me Serena. Everything I ever wanted. If I made the perfect woman for me I would make a Serena Morasca." he said softly, searching her face for her answer to this statement, taking her long strands of hair in his hand and looked it over before returning it over her ear.. But Serena was so confused. She knew about the burning he talking about but it was there but like other things , she wasn't about to admit it but saying she was made for him, that was taking it a little to far. "Stop messing with my head, I don't want you D-" her sentence was again cut off when he took her face in his hands and kissed her very passionately. It was so intoxicating. Everything about him but shecouldn't fall for him couldn't so after taking a second longer she finally ended it and pushed him away. " I'm not that kind of girl Darien. You may all think I'm a cheap slut but I'm not so don't treat me like one."

"Serena, did you ever wonder the reason why it never worked out between our parents. It was because we where meant to be together". Serena snapped, reaching up and slapping him across the face. He was so cruel. Bringing up her mother's relationship with his father. The reason why it had ended was because she fell in love with her father it was very clear cut and he was just using every trick he could but to sink so low as that she could hardly breath because of it. " My mother loved my father thats why she ended it. What is with you people. You all think there is another reason. It's not fate but love. Just please stop this. I can't take it anymore". She was almost in tears.

"Serena" he said softly once again reaching his hand to her face to confort her. " No don't touch me. You have all done enough. Just leave me be" and she walked toward her car to get in. "I know your hurting Serena but this is they way its meant to be. You'll keep hurting yourself if shut me out". He seemed so genuinue, she couldn't be sure of anything. What was truth what was lie. He was so skilled so in control. It was messing with her completely. She had to leave for her sanity. So she took off and headed back to the Shallows had ran into the house almost fearful that Darien was behind her and intended to continue up the stairs to her room"And where have you been?" Serena stoped dead in her tracks and turned to see Jefferson standing next to a side desk in the opening hall sorting over paperwork.

"I don't think that really concerns you". Serena wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone connect to her mother's past that included the Shields and the Shallows. She had gotten on well with Lita and JayJay but she felt nothing for the others who had yet to make any effort at all not that she expected them to but it would have been nice. Besides Joel was already very clear on his standing on all of the events that had ensued in hte last twenty four hours and Jarred had been full of riddles clear hatred for her mother to still make any progress, so she had no interest in finding out his opinions because she already had a very good idea what they would infact be.

"Your my niece and we are now your legal gaurdian so I would say it does." he said quickly with a soft smile that Serena didn't expect. "Your wrong their. Tecnically Lily is still my guardian, nothing has been made offical and if it had been than your father would be my gaurdian not you."

"My brother warned me about your sharp tongue and whit. I see he wasn't lying. Very unlike Jenna. It took her years before she stood up to any of us." he said simply.

"So I have heard. Well I have things to do. Nice talking to you." and Serena continued on her journey toward the stairs. She knew she was being rude and her father would not approve of her behaviour but it was the only way she knew how to be with them. They had never expressed anything other than animosity toward her plus after dealing with Darien she was just so completely and emotionally drained she couldn't handle anymore today." You haven't asked any of us about her, I'm surprised you don't want to know".

Serena stoped and turned. She did want to know more but she hadn't been here long enough to dig very deep and she hadn't expected she would actually chat about it with it's residents so soon. "I know enough at this point. When and if I'm ready to know more I will ask, would you be ready for that?" asked Serena genuinely. Whilst they were either tolerating or being kind to her, which other one she would do the same. It's what her father would want. He never hated anyone. He was so caring and for him she would do that. "Yes, I believe I will be" and he left it at that. She left to continue on to her room, tying not to think about anyone not Jarred not Joel not Jefferson and especially not Darien.

Darien watched her leave. He cared for her, he truely did and the more she had ignored him that more it had gotten worse. He had never intended to care about her let alone like her. He wanted her so bad. He knew that. To feel her under him, to see her eye's light up as he had decribed but she was so headstrong and clearily hiding behind the rivalry between the East and West as an excuse as well as her history with there families. He hadn't meant to hurt her but free her from that. Thats why he had broadcasted that she was his girlfriend. At first he wasn't sure why he had but now he understood. It was so no one else got to her whilst he tried to break down her defences because he knew it wouldn't be easy. He remembered the first time he saw Serena. She had a glow around her that lit up the area. You could pick her out of a room of hundreds. She had been so happy than with her perfect life. From what he knew she had several close friends and was very popular, well that was an understatement. They had loved her. All the students of West Jubann high had practically worshipped the floor she walked on. But she hadn't been like Beryl. She had been kind to everyone and she radiated a naive quality about her. But what had annoyed him most was her relationship with Seiya. Even now it still hovered over them. It was obviously over, not that he would have let there be any other option. He didn't share, nor did he intend to do that with Serena. Seiya would stay away from Serena he would make sure of it. He wasn't scared of the man that was a year older than him because he had everything to offer and Seiya had nothing. It wasn't about trying to get the girl as his father hadn't been able to but in the end unlike his father he wouldn't let the daughter slip through his fingers as the mother had.

He knew he had layed it on a little to thick but that seemed to happen when she was around he lost control completely and said many things he normally wouldn't say. However his throughts where interupted by his phone going off. "Talk to me" he said.

"You know you really need to learn to answer properly". It was Raye,probably looking for something else for him to do. " Anyway I'm calling to ask if you actually went to meet Serena?"she asked. Darien guess she had over heard the conversation he had had with her last night. "Yes, she just left now, why?""

"You shouldn't have. Serena and Andrew got taken out of Andrew's mother's custordy yesterday and Lita and Mina's grandfather decided to take her in. Do you know the emotion wreck she is probable in. The girl has been uplifted again. Serena doesn't deserve what ever anataganistic things you said to her and please tell me you have ended this stupid claim over Serena because the only reason I haven't told her about it is because she has enough to deal with right now."

"Well its to late and Lita has already told Serena about it"

"And let me guess, she wasn't happy about it?"

"It's nothing that I need to talk about with you"

"So I take that as a yes" Darien didn't want to have to listen to Raye but now he understood why Serena broke down so soon. Usually she would hit him back with much more than she had, vocally anyway."Nothing is going to change Raye and what happened between Serena and I is none of you busness"

"Darien Serena is a person, a real person with feelings and everything. It's time you realised that" and she hung up on him. Serena needed a night out much like the night she had taken him on. He would do the same for her. She need a night out with him and that was what he was going to do. His family was very close with the Shallows he imagined that they wouldn't deny him taking Serena.

...

"Father I apolygies for my compete and utter disprespect" said Joel. A business dinner was about to take place between him, his brother and father. Mari and Leah would of course accompany them out. Both busy checking their make up in the mirrors. He had insisted his father stay home but he had denied him that request , saying he was still the owner of the estate so he would be there to represent it. Jefferson just smirked at his borther. He was trying to suck up to with father. All Joel ever seemed to be after was the estate. He doubted he would have much of a life after getting it because he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Jarred forgave the behaviour quickly with not much other words. He was in a hurry to get business started an taken care of. But before they could leave the door bell rang. "Open the door Joel" yelled Jarred as he snapped for the nurse that was present to fix his tie as it had come loose.

Joel glared briefly at his father and went to the door. Opening it he smile. It was his godson Darien. "Darien, what a nice surprise. Nice of you to drop by." Serena who had been hiding out when she had heard the door bell ring had got down in her position on the outside her door when she saw it was Darien. What was he doing here of all places. She hoped to god he wasn't here for her. Maybe he had come to speak to Mina and Lita. He was after all good friends with there boyfriends. Yeah that had to be it right. She really hoped it was. "Darien m'boy, I didn't know you where stoping by, how's your grandfather" said Jarred who instantly lit up to see him. Serena was shock that just having him her seemed to make Jarred happy. "We are actually on our way to a business dinner would you like to come and learn the tricks of the trade" joked Jarred. Serena figured that Darien obviously reminded him of his grandfather who she had come to learn was Jarred's greatest friend. It was the only reason for his change in personally. "I would usually say yes but I'm actually here to see Serena, I hear she lives here now" he said. The room when silent, you could here a pin drop. "What would you want with her?" Joel jumped in quickly, who didn't understand why his godson wanted to see her.

"Serena's my girlfriend" he said simply.

Serena almost got up form her position and yelled that she he wouldn't be her boyfriend in this life time or the next. Eventually everyone came around and Jarred spoke first. "Joel go get the girl will you" said Jarred calmly but Joel just sneered.

"There is no reason to get the girl because I'm right here" said Serena and she walked gracefully down the stairs to join the small group.

She hadn't been able to stand listening to them for even a second and she had gone down stairs. She glared at Darien for doing this to her. They had talked and it had gottan them no where so why try force something again. Darien smled and walked past them all toward her. Stopping infront of her he leaned down to kiss her lips but as he got seconds away from her she turned her head and his lips touch the side of her increable soft face. She didn't know what to do other than that. She couldn't let them see her making out with Darien especially when she clearily didn't want him any where near her. He turned to look at the other members of her so called family who still appeared in shock. "Serena and I have somethings to talk about, may I take her out for the night?" he asked politely. Serena looked at Jarred hoping he would say no. His eyes almost pleaded with him to say no. But he only briefly looked at her before giving his permission. She glared at him with much hatred but Darien drew her out of it when he grabbed her hand and pretty much dragged her out of the house. Once they got outside Darien turned and trapped Serena against the outside wall of the house. Forcing her to accept his kiss but he broke away to give her air however she used it to confront him. "Why would you tell them I'm your girlfriend. Why would you tell anyone that when I'm clearily not" she glared him.

"I care about you Serena and I know you have some feeling for me on whatever level that is, why deny it" he replied as he searched her face for the answer he was looking for and when she didn't reply but simply looked away as she had when he had tried to kiss her infront of the Shallows. He decided a different apporach and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, heading out to his BMW that was parked in the drive way. "Put me down right now Darien. I said put me down or I swear-" But she never got to make her threat because Darien did put her down and seated her in his car. He got behind the wheel and took off before she could get out of the car. Serena was angry as could be. "You do realise this is kidnapping right?" she threw at him.

"Kidnapping involves taking a person with out knowledge or consent and I got permission" he smirked at her. She was so angry at him that she simply crossed her arms over her chest and said "Well I hope your happy" and growled at him.

"Ecstatic"


	13. Chapter 13

"How could you just walk into their house and tell them I'm your girlfriend. Do you have any shame at all"? asked Serena who wanted so badly to escape the car. She didn't think Darien would actually show up at the Shallows and demand to take her out on a 'date'. But what shocked her most was that Jarred actually a greed to it. It all made no sense at all. The fact that Darien and Andrew were actually related was becoming more and more shocking because Andrew would never be that insensitive. He would never demand something of her she didn't want. Than again Andrew had never shown any sign of being attracted to her, kind of made her wish Darien had followed the same route.

"My family have been old friends with them for a very long time, I knew I wouldn't be denied and isn't it yours to. Your home now". Serena was surprised at how he could make an assumption like that. He had already seen her home. The house back in West Jubann that had been filled with so many amazing memories. "It takes longer than twenty-four hours for any place to become a home and by the way if you think that any place that has the name Shallows involved any consellation with being my home than you obviously haven't been listening well enough."

"Yet thats where I found you. At Shallows Estate"

"You think your so smart don't you" replied Serena, childishly. She was so dead tired from the days events that arguing with Darien had not been something she wanted to do at least for another fourty eight hours when she would probably see him again at school

"I have an answer for everything" Darien turning to look at her with the same deadly smirk he had present several times that day before his eyes return to the road. "Yeah but you usually take the fifth". Darien than proceeded to remove one hand from the wheel and place it where Serena's shoulder and neck met. He began to rub it like he was trying to relieve her stress . However all it did was make Serena tense up more.

"Relax Serena, I'm not going to hurt you" said Darien smiled.

"Are you sure about that" she said, all lightness gone from the conversation as she turned to look at him. She was pretty sure that he would never physically hurt her but there was other ways he could. She knew that he could emotionally destroy her if she left her gaurd down. The problem was that she had no idea what he was planning. It was so hard to know if he was being real with her or just putting up a front inorder to get what he wanted. "Yes Serena, I'm sure of it. You should give me a chance".

"I think your choices speak for themselves" said Serena who leant away from his hand. "What are you talking about". She could instantly see the lines that became present on his forehead. "I'm talking about Emerald, Lisa, Bevin, Rita. Oh and Beryl, who could forget her and god knows who else." Instead of inlighting him it just seemed to amuse him. "Jealous?"

Serena snapped her head in his direction in shock. That was not the messege that she had been trying to convey."Your not even in the neighbourhood" replied Serena, who shouldn't believe that that was what he had got out of it. "What? You reuse to be with someone who has already had sex. Hypocritical isn't it considering your other own fucking history" he said with out saying Seiya's name.

Again he was refering to her non-existent sexual relationship with Seiya. She had always known that he had had others and it never truely bothered her. But Darien probably couldn't begin to understand how they could have been together for a year almost and never took it to that level. It wasn't for the lack of asking on Seiya's part either but she had had her reasons and stuck to them no matter how persistent he had been. But Darien had been with more people than Seiya had, she was certain of it. "You can't really put you and Seiya in the same catagory and has anyone ever told you your a jerk" said Serena.

When he had said 'fucking history' she wasn't sure if he just said it for dramatical affect or if he was being literical. Either way she didn't like it one bit. He was being such an asshole because if she actually did have this incredible past sex life, wouldn't it be moronic to keep bring it up. Reminding her of the experience everytime he saw her and having it so fresh in her mind that she would have no choice but to compare the two. Not that that was even a possiblity, she and Seiya hadn't made love and their was no way she was going to do that with Darien either because it would just be as he said, fucking. She hated calling it that but Serena was pretty sure thats what it would mean to him, nothing. Just another time in Darien Shield's life when he got laid. Well the name Serena Isabella Morasca was not going to end up on that list, not in a thousand years, she would make sure of it herself. If anything what happened to Rita should keep her in check at all times.

"Don't say his name" he glared at her with intencity that it almost had her pulling back, almost. She just rolled her eyes. Darien and his usual demands that he would make.

They couldn't have one conversation without it ending in an arguement or an overwhelming amount of tension. She didn't know what it was about him but it was like his whole being challenged her in completely every way and she couldn't win in any of it. Maybe Darien had that effect on all women but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to fall for it and she didn't intend to act on it in either. He might have lots of girls swarming him over the attraction they had toward him but she wouldn't. Not that she was attracted to him in the slightest way. She was more into personalities but than again why had she stayed with Seiya far so long. He had been crazy about her she knew that but he was not a challenge by any means and whilst he was very good looking so were a lot of other guys like Darien. Not that she looked at Darien that way but more so of a generalisation than anything. More to the point she had never been in love with Seiya infact she probably more tolerated him. She knew it wasn't something she was proud of. She had just gotten used to being Seiya's girlfriend. They also hadn't gone on dates in the last three months they where together nor did they spend much time even being around one another unless it was at Seiya's insistants or at a game. It's most likely why it was so easy to let him go at the end of the year.

"Stop thinking about him" Darien said sharply when he had looked over to Serena and she seemed deep in thought. He knew what it looked like when a woman was thinking about someone else instead of him. It didn't happen ever but he had seen the reseverse effect enough times to know the differents.

"Jealous" She through back at him. He just glared and said nothing. It was time to clear everything up, once and for all. "Listen, not that its any of your business but Seiya and I are done. We have been for ages. I'm into him as much as him into you. Not at all".

"Alot than" he said with his usual glare turning into his usual smirk. "You are such an ass" she said putting her legs up on the dash of the car, hoping to god it would annoy him and he would tell her to get the hell out of the car. However it only seemed to have the opposite reaction to her intentions when he looked at her straightened out long legs. His eyes glemmed desire. She knew that look better than anyone. It was the look Seiya would give her when she would after much resistants, allow him to run his hands up and down her sides before knocking them away quickly (to which he would add that she was such a tease). Following his gase, she looked down and forgot that she was actually wearing her hot pink mini shorts, it had been warm and she had changed into them to relax in. "You could at least not be so obvious" she snapped

"Where would be the fun in that" he laugh.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Serena, quickly changing the subject."You will see" he said before he pulled into what looked like a big arena looking building. "Okay, you are full of surprise Darien Shields" she said, still not sure what they were doing. "Oh Serena I love the way you say my name"said Darien whilst laughing at her for the second time tonight. "Oh my god get over yourself and tell me why we are here?"

"Your just going to have to wait and see" and he got out of the car and headed inside of a big shed that was randomly placed at the edge of what looked like a forest. She had no idea where they even where, she had spent most of time in the car debating with him and hadn't taken notice of where they were actually going. Watching him take off she looked to see if she could recognise anything. When she couldn't she got up out of the car and quickly traced Darien's steps. Following him inside it was comely dark.

"Darien?"

The light suddenly switched on and her eyes landed on what was in front of her. High powered very expensive V8's. There was at least nine of ten of them parked just waiting to be used. It looked like a hell of a lot of fun. "So which on did you want to try out first?" asked Darien and she turned to look at him, forgetting that he was very close to her.

Serena's eyes stopped at the metalic blue one after she had looked them all over. He walked over to her an let the keys fall into her hand. For a minute Serena wasn't sure, she looked at him and the keys before heading toward it and putting it into gear and taking off. Darien's eye watched her as she left with a smirk that she missed as she experienced the true power of the engine as it reved.

Serena looked very natural behind the wheel of a car and it seemed to give her a lot of joy. She had far to much of a spark to let it die out and have her become depressed and he knew she was heading in that direction. He remembered when Raye had cried her eyes out when their father had told her she was irrelevant. She had been in a funk for months before he could pull his sister out of it. It hadn't been completely himself that did it either it was Jacob that did it when he asked her out and suddenly she felt worthy and and strived to never let their father get her down like that ever again. Remebering she had friends and people who had loved her as well as an amazing boyfriend, in her words.

Serena had a lot of friends both in East and West Jubann now but it wasn't enough to him. His father had warned him about a grudge that she may have but she didn't appear to have one. He knew she didn't trust either him or Raye but Serena had never been truely antaganistic toward them. Of course she had put up quite a fight when Raye had tried to recruit her in to the cheerleading team. What ever the case he would have her completely. He wanted everything that was Serena Morasca. He knew she had become an obssession but he didn't seemed to mind. Just thinking about his hands all over her was intoxincating. Everything about her was so perfect. If her mother had been even half of what Serena had been it made sense to him why his father had tried so hard to keep Jenna close and with him. However this time it was his turn and their was no poor gardenboy no one else to infere. Well exept Seiya but he would take in her words that it was over however Seiya seemed to think he had a chance to get back together with her.

He would never let that happen. He wouldn't let Seiya touch Serena anymore let alone be near her. Truely it annoyed him that Seiya had probably been the one to take what he wanted but their was no remeding that so might as well focus on the future he would make with her. Yes he was completely infatuated and he had no intention of letting her go as his father had done to her mother.

Looking up he broke away from his throughts in the office area located on a small upper floor above the cars, as he looked out the clear glass windom and saw Serena park the car and step out of it. He watched her run up the stairs to join him. She looked so hot in those shorts and tank top. They emphasinged all her body's curves and it pleased him greatly. He was sitting in the chair waiting for her to climb the stairs. It was his father's secret collection of cars, but he would never know. Sometimes Darien guessed that he even forgot about it was even their. "Oh my god Darien. That was so much fun. That car is just-, well it amazing. I swear its-, its just awesome I don't know how to thank you" said Serena who was out of breath and seemed to not be able to find her words. Her face was flushed red obviously from the breeze that had escaped into the car and had come into contact with her.

"How about a kiss" he said seductively. Serena looked taken back and he almost thought she wouldn't do it. In truth Serena had no idea what to make of his request. She looked down at her feet before she looked back at him, giving a nervious laugh. She leant down to kiss the side of his face however she was interupted when Darien pull her hand and she fell on top of him, across his lap. She looked at him in shock and tried to get out of his arms. Instead he pulled her toward him and kissed her so passionally. It shocked the hell out of her. She wasn't expecting it. At first she tried continuously to get up but she soon fell under his spell. Serena couldn't believe the power he seemed to have over her. The amazing pull she had to him it was so foreign. She with out notice let her defenses fall and she was kissing him back, responding to him completely. She was like she was in another world, so much so that she didn't even realised that he had transfered her to the desk infront of him, laying her out completely with her legs falling off the edge, stepping between them before returning to her mouth.

Serena felt so hungry, hungry for him. It scared but not enough to stop. She wrapped her legs around him and Darien made a noise that Serena could only guess was positive. "Serena, you are so beautiful" he said and he moved her completely on the desk and laid on top of her wrapping his arms around her waist, she was a vision of perfection with her eyes closed and her long silky blonde hair cascading around her. Serena stretched her left arm out above her,reaching for the edge of the desk just to get some kind of control as Darien began drifting down and kissing her along her jaw line down to her neck and Serena ran her free hand with in his hair, in a sign of pleasure at was he was doing. He was in the process of lifting up her top but as he pulled it to her mid section they both heard clapping coming from close by. Serena turned her head to see Endymion, Darien's father standing there. Clapping away with a smirk on her face, infact it was the same that she had seen on Darien many a times. Quickly trying to get out from under Darien and out of his grasp, Darien just pulled her closer and not letting her go.

"Dad what are you doing here, grandfather said you would be at the office late today trying to find a new P.A?" asked Darien. Serena looked at his face and saw that Darien didn't occupy the same embarassment that she had at being caught making out with him, she was so ashamed of herself. She had repeated over and over again not just to him but herself that she would not be with him in any way of the word. "Well it took quicker than than I throught it would". Serena finally broke free of Darien and got up from the desk. Straightening her clothes descreetly as she could, Darien followed and slipped his own car keys into one of the pocket of her shorts, as if to inform her that it was okay to leave. Not that she need his permission but she was relieved she didn't have to have an awkward conversation infront of Endymion about how she wanted to go. Darien than ran one of his hands up and down one of her sides. strangely she felt more drawn into him, it was so odd because when Seiya had done it she had found it totally irritating. However she soon became pissed off when she saw that Darien was looking at his father whilst he did it. As if to show him that she was his, his possession or something. She knocked his hand away, losing all attraction for it and headed toward the door. "Mr. Shields" said Serena to which he nodded back in reply.

"I'll see you at school on Monday, Darien". She turned to look at him as she said it and the smirk on his face was such a mirror image of his fathers that she knew that she had been used. Darien was trying to win some kind of battle with his father. To prove that he got the girl whilst Endymion didn't and it sickened her. She almost hurdled the keys back in his face but she needed to get back to Shallows Estate and away from where ever it was they where at.

"Please Serena stay. I believe I would enjoy your company. You seem to have the same kind of-, qualities of your mother." he said picking his words carefully but Serena didn't even acknoweledge that he had spoken. She left before she heard what Darien had sharply shot back at him, walking down the stairs outside to the car. She could see Endymion's parked hazzardestly next to Darien's. He must have been in a rush. Getting into Darien's car, she left before she said something she would regret. Luckily the car had an up to date navi system that would guide her back to the estate. Taking off she soon found out that Darien had taken her to a hidden corner section of the Shields property.

Once again Darien had proved that he was a jerk. A sex crazed jerk at that. Unfortunatly she really couldn't lie and say that she wasn't a willing contestant in his games. She need to get back and sleep on it all for a while, see what she decided to do. She knew that Darien was becoming increasingly possessive of her and it worried her to what end he would take it to and did it stop as at simple attraction or did he really feel anything other than skin deep. It was all to much. Finally arrived back and parked the car in the garage. She would have to work out some way for Darien to pick up his car but that could be left for tomorrow. She hoped that the Shallows where all still at their business dinner but looking around no cars seemed to be missing so they must have arrived back much to her dismay. Getting out and locking the car she headed up to the front door, opening it to enter and quickly closing it behind her. As she turned to head up to her bedroom she saw that Lita seemed to be waiting patiencely at the bottom of the stairs.

As she saw her walk in Lita immediately bombarded her. "Serena, is it true? You actually went out with Darien?" asked Lita. How did she know. She hadn't told anyone she knew that for sure so it must have been Darien's doing. Of course it was he probably bragged about it to his friends. She would probably go to school on monday morning and find that everyone was calling her slut and that she had slept with Darien. "Where and how did you hear about that?" asked Serena, totally pushing away Lita's questions to ask her own. "Nathan called me and said he couldn't get an answer on Darien's phone, plus as soon as my mother got back she and my aunt Mari asked me how long you and Darien had been dating for" replied Lita. Serena reached up to rub her forehead, she was begining to feel the signs of a headache coming on. With everything that happened with Darien today as well as Lita suddenly deciding that she could talk to her. Infact it was none of Lita's or anyone's business what she had been up to especially anyone with the last name 'Shallows'.

"I really don't see what this has to do with you and why would you care?" asked Serena blunty, taking Lita back. She wasn't expecting that from Serena but than she realised that what Serena was saying was true. It was none of her business but she had to know. Had to know if any of it had any truth. Raye was frantically trying to find out if her brother was actually with Serena and if it was serious. The call from Nathan, her boyfriend just confirmed more but only Serena and Darien knew exactly what was going on. "Maybe not but please I'm begging you to tell me".

"Why not just ask Darien, he seems to be speaking enough for the both of us" said Serena soft. "Goodnight Lita" she added and headed up to her bedroom. Closing the door swiftly behind her. She couldn't speak to Lita, she didn't know her very well to begin with let alone let her know private information. She could only speak to someone who had more experiences and had had a similar situation. Picking up her phone, she went over the directory of number's before clicking the right one. It wasn't long before the person on the other ned of the line answered.

"Serena?"

"Hey Rita. Listen I need to ask you something" she said getting straight to the point, no small talk at all. Rita hadn't been expecting it so she shakingly accepted. "Why didn't you tell me about what Darien was telling everyone, was I the only one who didn't know". The other stuff could wait till later for now she had to find out how public it was. She was have called Rita earlier to confront her but she was to busy getting herself together to confront Darien with what she knew. Serena heard Rita gasp. So she knew what Serena was talking about. "Serena none of us knew how serious it was and you had already suffered enough. In complete honesty Amber and I had agreed to tell you the night of the party but than Raye wanted to see you so we figure she would break it to you but you didn't mention it at all so we couldn't be sure if she had"

"Well she didn't it was Lita that did and trust me it was not something I had expected to hear from her"

"We really wanted to tell you but ther were so many reasons not too. I'm sorry be made that choice for you, it wasn't right. But on the flip side Darien must have not taken it serious like we guessed because he has onyl ever lightly flirted with you, right? So nothing to worry about". Now this was truely heart breaking and if only things were as Rita had guessed them to be. "Wrong again right. I met Darien today to try and sort things out and get some clarity but he didn't quite see it the way I did." Serena gave Rita a clean version of their meeting than how he charmed his way into getting Jarred Shallows allow him to take her out than without seeing away out of it gave her the complete version of what followed after, something she wasn't proud of but felt she had to tell Rita to get perspective.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it, I knew, I knew it. He has gottan under your skin hasn't get. At least tell me you don't love him".

"No definitly not. Its a lust thing if anything" cleared up Serena. "Well you can't blame yourself for that. Is any of it serious, like are actually going out?" asked Rita.

"Rita I honestly have no idea. I mean he's telling a lot of people, including Jarred Shallows that I'm his girlfriend but he has never actually said the words 'Will you be my girlfriend', its completely getting out of hand''.

"That and Darien's father is prick" spat Rita surping Serena because she had never heard her curse much since meeting her. "The nerve of the guy, has he no respect for anyone including people who ain't even alive anymore. He is such a dick, probably worst than Darien."

"Yeah well I'm kind of half glad he found us, Rita I can't say for sure but he might have ending with us going all the way. I don't know how it happened really, its all so confusing."

"Serena you don't have to prove anything to me. I was in that position except I gave in very quickly. You on the other hand haven't. But actually what surprises me that most is how much he hates your ex-boyfriend. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of Seiya either but to keep saying it"

"Oh thats another thing, did everyone at East Jubann call me Seiya's slut or something like that?" asked Serena.

She shouldn't want to know but for some reason they did. " Something like that but actually it was more like Beryl who used to say that rather than an actual lot of people. You see no one actually pointed you out and you never seemed to make a big show enough of yourself for us to know who you were" confirmed Rita. "I mean don't get me wrong now that we know who you are you are very clear in my memory" she added. It was true she had never gone to give Seiya and victory rewards. Really Seiya left he feeling so cold she never saw the point. She really should have ended it long before she did. Darien however did the complete opposite. She could still feel him on her lips."Listen you want my advice. Keep you distances and don't let him to close until you figure out what you want to do and what his intentions are. You never know, he may have moved on by than". Oddly enough Darien moving on wasn't something she liked but Rita was right about distances. She needed to keep her gaurd up till she felt she could trust him.

"Good idea but Rita tell me something"

"Yes?"

"Do you still feel him on you" Serena asked bluntly but it didn't seemed to upset Rita as all she replied frankly "everyday, as I have already told you the best sex I ever had was with him but that doesn't mean you should lose yourself to it. I shouldn't have gotten involved with him but I did, against my better judgement. But Darien was never serious about anything than, who knows maybe he is now". It just confirmed that Rita was over Darien but she could till remember everything that had happened with him but she valued herself to much to dwell on it. Which was something Serena admired. If only she could be the same but skip the hook up so she would never have to experience and never have to let it haunt her as it probably had done Rita for a period of time. "Just forget the drama, forget his horrible father and the history that is there and think practical. I know its hard when Darien Shields is the centre of it all but it may be your only way of sorting it all out and making the right choice"

"Thanks Rita, I'll see you at school" and Serena hung up on her as Rita said goodnight and agreed. It was a good idea, her getting some sleep and thinking about it all later but the peace was interupted when she heard a knock on the door. Turning around to answer the door she found Mina standing outside. "Hey, you, me and Lita are wanted. My grandfather wants to speak to us all" said Mina sharply. When had she even arrived home, had it been with or after Lita. She was far to tired for it all but arguing would just take more energy. So she simply followed Mina. Serena was soon at her pace's when Mina asked "Do you know what any of this is about?"

"If you don't know I sure as hell wont" replied Serena. If Mina truely didn't know than what was Jarred playing at. She just wished that it wouldn't take to much time up, she just wanted to sleep. Finally stopping at a set of doors Mina entered and Serena did the same. Lita was already there sitting down and she turned to look at them as she entered. Their where two more seats stationed infront of a desk that she could only guess belonged to Jarred. Mina took the chair in the middle whilst Serena left the last on the right empty, she prefered to lean against the wall with her arms crossed. They just sat occupied the room in silences as they waited for Jarred to join them however Mina quickly broke it and looked to Serena.

"Are you exclusive with Raye's brother?"

"I really don't need to justify that with an answer" she replied Serena however focused in on both cousins to let them both know that was her final say on the matter. Lita seemed content now not to push it but Mina jsut wasn't backing down. "Oh come on Serena. Why front about it. It's very simple. Are you or are you not dating Darien Shields?"

"I would like to know the answer to that to that question as well." All three girls turned to see Jarred being wheeled in from a side door before dismissing the help that got him in the room. "We will talk about that sooner rather than later. Is their a reason you refuse to sit even with the place clearily meant for you" he said refering to the empty chair.

"I'm fine standing."

"If it suits you" he replied with a grim smile in her direction. "Grandfather, you wanted to see us, why?" asked Mina sweetly, changing the subject. " Yes, I wanted to know once and for all about this business between Serena and Darien". Serena couldn't believe that he had called all three of them in just to find out about her dating or not dating of Darien. Was anything sacret. It was no one's business to know, it was between her and Darien and it should stay like that. Clarity was having its final say and she would finally put this issue out of her mind with the new tomorrow, once and for all. It also made no sense as to why Mina and Lita where here. They probably had better things to do than have this conversation but than again they both seemed to think that they had a right to know. "As I told Lita and Mina, it has nothing to do with any of you and honestly why do you care?" Serena wasn't feeling very original at that moment so she repeated what she told Lita. Why bother coming up with something else to say, none of them seemed worth it to her.

"Of course you wouldn't, you have not been raised with traditional family values, one includes being loose with your morals."

"Really Jarred, you want to go down this road again because disrespect my family one more time and your whole family is gonna have to have ER on speed dail". Lita laughed breaking the ice. Serena hadn't meant to be funny. She was just sick of people putting her mother and father down. Who ever they had been years ago didn't matter. What ever choices they made than didn't matter (not that it was going to stop her finding out about it, she still wanted to know). They had been a family a true family. Something Jarred wouldn't understand. Lita still laughing was silenced when Jarred demanded it.

"Lets just cut to the chace. I'm not saying anything and Mina and Lita don't know anything and not that I even care, but whats it to you." Serena knew she wasn't being reasonable but how could she. It had been anyone else she would have just told them it didn't concern them as she had Lita and Mina and left it at that but this time it was Jarred asking. She couldn't back down when it came to him. The tension in the room was thick as and not even Lita's moment of laughter could condences it. "Are you interested in repeating history because I certainly know how that ended and I wont be making allowances for you. Your on thin ice Serena".

"Actually I think it ended pretty well on my mother's side." Mina was completely silent, taking in the exchange between her grandfather and estranged cousin. Serena could hold her own but it did no good for anyone for her to keep going down this track. "Grandfather, Darien's a player. His's been with most of the girls at school. Hell I'm sure if Lita and I weren't already dating Nathan and Micheal, he would be after us I'm sure. Serena has never encouraged it".

Serena was taken back at what Mina was saying. When did she ever stick her neck out for anyone, never. It just was unbelieveable that she would. Mina always seemed to have her own agenda and didn't watch out for anyone but herself maybe she was wrong. She wasn't sure at this point. "You know this for sure?" he asked his granddaughter, Mina. "Of course, If Darien had been with Serena trust me, we would all know"

And there she was again. Or well it wasn't fate for Mina's generousity to last long. "Thats the way Darien is, he never jokes about that kind of stuff. Trith being he never has had too" added Lita.

"Alright you can go" said Jarred pointing to the door. Mina and Lita got up to leave. Serena rolled her eyes and couldn't believe the time she had wasted. She could have been sleeping, something she desperatly needed. Following Mina and Lita out she stop when Jarred spoke again "Serena, we are not finished yet. I want to speak to you alone." Mina and Lita turned to look at Serena. Mina looked curious whilst Lita looked worried but they both left soon after. Knowing they weren't needed nor wanted at this moment. Serena turned to look at him. He looked tired. She hadn't noticed it when he had first come in. They had been to busy arguing. To think she was told they they actually could get along, that was a joke and a half.

"What do you feel toward him" Serena knew he was talking about Darien. She knew what she felt. Desire, a sexual pull to him like she had never felt for anyone else but she had no intention of telling Jarred that. "Mostly annoyances" she said, which wasn't a lie by any means because it was true. He was annoying. "They say he never has reason to lie about this, are you what he says you are". It was like he wanted to keep it business style. Not that it should have bothered her but it did. It wasn't her he was worried about, it was Darien and the impact another reject toward that family would go. "There is no clear cut answer with his" said Serena, giving some leway to the situation. "He is definitly not my Boyfriend if thats what your thinking but where not impersonal". It was the best way she could describe it. She sure wasn't going to tell him about being caught making out on a desk with Darien. Anyway he hadn't asked to be her boyfriend, he had just assumed. So they were not going out in her book and that was what mattered. "How personal is it". Oh my god what a creep. No normal grandfather would want to know the answer to that question. She was sure he wasn't going around asking Mina and Lita that so why would she ask her. "We have been out a couple times", she was lying through her teeth. She wouldn't tell him and she hoped to god that Darien's father hadn't been spreading around what he had walked in on.

"Are you going to continue seeing him?" he asked. This was getting out of hand, obviously you give an inche and they take a mile in the Shallows family. "I don't know, its very casual. Well now that you have finally gotten it all out of me and you know everything. We are done here" she said and she got up and turned to leave. "I only ask so I don't have to proceed with marriage negoiatations. Serena stoped and turned to look what him. What the hell was he going on about and it better not be what she had figured. "That better not mean what I think it does"

"Whilst you live here, you live by our rules, our traditions. In this family, inorder to protect the Shallows fortune, marriages are arranged. My father had an arranged marriage as did I as well as my sons, as will all my grandchildren will". Wait did he just acknowledge that she was his grandchild. She must have been mistaken. "Maybe thats how you operate but its not how I choose to live, niether did my mother."

"A marriage between the Shallows and Shields has long been overdue" he added

"I'm not a Shallows so that isn't even possible. No wonder my mother took off and what do Mina and Lita think of this"

"They are already involved with men from families that we have approve for marriage, if they don't work out than we proceed from there." he said simply.

"Let me guess, your hoping the same will happen in my situation."

"No, I'm hoping it ends now. I don't want another repeat. I rather you didn't get close so when you leave, I don't have to pick up the pieces" he was so calm about it. She hadn't expected it.

"Amen to that, I guess" and she smiled at the old man, she didn't really know why but she did and he smiled back. Maybe they had reached some kind of understanding. About Darien anyway. She would not have an arranged marriage. It wouldn't happen but there was time to talk about that later. "Listen, Darien and I will work this out ourselves. Unlike my mother who let people interfer with her life over and over again till she felt she had no other option but to leave, I wont bow down so easy and as you said, you would rather not pick up the pieces. So don't feel obligated. I wont marry someone I don't love if I marry at all. Its not really in my scheme of things. I'm more focued on other things" Serena added.

"I don't see what could be so pressing". No of course he wouldn't. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to anything regarding her, not that she was overly upset about it but it would have been nice if he had at least bothered to have wanted to know basic known information on her. "It may have escaped your attention but I'm an heiress, a rich one at that. My parents company or rather my company is worth over 3.5 Billion and is expected to increase with the new national and international offices that are expected to be built in the next five years." She had always been glad that people generally forgot that she would inherit a very profitable business as well as getting draw backs from other establishments that her parents had invested in, it had made having friendships and other relationships more genuine. It also wasn't something she tended to advertise. Why would she? Money hadn't been an issue back at her old school and anyway she wouldn't have resorted to informing her peers of it just so she could become popular. It wasn't her style. "I have no connection to the Shallows fortune so you don't have to worry about some good looking, gold digger, guy trying to steal from you. It's that simple and I'm not that gulliable."

"Very well. I give my blessings for you to continue this, casual affair with Darien however I surpose that you wouldn't need it either way. I am traditional in most of things when it comes to marriage and children but I'm not blind to what goes on between teenages these days, Mina has seen to that. However I trust you not to create anything outside of marriage and involve any form outside wedlock." Serena tried to stop from laughing. She and Darien had been physical but not that physical. She was also pretty sure that even with Darien's father's interuption she would have stoped herself from taking that step. "I'll remember to make a note of it in my dairy" she said lightedly. The conversation was over. She had her grandfathers support for a relationship she wasn't even sure about, if you could call what her and Darien had that. However she hadn't decided if she didn't wanted to not completely explore the possiblity. If it came to pass than would definitly have to be away from Darien's father. That just wasn't something right with him. He always seemed to refer to her mother and the likeness between, not that she minded that but more so that he said it in malious everytime. Darien was still a question mark in her mind. He invocated things she had never felt, things she was sure she shouldn't feel. It was clear that Darien wouldn't be far from her mind for while. Whether she liked it or not.


End file.
